Dix petits singes
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Vers 1890… 6 ans après… 10 personnages de Princesse Sarah sont invités sur une île par un bienfaiteur hum ! inconnu. Des meurtres se produisent ! Après avoir fouillé l’île, ils doivent se rendre à l’évidence ! L’assassin est parmi eux… Mais qui? Parodie
1. Prologue : Au fil de l'eau

**DIX PETITS SINGES**

**Genre :** Mystery/Parody/Humor

**Resume :** Vers 1890…6 ans après… 10 personnages de PS sont invités sur une île par un bienfaiteur (hum !) inconnu. Des meurtres se produisent ! Après avoir fouillé l'île, ils doivent se rendre à l'évidence ! L'assassin est parmi eux… Mais qui ?

**Chapitres :** 13

**Personnages :**

Sarah Crewe (SC) 16 ans : Héroïne. Milliardaire du diamant. Héritière de Tom Crisford. Romantique, douce, intelligente et naïve. Aime Ram Dass et voudrait qu'il se déclare.

Tom Crisford (TC) 46 ans : Milliardaire du diamant. Ami du père de Sarah, maintenant tuteur de Sarah. Homosexuel caché et tendancieux, poursuit Ram Dass de ses assiduités.

Ram Dass (RD) 26 ans : Majordome hindou et confident de Tom Crisford. Séduisant, mystérieux et raffiné. Follement amoureux de Sarah mais timide. Fuit les avances de Tom Crisford.

Lavinia Herbert (LH) 18 ans : Ennemie de Sarah. Elève de Mlle Mangin. Méchante, égoïste, gâtée et séductrice patentée.

Becky (B) 17 ans : Demoiselle de compagnie de Sarah, ex bonne à tout faire de Mlle Mangin. Gentiment sotte.

Peter (P) 17 ans : Cocher de Sarah, fricote avec Becky. Idolâtre Sarah, est agressivement jaloux de Ram Dass.

Marguerite Saint-John (16 ans) : Elève de Mlle Mangin. Meilleure amie de Sarah. Gourmande compulsive naïve et complexée.

Gertrude Mangin (51 ans) : Directrice du collège pour jeunes filles. Froide, mesquine ambitieuse, avare et méchante.

Amélia Mangin (41 ans) : Sœur de Gertrude. Vieille fille mollassonne, poltronne, gentille mais bécasse.

Charles Carmichael (44 ans) : Avocat et ami de Monsieur Crisford. Père de famille neutre et flegmatique.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

C'est une fic inspirée des dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie (mais très arrangée).

**Avertissements : **

1) Déconseillé à ceux qui ont une âme sensible (meurtres et scènes osées)

2) Où qui veulent garder l'image angélique des personnages du dessin animé.(je n'épargne personne)

3) Qui n'aiment pas le délire total

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Prologue : Au fil de l'eau**

Sur l'eau bleue, une barque fend les flots (ben, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait fendre d'autre, hein ?).

On voit un rameur, et surtout dix passagers.

TC : Ram Dass, croyez vous que nous ayons bien fait d'accepter cette étrange invitation ?

RD (qui regarde Sarah) : Aucune idée Monsieur. Quand un hôte reste anonyme et signe « un ami qui vous veut du bien », on peut s'attendre à tout.

TC : Oui, c'est stupide comme nom.

RD : Vous aviez pourtant aussi signé votre lettre à Sarah « un ami »…

TC (vexé) : Vous en êtes sûr ?

RD (ricane) : Vous m'aviez fait vérifier votre orthographe, Monsieur.

TC (gêné) : Ah oui… (Même Eton ne m'a pas appris l'orthographe.)

RD (crie) : LAVINIA ! Arrêtez de mettre votre main dans l'eau !

LH : Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Je n'obéis pas à un domestique ! C'est bon pour Miss Diamant qui bave après vous, ça…

SC (rouge) : Tu n'est pas gentille Lavinia !

MSJ : Ca on le savait déjà…

RD (encore plus rouge) : Moi ce que j'en dit, c'est pour les poissons carnivores, hein…

Un cri ignoble de Lavinia vient confirmer les propos de Ram Dass.

Un affreux poisson tient son doigt et il faut toute la patience et l'habileté du jeune homme pour le dégager sans dégâts (le doigt). Précisons que la moitié de la barque aurait aimé que le doigt de Lavinia se retrouve dans l'estomac du poisson.

LH : Bien, vous êtes quand même mignon.

Ram Dass lève les yeux au ciel. L'élément féminin de la barque le regarde maintenant avec concupiscence et il fait retraite vers Tom Crisford.

RD : Si ça continue, c'est moi qui vais me faire dévorer tout cru.

TC (regard rêveur) : Hum, oui…

RD : Mais ARRÊTEZ de me regarder comme ça, s'il vous plaît… Je vais me poser des questions sur vos tendances…

TC : Ah, bah, vous pourriez les découvrir… Mes tendances…

Ram Dass gémit et pense que finalement c'est une TRÈS mauvaise idée d'aller sur cette île. Et note de fermer le verrou sur la porte de sa chambre, dès l'arrivée.

GM : Chêêêr Monsieur Crisford, quelle invitation originale !

AM : Ah oui, ma sœur !

GM : Taisez vous Amélia !

AM : Oui ma sœur !

Les jeunes se jettent le poisson de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Peter se fasse mordre.

P : Aie !

LH : Un gage, Peter ! Déshabille toi !

Les filles : HEIN ?

LH : T'es pas cap ?

P : Je ne suis pas un lâche, Mlle Lavinia !

Il commence à enlever son pantalon.

RD (hurle) : PETER ! Tu es fou ? Remets ton pantalon !

Il a de plus en plus l'impression de servir de garde-chiourme à une bande de pervers.

LH : Allons, Ram Dass ! Ne soyez pas si coincé ! Laissez vous aller !

RD (exaspéré) : C'est cela, oui… Arrêtez de vous conduire en gosses !

Lavinia chuchote aux autres : Je vous parie que je le dépucelle sur l'île !

SC : Hein ?

MSJ : Quoi ?

LH : Oh, que vous êtes niaises ! Vous ne savez rien !

P (hilare) : Il ne vous a peut-être pas attendu, Mlle Lavinia !

LH : Tu sais quelque chose, Peter ?

B : Oh oui, M'zelle ! L'autre jour, on a vu des choses, hein Peter ?

P : Ca oui, Becky ! On cherchait un coin tranquille…

SC : Pour quoi faire ?

LH : Idiote ! Faire l'amour, tiens !

MSJ : Mais ils ne sont pas mariés !

LH : Et alors, crétine ? Continue, Peter !

Sarah et Marguerite regardent Peter et Becky d'une autre façon.

P : Ben, on était à côté de sa chambre, et Bon Dieu, quelle leçon ! Hein Becky ?

B : Oui, il est fort ! Depuis on l'espionne, hein, Peter ?

LH : Couple de voyeurs ! Qu'elle était la fille ?

B : Sais pas. Pas toujours la même !

Sarah se sauve (pas loin, on est sur une barque, je vous le rappelle) les larmes aux yeux, et tire Ram Dass à part.

RD (inquiet) : Vous pleurez, Sarah ? Vous avez le mal de mer ?

S : Peter a dit des choses horribles sur vous et des filles !

Ram Dass sursaute. Que des ennuis, cette invitation, il le sentait bien ! Comment ne pas gâcher ses chances avec Sarah après ça ?

RD : Ah, bien, à mon âge, heu… Je fais certaines choses qui… Qui n'ont rien à voir avec mes sentiments… Pour… Vous…

Sarah s'arrête de pleurer. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi explicite sur ses sentiments envers elle et elle ne compte pas lâcher le poisson. Le poisson ?

AM : AAAAHHH ! Le poisson ! Il m'a pincé le pied ! Oh, ma sœur !

GM : C'est bien fait pour vous Amélia ! Quel exemple d'enlever vos bottines ici !

Furieuse de cette interruption, Sarah jette le poisson par-dessus bord et se fait méchamment mordre la main au passage.

Affolé devant le sang, Ram Dass soigne tendrement (oui, tendrement !) sa main et l'entoure de son mouchoir (qui n'est plus fort propre mais bon).

SC : Quels sentiments avez-vous ? (Il ne peut pas fuir ici, ha, ha !)

RD : Ben… Je vous ai…

TC : Ram Dass ! Venez ici mon cher ! Mlle Amélia est aussi blessée !

Sarah est fort dépitée. Si près du but ! C'est trop bête !

RD (grogne) : Evidemment il n'y a que moi qui ait des notions de secourisme, ici.

Il soigne Mlle Amélia toute rougissante et note au passage qu'elle a de grosses chevilles poilues et des pieds puants (Yeurk !). Sûr qu'il préfère la peau fine et douce de Sarah.

Puis Tom Crisford tend sa main soignée à son confident et dit : Est-elle assez élégante, à votre avis ? La manucure a fait merveille !

RD (s'étrangle) : Pardon, Monsieur ?

TC (clin d'œil) : Oui, est-ce une main disons… Sensuelle ?

RD (outré) : Je vous rappelle que je ne suis PAS de ce bord là, et je ne suis donc PAS compétent pour en juger ! Demandez à Maître Carmichael pour une fois…

Carmichael grogne (le voyage est pénible pour lui. Il se croit avec des fous) : Je vous en prie, Ram Dass ! Ce n'est certes pas à moi qu'il faut parler de ces… Cochonneries… Arrangez vous avec votre maître ! Juridiquement, si vos prestations dépassent le cadre habituel, vous seriez en droit de réclamer une augmentation, mais…

RD (crie) : Merci de votre aide ! Mes prestations ! Et puis quoi encore !

Il se sauve loin des deux hommes qui rient à qui mieux mieux.

Un mouvement dans la barque. Ram Dass s'approche et voit la cause du recul : Marguerite vomit bruyamment son petit-déjeuner trop copieux.

Il recule aussi et laisse Mlle Amélia faire le sale boulot.

GM : MARGUERITE ! A force de vous empiffrer, voila ce qui arrive ! Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Gourmande ! A votre âge ! Votre père sera mis au courant !

MSJ (pleurniche) : Oh s'il vous plait Mlle Mangin ! Le dites pas à mon pèèèère ! Je ne le ferai plus, promis ! Mlle la directrice ! Pitié !

GM (magnanime) : Nous verrons…

MSJ : Oh merci Mlle Mangin ! Elle saisit le bas de la robe de Mlle Mangin dans ses mains souillées et veut la baiser. Gertrude Mangin hurle et se sauve, dégoûtée.

LH : De toute façon, il n'y a pas de poste sur l'île, Marguerite ! Comment veux tu que la directrice écrive à ton père, idiote ?

SC : Mais c'est vrai ! Elle aura oublié d'ici là !

LH : On ne sait jamais…C'est une femme très rancunière, Miss Diamant !

SC : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est ennuyeux à la fin !

LH : Miss Diamant ! Que complotait tu avec ton Indien ?

SC (avec défi) : Cela ne te regarde pas Lavinia ! Ce sont nos affaires !

LH : Oui, oui, oui… Une chambre suffira pour vous deux si ça continue ainsi !

SC (rouge) : Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé par le péché comme toi !

Peter grogne. L'idée l'énerve et il se jure de surveiller « Mlle Sarah » et son beau (trop beau) serviteur. Même forniquant avec Becky, il reste jaloux.

TC : Regardez les enfants ! L'île apparaît !

Clameur de joie. Tout le monde est soulagé, pour des raisons diverses.

Marguerite veut se laver et changer de robe. Et remplir son estomac désormais vide.

Mlle Mangin veut se rafraîchir et faire les derniers comptes du collège.

Amélia commence à se sentir mal et sa bottine comprime son orteil blessé.

Charles Carmichael veut faire la sieste et fuir les fous. Et doit faire pipi.

Peter et Becky veulent faire des choses peu recommandables.

Lavinia veut récupérer la meilleure chambre et se mettre en chasse.

Ram Dass veut échapper aux regards avides des filles et de Tom Crisford.

Tom Crisford veut attirer Ram Dass et lui faire écrire une lettre (et plus si affinités…).

Sarah veut poursuivre la conversation débutée avec Ram Dass et lui extorquer la fin de sa phrase (dans le calme et la solitude de préférence).

L'île est petite mais superbe. Une jolie maison victorienne se détache, blanche sur l'océan. Murmure approbateur de l'assemblée.

Le rameur qui est fâché des salissures de sa barque (le sang, l'odeur du poisson, le vomi…) presse le débarquement, jette brutalement les bagages démesurés de Lavinia et repart pour aller raconter au village que tous les riches Londoniens sont fous.

Une dispute éclate. Qui va porter les deux malles et les sacs de Lavinia ? Celle-ci accepte dédaigneusement de porter son sac à main.

Ram Dass refuse de porter autre chose que la valise de Tom Crisford et celle de Sarah.

Charles Carmichael portera la sienne et sa mallette de travail et c'est tout !

Peter porte généreusement la valise de Marguerite et celle d'Amélia. En tant que demoiselle de compagnie, Becky refuse de prendre autre chose que son propre sac !

Tom saisit galamment la mallette de Mlle Mangin qui en glousse.

Lavinia trépigne de rage mais suit le groupe avec deux sacs, bien décidée à choisir sa chambre en premier et à circonvenir quelqu'un pour revenir chercher ses malles.

La côte est rude et c'est essoufflé que le groupe arrive devant la maison.


	2. Chapter 1 : Curry surprise

**Chapitre 1 : Curry surprise**

L'intérieur de la maison est élégant et fleuri.

Curieusement on ne voit personne et Peter avise une lettre sur le secrétaire de l'entrée.

Il la remet à Tom Crisford qui la lit à haute voix : _Chers hotes, une afaire désagréable me retiendrat deux jours avec mes domestique. Pardonnez à moi ce désagrémant et installez vous du mieux que vous y parvener. Votre Très Cher Ami_

LH : Quel style minable !

SC : Il écrit mal en tout cas, ce bienfaiteur anonyme !

RD (hilare) : Même vous, vous écrivez largement mieux, Monsieur !

TC : Merci mon cher (comment dois je le prendre au fait ?).

LH : Qui va nous servir alors ?

B : Moi je sers Mlle Sarah !

P : Moi aussi !

RD : Moi aussi !

TC : Ne m'oubliez pas Ram Dass !

RD : Non bien sûr. Et Maître Carmichael.

CC : Bah, je me servirai moi-même. Pas de soucis. (Qu'il est facile à vivre !)

TC : Peter, tu serviras Ram Dass.

P (outré) : Eeeeeh ! Mais pourquoi ?

TC : C'est un majordome et toi un cocher ! Tu es en dessous de lui, donc tu le sers ! Et Becky aussi, d'ailleurs est au dessus de toi.

LH (ricane) : Ca pour la servir il la servira, hein les filles !

Gloussements gênés. Becky et Peter regardent ailleurs.

TC : Becky, tu sers encore quelqu'un au choix ?

B : Mlle Amélia et Mlle Marguerite, Monsieur !

LH et GM : Et moi ?

B : Dans vos rêves !

GM : Marguerite, vous me servirez. Sinon je parlerai à votre père !

MSJ (piteuse) : Bien Mlle la directrice !

LH (battements de cils et voix sucrée) : Ram Dass, vous m'aiderez bien un peu ?

RD (ennuyé) : Un peu…

Regards victorieux de Lavinia sur Sarah, qui répond par le mépris et sourit ostensiblement à Ram Dass. Le malheureux devient rouge pivoine.

Après ces âpres (et vulgaires) négociations, tout le monde se bouscule pour choisir sa chambre avec égoïsme.

L'agressivité stoppe net quand le groupe se rend compte de ceci : les dix chambres sont identiques. Parfaitement calquées l'une sur l'autre. Cinq au premier étage, Cinq au deuxième, papier peint à rayures, tapis rose, même lit, mêmes couvertures, même rideaux, mêmes meubles aux mêmes endroits. Même les tableaux (deux par chambres) sont vingt reproductions identiques (la cathédrale St Paul et un cimetière).

GM (voix de directrice) : Il n'y a rien à choisir Mesdemoiselles ! Les filles ici, les hommes au deuxième avec Becky !

Sarah regarde Oncle Tom d'un air suppliant. Celui-ci croit comprendre et lance : Je prendrai Sarah à côté de ma chambre, Mlle ! C'est bien naturel qu'elle reste près de moi, si elle fait un cauchemar par exemple…

GM : Oui bien sûr Monsieur Crisford. C'est évident ! Soyez sage ma petite Sarah !

SC : Ouiii Mlle la directrice. Merci oncle Tom !

En fait elle a obtenu ce qu'elle veut. Non être près son oncle, comme celui-ci le croit naïvement (dans son esprit Sarah a toujours 10 ans) mais près de Ram Dass.

Lavinia a compris, elle, et claque bruyamment la porte de la chambre du fond.

RD (moqueur) : Quelle imagination, le décorateur !

MSJ : Il va falloir presque mettre notre nom sur la porte pour ne pas se tromper !

Tom pense que cela pourrait donner lieu à des quiproquos intéressants (pour lui).

Devinant sa pensée, Ram Dass saisit la valise de Sarah et monte au deuxième étage.

CC : Regardez, un poème sur le mur !

GM : En dix exemplaires, naturellement !

Tous : Lisons le !

_Dix petits Singes_

_Dix petits singes vont au restaurant_

_Un s'étrangle avec le curry et il en reste neuf_

_Neuf petits singes vont dormir_

_Un ne se réveille pas et il en reste huit_

_Huit petits singes vont dans la jungle_

_Un y demeure et il en reste sept_

_Sept petits singes coupent du bois_

_Un se coupe avec la hache et il en reste six_

_Six petits singes regardent une ruche_

_Un se fait piquer par une abeille et il en reste cinq_

_Cinq petits singes vont à l'Université_

_Un devient avocat et il en reste quatre_

_Quatre petits singes sont sur un bateau_

_Un tombe à l'eau et il en reste trois_

_Trois petits singes visitent le zoo_

_Un se fait manger par un tigre et il en reste deux_

_Deux petits singes vont à la plage_

_Un est grillé par le soleil et il en reste un_

_Un petit singe est tout seul_

_Il va se pendre et il en reste aucun !_

RD : Plutôt boiteux ce poème !

SC : Il est bizarre… Je ne l'aime pas !

CC : C'est stupide…

GM : Un poème écrit par un enfant !

AM : Oui ma sœur ! Amusant quand même !

P : Bah, aucune importance… J'ai faim, moi ! Pas vous ?

MSJ : Ah ça oui ! Terriblement ! C'est l'heure du dîner, non ?

TC (ennuyé) : Qui sait faire la cuisine, ici ?

Ram Dass, Becky et Sarah lèvent le doigt timidement. Ils vont se faire avoir !

RD : Je sais cuisiner des plats indiens… Et un gâteau peut-être ?

B : Je sais cuire un rôti et des pommes de terre ! (Mal mais bon…)

SC : Bien, moi je peux peler des légumes…

GM : Vous n'avez pas retenu de cuisine chez James et Mary ?

B : Ben on lavait la vaisselle et on récurait le sol plus qu'autre chose !

TC (avec espoir) : Un bon curry de Madras, alors ?

AM : Hiiiiih ! Un curry ! Ah non !

GM : Cela suffit Amélia! Qu'avez-vous à glapir ainsi ?

AM (pleurniche) : Mais ma sœur ! Un curry ! Le poème !

GM : Vous êtes stupide, Amélia ! Ce n'est qu'un poème ! Quel âge avez-vous donc ?

RD (vexé) : Si tout le monde préfère un rôti mal cuit ou des légumes crus moi je veux bien, hein ! A vous de voir !

LH : C'est tout vu ! Faites votre curry !

P : Dites, M'sieur Crisford, est ce qu'il cuisine bien ce truc ?

TC : Mais très bien ! Je vous le conseille à tous ! (Le curry !)

SC (flatteuse) : Il fait tout très bien d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas Oncle Tom ?

TC : Mais oui ma chérie ! Tu as raison !

LH (méchamment) : TOUT ! Ha ha ha ! Tu vois, Miss Diamant !

Sarah se renfrogne devant la déplaisante allusion et suit Ram Dass vers la cuisine en criant : Je vais l'aider, Oncle Tom !

La cuisine est vaste et accueillante mais curieusement il n'y a que des ingrédients pour curry à portée de main.

AM : C'est bizarre ma sœur ! C'est louche !

GM : Silence ! Vous devenez paranoïaque, Amélia !

CC : Oui, tout est banal et sans mystère ici ! Rassurez vous, Mlle !

Marguerite a repéré des pommes et commence à se goinfrer avec.

GM : MARGUERITE ! Laissez ces pommes ! Vous recommencez ! Mal élevée !

MSJ (penaude) : Pardon Mlle la directrice !

RD (agacé) : Laissez-en pour le gâteau !

Cri de satisfaction. Un gâteau ! Du coup tout le monde se sauve pour laisser Ram Dass travailler à son aise. Chacun va faire la sieste, sauf Sarah qui veut apprendre à faire un gâteau. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Tom Crisford !

Ram Dass cuisine avec acharnement tandis que Sarah mélange mollement la pâte. Elle a mis de la farine partout, elle en est même couverte (pas douée !) et décide d'attaquer.

SC : Qu'alliez vous dire, tout à l'heure, dans la barque ?

Ram Dass est très embêté par cette attaque sournoise. Tellement qu'il verse un peu trop de curry dans la sauce. (Le pot est presque vide)

SC : Ram Dass ! Le curry ! Attention !

RD : Oups ! Bah, ça se mange épicé, ces trucs là !

SC : Oui, mais quand même ! Alors ?

RD : Cela n'est pas convenable ! Monsieur Crisford m'assassinerait ! Vous êtes son héritière, et moi, pas grand-chose !

SC : Cessez donc de vous rabaisser ! (Elle sucre allégrement la pâte)

RD (horrifié) : Hé ! Pas tant de sucre !

SC : Oups ! Bof, un gâteau, ça doit être sucré !

RD (ricane) : Celui la tuerait tout net un diabétique…

SC : Je disais donc… ah oui ! Oncle Tom vous apprécie beaucoup !

RD (grommelle) : Oui… Beaucoup trop… Faut voir dans quel sens…

SC : Il m'a même dit que vous étiez comme un fils pour lui !

RD (surpris) : Ah ? Il a dit ça ? (Et comme une proie aussi mais c'est une autre affaire).

Bien, je ne savais pas…

SC : Alors ? Me détestez vous donc ?

RD : Bien sûr que non !

Il lâche le pot de curry et prend timidement les mains de Sarah (qui laisse tomber le sucre par terre. La cuisine commence à être sale)

RD : En fait je vous… (Grosse inspiration !) Je vous aime, Sarah ! (Alléluia ! Enfin !)

SC (pleure) : Moi aussi je vous aime, Ram Dass ! Depuis longtemps !

RD (inquiet) : Mais je ne suis pas digne de vous !

SC : Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil, le plus beau et le plus intelligent que je connaisse ! (Tout ça !)

RD (flatté) : Eh bien il faudra parler à Monsieur Crisford…

SC : Demain ! Préparons nous à cette entrevue !

RD : Oui !

Ram Dass se penche et embrasse doucement Sarah. Moment romantique !

Sarah met son coude dans la pâte à gâteau mais elle s'en moque.

Elle embrasse à son tour le jeune homme, assez fougueusement d'ailleurs ! Tout deux sont bientôt couverts de farine et de pâte.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde est dans la salle à manger. On se demande au passage comment les deux tourtereaux ont réussi à finir le repas !

Un curry joliment présenté apparaît, à la grande joie du public.

Tout le monde dévore à belles dents, et se rue ensuite sur l'eau. Bizarre !

P (la bouche pleine) : C'hai bon mais fort épicé !

LH : C'hai du curry, Peter ! Normal ! Glou glou glou (elle boit bruyamment)

AM : Il a l'air normal ma sœur !

GM (oubliant les bonnes manières) : Bien chûr, Amélia ! Vous êtes stupide, parfois !

TC : Vous l'avez plus épicé que d'habitude, non ?

RD (gêné) : Euh… Oui, un peu… (Si peu !)

SC : Ca vous plaît alors ?

Tous : Ouiiiii !

B : Aaah ! Cha va mieux l'estomac plein ! Bravo aux cuisiniers !

Les cuisiniers se regardent plus ou moins discrètement avec adoration.

Un bruit horrible vient perturber les convives. Marguerite tousse désespérément, recrachant du riz sur ses voisines (beuh). Lavinia et Sarah reculent en vitesse.

Rouge brique, Marguerite avale un peu d'eau et tousse de plus belle, puis suffoque ! Dans un grand cri, elle tombe de sa chaise et ne bouge plus.

Tous : Marguerite !

GM (furieuse) : Marguerite ! Apprenez à mâcher votre nourriture ! Vous avalez si vite que vous vous étranglez avec des morceaux ! Vous êtes incorrigible !

CC : Mlle Mangin ! Regardez, elle ne bouge plus !

B : Elle s'est évanouie de peur !

SC : Marguerite, répond moi ! Ca va aller ! Respire !

P (mal à l'aise) : Mais… Elle ne bouge VRAIMENT plus !

CC : Dites… Elle m'a l'air bien…Pâle tout à coup…

Lavinia, ravie d'avoir le mauvais rôle, flanque une gifle à Marguerite. Pas de réaction.

LH (surprise) : Mais… Elle est… Ram Dass, venez voir !

Ram Dass touche Marguerite, écoute son cœur, prend son pouls et murmure, livide : Mais… Elle est… MORTE !

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur l'assemblée. Il leur faut à tous un moment pour assimiler le drame. Marguerite, morte ?

Sarah éclate en sanglots et se jette dans les bras de Ram Dass. Celui-ci a l'air prêt à s'évanouir tellement il est devenu pâle. Tom Crisford rattrape Lavinia qui s'effondre théâtralement. Becky hurle, hystérique, accrochée au cou de Peter qui mâchonne encore du riz. Charles Carmichael est ennuyé mais flegmatique.

GM (gémit) : Mon Dieu ! La réputation du collège est fichue !

RD (indigné) : Dites donc ! Votre élève est morte ! Alors votre collège, hein…

AM (hystérique) : Oh ma sœur ! Le curry ! Le curry ! Vous voyez !

SC (agressive) : Quoi le curry ? On ne vous a pas empoisonné !

TC : Du calme Sarah ! Personne n'accuse personne !

LH (réveillée) : Moi j'accuse le curry ! Il était trop épicé !

GM : Et alors, Lavinia ? Tout le monde va bien à part Marguerite !

CC : Soyons raisonnables. La pauvre fille a peut-être fait une allergie aux épices ?

P : Aaah ! Oui ! Cha ch'ai une explicachion !

GM : Cesse de parler la bouche pleine Peter ! Vraiment !

B : Ou elle a avalé un trop gros morceau ? Elle a étouffé !

P : Dites, y avait pas un gâteau, au fait ?

SC : Tu es un monstre, Peter ! Marguerite est MORTE et tu penses au gâteau ?

P (gêné) : Ben… (Ça en fera plus pour nous !)

Cri affreux venant du salon. C'est Amélia Mangin.

AM : Hiiii ! Ma soeur! Venez voir! A l'aide!

Tout le monde se précipite, et rejoint Amélia au salon. Elle est devant un grand tableau, qui, bizarrement, représente un groupe de singes. Dix petits singes. Dix ?

GM : Et alors ? Pourquoi hurlez vous devant ce stupide tableau ?

Amélia tend le doigt. Les regards suivent la même direction et remarquent un détail.

Le premier singe du tableau est barré d'une grande croix noire (†). Et, au dessus du tableau, cette phrase écrite à la peinture : « VOUS ALLÉ TOUS MOURIR ! »

B : Je comprends pas !

RD : Idiote ! C'est pourtant clair ! Il y a un assassin ici !

P (furieux) : J'vous interdit de traiter Becky d'idiote ! C'est vous le crétin ici !

SC (sort ses griffes) : Et moi je t'interdis de traiter Ram Dass de crétin ! Il est cent fois plus intelligent, cultivé, beau et gentil que toi !

P (mortifié) : Bien M'zelle Sarah.

TC : SILENCE ! Analysons la situation, cela vaudra mieux.

CC : Sinon pour finir, nous nous entretuerons sans l'aide de personne.

LH : Alors, cette invitation, c'était un PIÈGE !

RD : Bien vu Miss Poison ! Il y a un sadique fou qui nous guette sur cette île !

Sarah pousse un cri d'angoisse et se serre plus étroitement contre lui.

P : Mais pourquoi voudrait on nous tuer ? Et qui ?

CC : Allez savoir ! Le monde est plein de criminels dérangés !

AM (hystérique) : Oh ma sœur ! Nous allons tous mourir !

GM : Silence Amélia ! Cherchons à fuir d'ici, plutôt !

TC (lugubre) : Pas de bateau, Mlle Mangin ! C'est fichu !

RD : Du calme. Allons dormir. Verrouillons les portes et les fenêtres à double tour !

Demain, en pleine lumière, nous fouillerons l'île. Elle n'est pas si grande. Ce cinglé ne nous échappera pas !

CC : Bien dit.

Tous : Oui ! Oui !

TC : Allons porter cette pauvre Marguerite dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde reflue vers le corps recroquevillé de Marguerite.

B : Comment elle est morte ?

Ram Dass renifle le verre de la victime et dit : Pas la peine de chercher bien loin. Ca sent le cyanure à plein nez. Un poison foudroyant et instantané…

P : Mais comment un inconnu a pu mettre ça dans ce verre ?

Ram Dass et Sarah se regardent, confus. Tout à leurs embrassades passionnées, dissimulés dans un débarras, ils ont abandonnés la cuisine un long moment.

Et il est vrai que la salle à manger est restée vide aussi, tout le monde dormant.

GM : Maintenant, nous nous méfierons !

Cri. Becky s'effondre, à moitié dans les pommes.

P (hurle) : Becky ! A l'assassin !

Cris d'horreur. Amélia sanglote. Tout le monde tend le cou. Une deuxième victime ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Bonne nuit les petits !

Bon, en route pour le chapitre 2. Après la mort cruelle et tragique de Marguerite, comment va se passer la première nuit sur l'île ?

Si vous avez aimé, où si vous avez une critique à faire, une petite review please !

Bonne lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 2 : Bonne nuit, les petits !**

****

B (voix faible) : J'me sens mal ! J'ai peur Peter ! On va mourir !

RD : Ah, ce n'est qu'une crise de nerfs. Pas grave !

P : Pas grave ! Ma p'tite Becky est mal, c'est grave ! Que vous êtes bête !

SC (crie) : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter Ram Dass !

LH (ricane) : Miss Diamant défend son bel Indien ! Quoique ce soit vrai, il est largement mieux que toi, Peter ! Ha, ha, ha !

P (crie) : Allez au Diable, Mlle Lavinia ! Pimbêche !

LH : Vulgaire cocher !

TC (furieux) : SILENCE ! Cessez de vous chamailler, les jeunes ! Chacun dans sa chambre ! Barricadez-vous !

On traîne péniblement Marguerite (elle était grosse la pauvre) au premier étage en lui cognant la tête au passage (mais cela n'a plus d'importance !)…

Gertrude et Amélia Mangin se retirent dans leur chambre (Gertrude avec un bonsoir sec et pincé, Amélia avec un couinement de souris affolée) et ferment à double tour.

Lavinia, inquiète, en oublie ses malles toujours sur la plage et claque la porte sans dire bonsoir. Peter s'enferme avec Becky pour la réconforter (comment ?).

On ne ferme pas la porte de Marguerite, bien sûr.

Tom Crisford recommande à Sarah de bien verrouiller sa porte, puis s'enferme à son tour. Charles Carmichael, oubliant son désir de bain, se cadenasse bruyamment.

Sarah et Ram Dass restent bêtement seuls au milieu du couloir.

SC : Mon Dieu, ils sont tous partis ! Même Oncle Tom !

RD (ironique) : L'angoisse rend égoïste ! Ils nous passeraient sur le corps pour sauver leur peau ! Charmant !

SC (choquée) : Vous croyez ?

RD : Voyez vous-même !

SC : Restez avec moi ! Je suis morte de peur !

RD (gêné) : Oui, mais Monsieur Crisford ? Cela n'est pas très convenable ?

SC : Il n'a pas proposé de rester avec moi ! Cela aurait pourtant été la moindre des choses, non ? C'est censé être mon oncle !

RD : C'est vrai, après tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais…

Sarah entraîne Ram Dass dans sa chambre. Lui s'occupe de barricader la porte et la fenêtre. Quand il se retourne, Sarah est en chemise de nuit, et ma foi très mignonne. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement (et se met une claque mentale).

Il songe que cela ne va pas être une nuit facile. Sarah est si innocemment séduisante ! Il doit résister à tout prix !

SC : Que regardez-vous ? Venez vite vous coucher, j'ai froid !

RD : Heu… Oui… Ben vous au moins, vous avez confiance en moi !

SC (battant des cils) : Malgré les horreurs que Peter a racontées, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal ! Je vous aime tant !

RD (rougissant) : Moi aussi je vous aime ! Mais les hommes, vous savez…

SC : Ben, quoi, les hommes ?

Ram Dass se glisse timidement à l'opposé du lit. Le plus loin possible de Sarah !

RD : Nous avons certains désirs !

SC : Comme Peter avec Becky ?

RD : Oui, c'est ça ! Peter aime Becky (je le suppose du moins) donc ils…Vous voyez !

Sarah ne voit pas très bien mais opine quand même.

SC : Mais ils devraient attendre de se marier ! Ce n'est pas bien sinon !

RD : Oui. Mais c'est difficile quand on est attiré par quelqu'un vous savez…

Sarah se rapproche de Ram Dass et se colle tendrement contre lui. Ram Dass sursaute.

SC : Vous n'avez pas amené de pyjama ?

RD (brusquement) : Non ! Je n'ai pas de pyjama. Enfin, je dors sans pyjama en été… (Il vaut mieux que je reste habillé, d'ailleurs… Oh la la…)

SC (surprise) : Oh ? Mais là, vous allez dormir tout habillé ?

Ram Dass soupire et se dit que décidément Sarah est fort innocente parfois. Et que justement c'est encore plus dangereux !

RD : Je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant vous ! Et les convenances ? (J'imagine déjà la tête de ce vieux chameau de Mlle Mangin !)

SC : Becky et Peter vous ont bien vu sans vêtements, eux !

RD (bondit) : HEIN ? Que dites-vous ?

SC : Ben, ils nous ont dit qu'ils vous espionnaient quand vous étiez avec une fille !

L'idée lui est pénible et elle se met à renifler.

RD : Sarah ! Mon amour ! Ne pleurez pas ! Je ne toucherai plus aucune autre fille que vous ! (Enfin quand nous serons mariés, je veux dire). Vous êtes la seule dont je n'ai jamais été amoureux ! Je vous le jure !

Sarah sourit, rassurée, et embrasse Ram Dass tendrement.

RD (furieux) : Tout de même, ces deux petits voyeurs pervers ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Je leur dirai ma façon de penser dès demain !

SC : Calmez-vous ! Dites, est ce que nous sommes fiancés ?

RD : Ben oui, je le suppose ! Officieusement en tout cas !

SC : Nous pouvons nous tutoyer alors ?

RD : Si vous… Si tu veux !

SC : Enlevez… Enlève au moins ta veste ! Il fait terriblement chaud !

Ram Dass obéit et se retrouve torse nu mais il a encore plus chaud ! Allez savoir pourquoi ! Il commence à se répéter une déclinaison latine très ennuyeuse pour calmer ses hormones mâles. Cela semble un peu marcher !

Des gémissements ignobles se font entendre dans la chambre du dessous et Sarah, affolée, bondit sur Ram Dass. Celui-ci lui tapote gentiment le dos (il en transpire encore plus) pour la rassurer et perd le fil de sa déclinaison (qu'il a à moitié oubliée d'ailleurs !).

SC : Qu'est ce que c'est ? On assassine Becky !

RD (qui a décrypté facilement le son) : Non, rassure toi, on n'assassine pas Becky ! Peter et elle… Font des choses, et ils font du bruit ! C'est tout !

SC : Quoi ? (Le franc tombe) Oh ! Oui ! Ca ! Mais les gens font donc ces bruits affreux ?

RD : Pas tous ! Certains glapissent plus que d'autres. Et ce n'est pas la discrétion qui étouffe Peter et Becky !

SC (pensive) : Oui, c'est vrai.

Ram Dass est franchement amusé par la pureté naïve de Sarah. Le désir revient et il décide cette fois de penser à Mlle Mangin. L'effet douche froide est heureusement immédiat. Penser à cette vieille chouette est radical ! Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Un baiser passionné réunit bientôt les deux amoureux. Les gémissements perturbent Ram Dass déjà chamboulé par la proximité de Sarah et il approfondit le baiser. Curieusement Sarah ne s'offense pas et attire le jeune homme qui s'allonge sur elle. Après des baisers et des caresses plus ou moins (surtout moins) chastes, Ram Dass se redresse, haletant, et dit : Alors ! C'est pas dur de résister à la tentation d'aller plus loin ?

SC (rouge et perturbée) : Euh… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui arrive après mais oui… Je voudrais le savoir ! Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire !

RD (grogne) : C'est impossible ! Je ne parviendrai jamais à rester à côté de toi sans continuer ! Et en étant amoureux, c'est encore plus dur de résister !

SC (petite voix) : Nous ne devrions peut-être pas résister ?

RD (indigné) : Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille ! Je compte t'épouser honorablement ! Déjà que je n'ai pas tellement à t'offrir…

SC : Je sais que tu es sincère ! Mais je me dis que vu les circonstances… Demain nous pourrions tous mourir et ce serait bête !

RD : Euh… C'est une façon de voir les choses ! (Qui nous arrange bien !)

SC : Est ce que cela fait mal ?

RD : Oui, un peu la première fois. Mais tu es sûre ? Tu es si jeune, si pure…

SC : Je t'aime et j'ai peur de mourir sans avoir exprimé cet amour !

RD : Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Et j'ai aussi très peur…

Rideau. Le reste ne nous regarde pas.

Chez Peter et Becky…

B : Peter, écoute ! Des gémissements chez M'zelle Sarah !

P : Bon Dieu ! Est-ce l'assassin qui revient ?

B : Attends, Peter ! Reste avec moi ! Allons voir, mais à deux ! Faut pas rester seuls !

P : T'as raison Becky ! Ne nous séparons pas !

Ils se glissent furtivement au deuxième étage. Dans l'angoisse, ils sont restés tout nus et cela fait un curieux tableau à la lueur macabre de la lune !

P (chuchote) : Si on s'attaque à Mlle Sarah, je fais un malheur !

B : Moi aussi ! C'est une si gentille demoiselle ! (En bref, Marguerite, on s'en fiche !)

P : Ecoutons !

B : Tu entends quelque chose, Peter ?

Peter écoute attentivement et devient rouge, puis blanc, puis vert.

B : Peter ? On dirait que tu as avalé du vinaigre ! Ca va ?

P : Becky ! J'entends des choses louches !

B : Louches ?

P : Il y a deux personnes là-dedans !

Il réécoute et serre les poings. Ce qu'il perçoit est éloquent !

B (énervée) : Mais dis moi ce que tu entends, Peter !

P : Mlle Sarah gémit « continue ça va très bien, j'ai pas trop mal » et l'autre « je vais le plus doucement possible ! » puis les deux gémissent « je t'aime ! »

B : Quoi ? M'zelle Sarah ?

P : Ah, ça te la coupe, hein, Becky ? Cet Indien de malheur est en train de la violer ! Quel salaud, avec ses airs hypocrites et bien élevés !

B (avec bon sens) : Ben, Peter, là, ils ont l'air d'accord ! Tu vois mal les choses, ils s'aiment on dirait ! Comme nous !

P : Mais Mlle Sarah ! Si innocente ! Si pure !

B (regard de travers) : Ah, arrête ! Qui tu préfères pour finir ? M'zelle Sarah est comme les autres ! Elle aime, et elle se donne, point ! Surtout qu'on est en sursis, autant ne pas traîner et en profiter ! T'es idiot, parfois !

P (amer) : C'est ça…

B (rêveuse) : Comme c'est romantique et mignon ! Ils vont si bien ensemble !

Les gémissements se font entendre plus fort et Peter grogne : Partons ! Ca me rend malade !

Becky le suit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle boit le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet et murmure : Bonne nuit, Peter !

P : Bonne nuit Becky !

Ensuite il rumine longuement, imaginant le corps frêle de Sarah aux mains de ce pervers. Sa nuit est pleine de cauchemars !

La nuit est aussi mauvaise pour Amélia et Gertrude Mangin qui rêvent de choses déplaisantes. Amélia qu'un sadique la poursuit avec un grand couteau sanglant, et Gertrude que son cher collège tombe en faillite !

Tom Crisford a des rêves très… spéciaux !

Charles Carmichael dort solidement, pas influencé par le climat d'angoisse !

Lavinia se voit présidente des Etats-Unis, rien de moins !

Marguerite…. Ah, non, heu, Marguerite est morte, c'est vrai !

La meilleure nuit revient sans conteste aux nouveaux amants ! (Une nuit fort courte).

L'aube se lève. Peter se réveille après un dernier cauchemar et se colle contre Becky, décidant d'oublier la situation avec une petite séance ! Le problème est que Becky ne se réveille pas.

P : Becky ! Réveille-toi paresseuse ! Il est 10 heures ! Je te désire, ma p'tite Becky !

Becky fait la sourde oreille. Après l'avoir secouée sans délicatesse, Peter commence à s'inquiéter. Becky reste inerte et la surdité a des limites.

Affolé, il se précipite au second, décidé à déranger Ram Dass qui est le seul à soigner les petits bobos du groupe. Et en plus cela tirera Sarah de ses griffes.

Ram Dass, épuisé, se réveille en entendant un sifflement furieux derrière la porte. Grognant il se retourne et sourit tendrement en voyant Sarah, qui dort profondément.

Qu'elle est belle ! La nuit a été merveilleuse. Perdu dans sa contemplation béate, il sursaute quand on gratte à la porte.

P : Ram Dass ! Réveillez vous !

RD : Qui est là ?

P : Peter ! Venez !

RD (soupçonneux) : Qui me prouve que c'est toi ?

P : Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Vous reconnaissez bien ma voix, non ?

A contrecœur, Ram Dass ouvre la porte. Peter sursaute en le voyant nu et Ram Dass sursaute aussi car Peter est dans le même appareil.

RD (grogne) : Tu ne t'habilles plus, maintenant ?

P : Et vous alors, hein ?

RD : Moi je sors du lit, Peter. Que se passe t'il ? Je suis crevé !

P (agressif) : Faut pas violer des jeunes filles innocentes !

Ram Dass rougit. Une petite voix se fait entendre. Celle de Sarah mais Peter ne comprend rien car elle parle en hindi, une langue subtile et diabolique pour Peter.

P : Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

RD (moqueur) : Cela ne te regarde pas ! Mais je vais quand même te le traduire, elle demande : Mon amour adoré, reviens près de moi !

Peter s'étrangle. Ram Dass répond en hindi à Sarah.

RD : Là je lui dis que tu viens nous déranger, et j'ajoute, ma petite fleur de lotus…

P : N'importe quoi ! C'est stupide !

RD : Certaines personnes sont moins frustes que toi, Peter ! Plus romantiques.

Humilié, Peter voit apparaître Sarah en robe de chambre élégante. Il manque de s'étrangler de rage quand il la voit s'accrocher de manière possessive au jeune Indien et l'embrasser sans aucune gêne.

P : M… Mlle Sarah…

SC (radieuse) : Nous sommes fiancés, Peter !

P (grommelle) : Encore heureux ! Dites, Becky se réveille pas !

RD : Tiens, tu l'as aussi épuisée, ou quoi ? Ca te va bien de me faire des reproches !

P : C'est pas la même chose ! Vous venez ?

RD (soupire) : _Atcha !_

P : Hein ?

SC : Cela veut dire, bien, d'accord !

P : Oh. Cessez un peu de parler votre langue bizarre ! Vous n'êtes pas seuls au monde !

A voir les regards langoureux (stupides, juge Peter) que s'échangent les deux amoureux, on dirait bien que si, ils se croient seuls au monde !

Ram Dass reparaît, habillé. Peter a dû subir toute une séance de petits bisous entrecoupés de dialogues en hindi auxquels il n'a rien compris.

P : Enfin. L'amour vous rend stupides !

Ram Dass et Sarah suivent Peter en se chuchotant (toujours en hindi !) et en s'arrêtant tous les trois pas pour s'embrasser. Peter trépigne !

RD (acide) : Dis donc, Peter, tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller un peu ? Te balader à poil est inconvenant vis-à-vis des dames ! (Et je n'apprécie pas trop non plus).

P : Ben voyons ! Ca ne vous a pas gêné de passer la nuit à poil et de violer une jeune vierge innocente !

SC (pincée) : Tu exagères, Peter ! Je l'aime et étant donné notre situation plus que précaire nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre ! (Bon, on n'a même pas essayé, mais…) Tu peux parler, toi qui a déshonoré Becky depuis longtemps !

P (avec mauvaise foi) : C'est pas pareil ! Becky n'est pas une demoiselle ! Ca ne compte pas ! (Sympa, Peter !)

SC (fâchée) : Tu es ignoble, Peter ! Becky compte beaucoup !

RD : Certes ! Ne regarde pas cet horrible spectacle, mon cœur !

P (vexé) : Dites ! Je ne suis pas plus laid que vous à poil !

Sarah rougit et se cache pudiquement le visage dans la poitrine de Ram Dass (elle n'avait rien remarqué avant, la cruche !).

Ils arrivent (enfin) au chevet de Becky.

Ram Dass, plein d'appréhension, tâte Becky (en tout bien tout honneur !) et fait un bond en arrière.

RD (voix étranglée) : Peter ! Elle est MORTE !

P (crie) : QUOI ? (Sanglote) Ma p'tite Becky ! A l'assassin !

SC (hurle) : Becky ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Becky !

Les chambres s'ouvrent. Tout le monde contemple, choqué, le cadavre de Becky.

CC : Comment est ce possible ? Peter ?

P (sanglote) : Je ne comprends pas ! Hier soir, elle allait bien ! On est même allés espionner Ram Dass et …

Là, il s'arrête. Il a beau détester Ram Dass, il décide de taire le déshonneur de « sa » Mlle Sarah.

P : … Et elle allait bien !

RD (hurle) : Mais c'est une manie de m'espionner ! On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter la vie privée des gens ?

LH : Ah, ah ! Il y avait donc quelque chose à espionner ?

Ram Dass rougit. Sarah aussi, mais dans l'émotion personne ne le remarque.

GM : Vous dormiez ENSEMBLE ? PETER ! Quelle HONTE !

TC : Peu importe, Mlle Mangin ! L'heure n'est plus aux reproches pour cette malheureuse !

Ram Dass (sent le verre) : Des somnifères ! Encore du poison ! D'où vient ce verre ?

P : Sais pas ! Il était là, tout préparé !

Tout le monde se regarde, navré de la stupidité fatale de Becky.

AM : Nous allons mourir !

GM (glapit) : AAAH ! SILENCE AMELIA !

Amélia encaisse une claque de sa sœur. Elle se calme.

Charles Carmichael recouvre pudiquement le cadavre de Becky.

Tout le monde part s'habiller, désemparés par ce nouveau crime.

Peter reste prostré, reniflant.


	4. Chapter 3 : Nous n'irons plus au bois

**Chapitre 3 : Nous n'irons plus au bois…**

Dans la chambre de Sarah. Celle-ci s'essuie les yeux.

SC : Marguerite ! Becky ! Mes meilleures amies !

RD (désolé) : C'est atroce ! Nous restons huit !

SC (sursaute) : Ram Dass ! Le poème ! _Neuf petits singes vont dormir. Un ne se réveille pas et il en…_

RD : …_ reste huit…_ Ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence ! Cet assassin joue un jeu macabre ! A croire…

SC : Quoi ?

RD : Que tout suit un plan bien établi… A l'avance.

SC : Tu veux dire que l'assassin ne tue pas AU HASARD ?

RD : Il semble suivre ce stupide poème ! Il a prévu comment et quand chacun de nous doit mourir, on dirait !

SC : Mon Dieu !

RD (sombre) : Espérons que nous sommes dans les derniers de sa liste ! Je veux que nous restions ensemble. Toujours. Nous deux en tout cas. Les autres feront à leur idée.

SC : C'est clair que je ne te quitte plus !

Ils s'embrassent et basculent (encore) sur le lit déjà bien défait.

SC (gémit) : Dis…

RD (qui l'embrasse) : Quoi ?

SC : Il faudrait peut-être changer les draps ?

RD : Oh, ne t'occupe pas de ça… Maintenant…

Rideau. Le reste ne nous regarde pas.

Autant dire qu'ils descendirent en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

TC : Ah, vous êtes en retard !

RD : Excusez moi, Monsieur mais Sarah était bouleversée (par quoi ? Hum…).

TC : Oui, bien sûr… Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ma chérie. Tu vas mieux ?

SC : Oui, merci Oncle Tom ! Ram Dass m'a réconfortée… (Comment ?)

Lavinia ricane perfidement. Peter recrache son lait sur la table, furieux.

Sarah s'assied et observe suspicieusement son verre de lait.

RD : Bien, il faut fouiller l'île très soigneusement !

Il regarde également son lait de travers mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

LH : Buvez, cher Ram Dass ! Je l'ai servi pour vous!

Sarah, jalouse, foudroie Lavinia du regard. Lavinia arbore un air satisfait.

Ram Dass est encore moins rassuré par la déclaration de Lavinia.

RD (platement) : Merci, Mlle Lavinia. Mais je ne bois jamais de lait.

GM (directrice) : Vous devriez ! C'est excellent pour la santé ! Ne faites pas l'enfant capricieux et buvez le ! Il n'est pas empoisonné !

Ram Dass rougit d'être humilié ainsi par Mlle Mangin. Peter rit méchamment.

RD : Je ne suis pas l'un de vos élèves, Mlle Mangin !

Tom Crisford a pitié de son serviteur et intervient.

TC : Laissez le tranquille ! Les hindous ne mangent pas de bœuf, et ne boivent souvent pas de lait ! Question de croyances ! Les vaches sont sacrées, aux Indes !

Gertrude Mangin renifle, scandalisée.

GM : Est-ce à dire que c'est un PAÏEN ?

AM : Un païen ? Oh ma sœur, comme c'est intéressant !

P : Quelle horreur !

SC (furieuse) : Tu vas te taire, Peter ?

Charles Carmichael soupire. Si maintenant on commençait à se disputer sur des questions de religions, la communauté survivante allait se dissoudre. Quoiqu'elle ne fût déjà pas fort soudée au départ…

TC : Mais non, Mlle Mangin. Ram Dass est chrétien depuis longtemps. Mais il a gardé quelques habitudes… De plus il n'aime pas le goût du lait…

RD (grogne) : Et puis d'abord, cela ne regarde que moi… Alors fichez-moi la paix !

GM (vexée) : Restez poli ! Rappelez-vous votre rang ! Vous n'êtes qu'un domestique !

RD (crie) : Fermez la, vieille chouette ! Quand on martyrise les petites filles, on ne donne pas de conseils aux autres !

GM (s'étrangle) : Co… Comment OSEZ-vous ?

Elle est d'autant plus furieuse qu'il a sournoisement jeté une pierre dans son jardin.

L'assemblée observe Ram Dass, abasourdie. C'est la première fois qu'ils le voient se départir de sa politesse et perdre son self-control.

Sarah regarde son amoureux d'un air admiratif. Tous ceux qui pensent que Mlle Mangin est bien une vieille chouette (c'est-à-dire tout le monde) ricanent discrètement.

TC : Ram Dass, très cher, calmez vous. La vulgarité ne vous va pas !

RD : Oui Monsieur.

Satisfait de sa repartie, il écarte soigneusement son verre de lait et boit son thé.

Mlle Mangin regarde haineusement l'Indien redevenu impassible. Seule sa peur de s'isoler avec un assassin la dissuade de quitter la table.

RD : Bien, je disais donc, il faut fouiller l'île très soigneusement !

CC : Oui. Nous irons après avoir fini de manger.

AM : Oh ma sœur ! Vous avez vu ? Une croix de plus sur le tableau !

GM : Silence Amélia ! Nous ne sommes pas aveugles !

LH : Quand a-t-on pu faire ça ?

P : Cette nuit, tiens !

RD : Mais toute la maison était barricadée !

AM (gémit) : Mais alors ! L'assassin est peut être à l'intérieur ! Oh ma sœur !

GM (excédée) : LA FERME !

TC : Mlle, allons, gardez votre sang-froid !

CC (pensif) : Ce n'est pas stupide, ce qu'elle dit ! Il y a peut-être une cachette secrète, dans les murs ou au grenier !

RD : Bon, alors nous allons commencer par la maison !

LH (ricane) : Par les chambres !

Ram Dass et Sarah se regardent furtivement, angoissés. Rendus négligents par la passion de leurs premiers ébats, ils ont oubliés de changer les draps, et personne ne pourra ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé dedans. De là à se faire prendre…

Ram Dass répartit habilement les groupes de recherche, Charles Carmichael et Lavinia au rez-de-chaussée, Tom Crisford et Amélia Mangin au premier étage, lui et Sarah au deuxième et Gertrude Mangin avec Peter au grenier.

Personne ne proteste sauf Peter que personne n'écoute.

Revenu dans la chambre, Ram Dass soupire de soulagement.

RD : Ouf ! Sauvés ! Changeons vite ce lit !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

SC : Voilà ! J'adore quand tu te fâches ainsi !

RD : Hum, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid… Cette situation porte sur les nerfs !

SC : En tout cas, il n'y a rien ici…

Effectivement, les groupes revinrent bredouilles. Aucune cachette, les proportions des murs tombaient juste, c'était une maison sans reproches.

CC : Bien, cherchons maintenant sur l'île ! Les mêmes groupes, dirigeons nous vers le centre de l'île, comme un filet !

L'île était vraiment toute petite.

LH : Mes malles !

RD (acerbe) : Au diable vos malles, Mlle Lavinia !

Lavinia en reste bouche bée. Décidemment, Ram Dass attrape un sale caractère.

Gertrude Mangin part d'un bon pas, Peter traînant les pieds derrière elle.

GM : Plus vite, Peter !

P : Oui, Mlle Mangin…

GM : Quelle horrible forêt ! Elle est toute sauvage !

P : Ouais…

Il pense tristement à Becky. Avec qui va-t-il s'envoyer en l'air maintenant ? Et Mlle Sarah qui est déshonorée ! Il se dit soudain que cela la rend peut-être accessible et se met à échafauder des plans de séduction. Ou alors cette chienne en chaleur de Mlle Lavinia ?

Charles Carmichael avance d'un pas régulier, examinant minutieusement le moindre recoin de forêt. Lavinia se plaint de la chaleur.

LH : Votre femme ne vous manque pas, Maître Carmichael ?

CC : Si bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

LH (perfide) : Je pourrais peut être combler ce manque douloureux ?

Carmichael se retourne comme piqué par une guêpe, choqué. A-t-il bien entendu ? Le regard lubrique et avide de Lavinia est sans équivoque possible. Elle essaye bien de le séduire de manière totalement inconvenante.

CC : LAVINIA ! Êtes-vous folle ? Je suis marié et vous êtes une jeune…

LH : Oh, je n'ai plus de virginité à perdre ! Aucune importance !

Carmichael s'essuie le front ! Il se demande bien qui a osé dépuceler cette ignoble peste ! La tentation d'assommer Lavinia le traverse.

LH : Oui, Monsieur James n'était pas mauvais amant !

CC (horrifié) : Cet horrible cuisinier ? Vous êtes… Je préfère ne rien dire !

LH : Bah, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix à la pension, puisque cet idiot de Ram Dass faisait la fine bouche envers moi…

CC : Pas si idiot que ça ! Ne vous approchez PAS de moi ! Compris !

LH : Que vous êtes coincé ! Je plains votre femme !

Elle continue sa marche, boudeuse (et en manque)…

Tom Crisford se promène calmement. Vers le milieu de la forêt il se rend compte qu'il a semé Mlle Amélia. Contrarié, il rallie le centre de la forêt le plus vite possible.

Ram Dass et Sarah explorent la forêt main dans la main et pas trop à l'aise.

Cela ne les empêche pas de s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre pour s'embrasser et se murmurer des fadaises d'amoureux.

Ram Dass plaque Sarah contre le tronc de l'arbre et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Malgré la situation, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de céder une nouvelle fois à la passion !

C'est en se rajustant qu'ils entendent soudain un cri atroce !

SC : Mon Dieu ! Ecoute !

RD : Une voix de femme ! Viens vite !

Ils courent le plus vite possible (mais ils sont fatigués, ha, ha !) vers l'endroit du cri.

Ils y retrouvent Carmichael, blême, Lavinia boudeuse, Peter gémissant et Tom Crisford tenant dans ses bras Mlle Mangin évanouie.

Le cœur battant, ils regardent la cause de leur effroi.

Amélia Mangin gît assise contre un arbre. Sa figure est bleue et on peut voir une espèce de liane qui enserre fortement son cou potelé. Bref, Amélia Mangin a été étranglée.

D'où le cri d'agonie de Gertrude Mangin. Aurait-elle finalement un peu de cœur ?

Sarah s'effondre par terre avant que Ram Dass ne puisse la rattraper. Ses jambes ne la portent plus devant l'ignoble spectacle. Ram Dass, bouleversé, s'agenouille à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Le retour est lugubre.

Charles Carmichael et Peter portent le corps d'Amélia et les autres suivent en une file macabre.

Ram Dass doit même porter Sarah qui tremble d'effroi et claque des dents, choquée.

RD (murmure) : _Huit petits singes vont dans la jungle. Un y demeure et il en reste sept…_

SC : Tu avais raison ! Cela correspond aux crimes…

RD : Combien tu paries qu'il y a un autre singe barré sur le tableau ?

Une fois au salon, le brouhaha d'angoisse est général.

GM (pleurant) : Amélia ! Morte !

Ram Dass a beau la détester, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Et puis tout le monde aimait bien cette gentille et naïve Mlle Amélia.

Pauvre Mlle Mangin ! Sa sœur ! Une sympathie pour elle renaît.

Gertrude regarde le tableau avec le huitième singe barré qui semble la narguer.

GM : Quelle perte pour le collège ! Un professeur gratuit de géographie, danse et travaux manuels ! Cela coûtera une fortune de la remplacer !

L'assemblée la contemple, choquée.

Ils ont leur réponse, Gertrude Mangin n'a pas de cœur ! Elle voit tout en profit pour son collège. Même sa sœur n'était pour elle qu'un moyen d'économiser de l'argent.

Un bruit sec retentit.

Ram Dass vient d'assener une gifle magistrale à Mlle Mangin.

Elle le regarde, éberluée, tandis que la trace des doigts du jeune homme s'imprime lentement sur sa joue.

Sarah et Lavinia poussent des cris aigus.

TC : Ram Dass ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Ram Dass est pâle de rage. Tom Crisford l'a rarement vu comme cela.

RD : Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle le mérite ? Cette ignoble femme ! Sa SŒUR vient d'être ASSASSINÉE et elle pense que cela lui fera perdre de l'argent pour son satané collège ! Elle n'a pas le moindre chagrin !

Regards gênés. Effectivement tout le monde estime que Mlle Mangin ne l'a pas volée.

Finalement ils sont contents que Ram Dass ait osé faire ce dont tout le monde avait envie. Et il n'y a pas été de main morte.

GM : Comment… Avez-vous… OSÉ me toucher ?

Elle se dresse, sifflant comme une vipère, et se jette sur Ram Dass qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris par l'attaque.

Criant des insultes, elle griffe méchamment le visage du jeune homme.

Sarah, si timide, se jette pourtant entre eux en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de Mlle Mangin. Celle-ci hurle et, devenue hystérique, empoigne Sarah par les cheveux et commence à les tirer. Sarah hurle à son tour. Peter bondit pour délivrer Sarah et griffe Mlle Mangin. Lavinia encourage la bagarre à grands cris.

Consternés, Charles Carmichael et Tom Crisford finissent par intervenir et doivent se mettre à deux pour écarter la directrice.

Une claque cette fois donnée par Maître Carmichael calme sa crise. Elle s'effondre sur le sofa, sanglotant à perdre haleine.

TC : Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous, tous !

GM : C'est de votre faute, stupide milliardaire ! Vous avez abandonné ma sœur en forêt, à la merci du premier assassin venu !

TC : C'était un accident Mlle !

Sarah soigne gentiment les blessures qui défigurent légèrement Ram Dass. Heureusement Mlle Mangin se rongeait les ongles, ce qui a limité les dégâts.

Celui-ci, douillet, recule avec constance devant la menace du désinfectant qui le pique trop à son goût. Sarah doit lui parler d'une fois cajoleuse (comme à un gamin de deux ans, quoi…) pour qu'il se soumette à ses soins. Il crie néanmoins sous la brûlure comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

RD : Je suis défiguré !

SC (chuchote) : Mais non ! Tu es toujours aussi mignon !

LH : Ca c'est vrai ! C'est même sexy.

SC : On ne t'a rien demandé Lavinia !

TC : Bien. Ram Dass, arrêtez de gémir, je vous assure que vous êtes toujours aussi attirant (pour moi)… Cela disparaîtra vite.

LH (ricane) : Sauf s'il se fait tuer avant !

SC : Lavinia ! Tu es une vraie peste !

P : Pourquoi pas ! Il a une drôle de tête, comme ça !

SC : Tu es horrible aussi, Peter !

CC : Il faut refouiller dehors pour trouver l'assassin.

TC : Oui, exact.

On jette un seau d'eau sur Mlle Mangin pour la calmer. Sarah est obligée par son oncle de la surveiller pendant que les autres retournent dehors.

Trois heures durant, ils fouillent l'île en long, en large et en travers.

Rien.

Personne ne peut matériellement se cacher.

Ils retournent à la maison, accablés.

Réunis à nouveau, ils expliquent ce résultat à Sarah et Mlle Mangin.

Le petit groupe se regarde pendant ce qui semble une éternité en chiens de faïence.

C'est Charles Carmichael qui rompt le silence, osant dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde a compris et pensé tout bas.

CC : Alors… Cela veut dire… Que l'assassin est PARMI NOUS…

Tous : NOUS ?

Les regards passent de l'un à l'autre.

Parmi eux.

C'est un cauchemar ! L'un d'entre eux… Est un assassin…

Instinctivement, les sept survivants s'écartent les uns des autres.

Ils étaient amis, ou ennemis, ou parents…

Désormais ils sont adversaires.

SC : Ce n'est PAS possible, n'est ce pas Oncle Tom ?

TC : Je crains bien que si, ma petite Sarah…

RD : Qui ?

Cette question tombe à plat dans le silence de mort.

Sarah et Ram Dass se regardent, consternés. Pour le moment, ce sont bien les deux seuls qui ont encore confiance l'un dans l'autre.

CC : Maintenant, asseyons-nous et pensons de façon logique.

Il a repris ses manières professionnelles d'avocat.

Tout le monde s'assied, soigneusement éloignés les uns des autres. Seule Sarah s'assied près de Ram Dass. Charles Carmichael préside.

P : Ecartez vous, Mlle Sarah ! C'est peut-être un assassin !

SC (fâchée) : Je suis sûre que non ! Pourquoi pas moi, tant qu'on y est ?

Le souffle polaire qui passe lui fait comprendre que personne n'écarte cette possibilité.

Choquée, elle ferme la bouche. Encore une fois, seul Ram Dass s'indigne.

RD : Sarah ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Elle, si douce et si gentille ?

CC : Hum, les jeunes filles névrosées, cela existe…

Il jette ostensiblement un regard méprisant à Lavinia, qui lui répond par un clin d'œil aguicheur. Le flegmatique avocat rougit.

La séance peut commencer.


	5. Chapter 4 : Scions du bois

Hé bien, voici le chapitre 4.

Merci à Neteria pour sa review !

**Chapitre 4 : Scions du bois…**

Charles Carmichael se racle la gorge.

CC : Qui a eu la possibilité matérielle de tuer Marguerite ?

P (triomphant) : Les cuisiniers, pardi !

GM : Ca c'est vrai !

P : Et puis il a l'air de s'y connaître en poisons, Ram Dass, non ?

SC : Nous n'avons rien fait !

Ram Dass répond par un silence méprisant aux accusations.

TC : Mais n'importe qui aurait pu se glisser aussi dans la salle à manger !

LH : Oui, tout le monde dormait. Ou faisait semblant !

CC : Sarah, Ram Dass, vous n'avez entendu personne descendre ?

SC (rouge) : Heu… Nous avons cherché un certain moment des ingrédients dans… la cave, donc…

RD (rouge) : Ouiiii… De là naturellement…

Lavinia ricane. Peter grogne.

GM : Stupides enfants ! Vous laissez le repas aux mains d'un assassin ?

RD (vexé) : Premièrement je ne suis pas un enfant…

SC : Moi non plus ! (Depuis cette nuit, na !)

RD : Deuxièmement nous ne savions pas encore qu'il y avait un assassin ! Pourquoi nous serions nous méfiés ?

CC : Exact. Deuxième meurtre. Becky. Qui aurait pu ?

RD (triomphant) : Peter s'est enfermé à clé avec elle ! Qui d'autre aurait pu l'atteindre ?

P : Hé là ! Je n'vous permets pas !

GM : Mais oui ! C'est un fait incontestable!

RD : Tu es venu me réveiller à 10 heures. Sur la nuit, hein… Tu as pu la tuer cent fois.

TC : Cependant, Becky a avalé un verre d'eau déjà là avant qu'ils ne s'enferment. Et c'est apparemment cette eau qui l'a tuée.

LH : Cela, c'est ce que Peter a dit ! Il nous dit ce qu'il veut ! Entre deux cabrioles…

Peter rougit furieusement et regarde Lavinia avec haine.

LH : Et puis, Peter lui aurait donné n'importe quoi que Becky aurait accepté !

GM : C'est vrai. Elle était stupide.

CC : Si l'histoire du verre d'eau est bien vraie, cela nous ramène à n'importe qui. Maintenant le meurtre de Mlle Amélia.

GM (hargneuse) : Monsieur Crisford était seul avec elle !

TC : Hé là… Elle s'est perdue toute seule. Elle était bien trop grasse pour suivre mon rythme de marche… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à temps !

GM : Grasse ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis vous marchez toujours avec une canne depuis votre maladie, alors votre argument ne tient pas !

LH : Là encore, il nous dit ce qu'il veut ! C'est invérifiable.

RD : Je n'ai pas quitté Sarah un seul instant !

LH : Ça on n'en doute pas !

CC : Malheureusement je suis resté tout le temps avec Lavinia…

LH : Oui, et vous n'en avez pas profité !

P : À mon grand regret, je dois innocenter Mlle Mangin.

GM : C'est réciproque, petit vaurien !

CC : Monsieur Crisford, désolé !

RD : Bien, donc il y a des présumés coupables ?

GM (acide) : Vous en faites partie, je vous le rappelle !

RD (gêné) : Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

P : Et puis votre alibi ça ne tient pas ! Qui dit que vous n'avez pas entraîné Mlle Sarah dans le crime ? Elle vous suivrait bêtement n' importe où !

SC (outrée) : PETER !

LH : Si on écrivait notre idée de coupable sur un petit papier ? On les met dans un chapeau et comme ça on aurait…

CC : Une idée générale qui se dégage… Pourquoi pas… Mais attention. Tenons seulement compte des faits ! Pas des rancunes personnelles !

Tous (mielleusement) : Nooooon !

Mais tous se regardent du coin de l'œil avec répulsion. Il y aura des règlements de compte, n'en déplaise à l'avocat.

Les papiers et le chapeau circulent. A Sarah, en tant que plus jeune membre du groupe, échoit la corvée de lire le résultat.

SC : Oncle Tom, une voix. (Celle de Mlle Mangin, rancunière sur sa sœur)

Tom Crisford renifle, hautain.

SC : Peter, une voix. (Celle de Sarah, rancunière à cause de Ram Dass)

Peter glapit avec indignation, aussitôt muselé par Charles Carmichael.

SC : Sarah… Moi même, une voix. (Celle de Lavinia bien sûr)

Là, c'est Ram Dass qui proteste.

RD : Quel est le monstre qui a OSÉ ?

CC : Silence, Ram Dass !

SC : Peter, deux voix… (Celle de Ram Dass, fâché contre lui)

P : Ça alors ! C'est dégoûtant !

SC : Mlle Mangin, une voix ! (Celle de Carmichael, soupçonneux sur son manque de cœur au sujet de l'assassinat de sa sœur)

GM (indignée) : Mais QUI a OSÉ me croire coupable ?

SC : Ram Dass, une voix. (Celle de Peter, affreusement jaloux)

Du coup elle soupire de chagrin en foudroyant l'assemblée du regard.

SC : Et un vote blanc. (Tom Crisford)

LH : Ce n'est pas du jeu !

CC : C'est légal. Ne vous plaignez pas, nous n'avons pas de voix !

LH : Moui, c'est vrai.

CC : À la majorité, Peter doit être le plus surveillé !

P : C'est un complot ! Et puis Mlle Sarah, Ram Dass, cela devrait valoir pour deux ! C'est pareil, ils étaient fourrés ensemble pendant les crimes !

TC : Accepte le verdict, Peter.

Peter rumine de rage mais se tait.

LH : Il est l'heure du dîner ! Déjà que nous n'avons pas déjeuné !

RD : Vous avez mangé à 11 heures du matin ! C'est vraiment le moment de penser à votre estomac ?

LH : Dites donc, mon vieux, quand on avale autant de muffins et de brioches que vous et que l'on finit le pot de marmelade d'oranges, on ne critique pas une demoiselle qui n'a mangé qu'un seul petit toast nature !

Ram Dass est vexé. C'est vrai qu'il a un bon appétit encore encouragé par sa tendance naturelle à rester mince quoiqu'il se permette d'avaler. Mais quand même !

RD (sec) : Cela n'est pas mon problème si vous tentez un régime, Mlle Lavinia !

LH : Il faut bien soigner son corps pour rester séduisante !

RD : Je n'ai pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, merci !

Tom Crisford opine de la tête avec ardeur. Il est entièrement d'accord.

SC : C'est vrai, il est très bien comme ça !

P : Vous êtes aveugle, Mlle Sarah !

GM : Suffit ! Ram Dass, c'est vrai que vous mangez trop, mais vous, Mlle Lavinia, vous n'avez pas besoin de suivre ces stupides régimes ! Une demoiselle de la bonne société ne doit pas réagir comme une coquette ou une actrice ! Prenez donc exemple sur Mlle Crewe ! Elle ne pense à rien de tout cela !

LH (ricane) : Bien sûr, elle est maigre comme un clou, naturellement ! Votre régime de famine quand elle était servante a encore des effets aujourd'hui !

GM (outrée) : Lavinia ! Je ne vous permets pas de me répondre ainsi !

SC : Je ne suis pas maigre, mais mince. J'ai toujours été mince !

LH : C'est ça ! Tu es maigrichonne comme une gamine ! Aucun homme ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille famélique comme toi !

SC (piteuse) : Mais je mange assez, pourtant !

LH : Les hommes préfèrent les courbes généreuses ! Regarde Becky !

SC (vexée) : Pourquoi tu essayes de maigrir, alors ? C'est que tu es jalouse !

P : Et puis Mlle Marguerite n'avait aucun succès et elle était ronde !

LH : N'exagérons tout de même pas la rondeur ! C'était une grosse truie ! Mais toi, Miss Diamant, tu es un cas désespéré dans l'autre sens !

Sarah commence à se démonter. Les paroles venimeuses de Lavinia pénètrent dans son cœur et elle s'observe furtivement dans le miroir. C'est pourtant vrai qu'elle est maigre. Et pâle en plus. Bon, la pâleur est à la mode et très distinguée, mais pour un homme… Un homme très beau qui a déjà vu défiler tout un lot de femmes séduisantes dans son lit… S'il allait comparer avec elle, qui est encore si jeune et si frêle ?

Du coup elle se sauve dans le jardin pour cacher ses larmes.

Lavinia, satisfaite, reste maître du champ de bataille. Pour une fois, elle a gagné.

P : Comme vous êtes méchante, Mlle Lavinia !

LH : Je sais Peter.

P : En plus ce n'est pas vrai que les hommes ne s'intéressent pas à Mlle Sarah ! Elle est très belle même si elle est fragile !

LH (susurre) : Je sais que tu la voudrais, Peter ! Mais tu peux avoir tout de suite une très bonne affaire !

P (choqué) : J'ai bien compris, Mlle Lavinia ? Vous me proposez de…

LH : Viens avec moi ! Je n'en peux plus d'être sans homme !

P : Et si j'étais l'assassin ?

LH : Je te fais confiance, tu es bien trop bête pour avoir monté un plan pareil !

Peter est très vexé, mais une occasion pareille… Cela ne se refuse pas, et il se laisse entraîner vers les chambres par Lavinia.

Ram Dass, inquiet, voit la disparition de Sarah.

TC : Ram Dass, vous nous écoutez ?

RD : Non Monsieur.

CC : Vous devriez !

RD : Oui Monsieur.

TC : Bon, filez ! Carmichael et moi préparerons le dîner pour réduire les risques.

Le regard dubitatif que Ram Dass pose sur eux en dit long.

TC : Ne me regardez pas comme cela ! Je vais me croire coupable !

RD (ironique) : Je croyais que vous aimiez que je vous regarde ?

Il part sans attendre la réponse.

CC : Le stress lui change le caractère. Ne devrions-nous pas nous méfier de lui ? Il est l'un des rares ici assez intelligent pour monter un plan diabolique.

TC : Je réponds de lui ! Je crois juste qu'il commence à accepter mes avances !

Le gentleman se met à rêvasser sous le regard vaguement dégoûté de l'avocat.

Ram Dass parcourt le jardin et retrouve Sarah en train de sangloter sous une tonnelle.

RD : Sarah ! Que se passe t'il ? Cette peste de Lavinia t'aurait elle ennuyée ?

SC (pleure) : Elle a dit des choses méchantes !

Ram Dass la prend gentiment dans ses bras et essuie ses larmes.

RD : Tu n'y es pas encore habituée ?

SC : Elle a dit que je n'attirais pas les hommes car je suis trop maigre, et alors je me disais que tu en aurais assez de moi, et que tu retournerais avec des filles plus âgées et beaucoup plus belles que moi !

Ram Dass soupire. Lavinia a fait du beau travail !

RD : Tu sais bien que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Toutes les filles, même très belles que j'ai pu mettre dans mon lit…

Sarah redouble de sanglots déchirants. Ram Dass, consterné, se rend compte qu'il a commis une gaffe. Ce n'était pas ce genre de détails qu'il devait utiliser !

SC : Il y en a eu tant que cela ?

RD : Heu… Pas mal, oui…

SC : Et très belles ?

RD : Euh, oui… Le plus souvent, oui…

SC : Et qui était la première ? Et quand ?

Ram Dass se tortille, embarrassé. C'est la Gestapo, ici ? (Ah, non, cela n'existe pas encore !) Pourquoi diable Sarah se pose t'elle toutes ces questions ?

RD : Euh… La préceptrice que Monsieur Crisford avait engagée pour moi pour les vacances d'été… Tu sais que j'ai fait mes études au collège de Bombay grâce à la générosité de ton oncle, et ma foi… J'étais mauvais en latin, alors cette femme me donnait des cours de vacances. J'avais euh… (Ne PAS aller plus loin dans les détails)

SC : Oui ?

RD : Euh… 15 ans et je détestais ses cours de latin, mais heureusement, elle donnait un autre genre de cours, et ma foi…

Il sent qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus mais son honnêteté naturelle surpasse sa gêne.

SC : Elle était BELLE ?

RD : Oui, oui, on ne peut pas dire le contraire !

Sarah se remet à pleurer. Ram Dass se maudit de sa maladresse.

RD : C'est le passé, tout cela ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux, sauf de toi ! Je t'aime pour toujours ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour avant ? Et puis je te trouve TRÈS belle, et j'adore tout en toi !

Sarah se calme. Les deux amoureux s'embrassent. Pour un instant, ils oublient la menace qui plane sur leurs têtes.

Au premier étage, Lavinia et Peter s'en donnent à cœur joie. Le lit tremble et leurs cris résonnent dans toute la maison. Il faut croire que Lavinia se moque de faire entendre sa vie sexuelle à tout le monde.

A la cuisine, Tom Crisford et Charles Carmichael se débattent maladroitement avec les ustensiles de cuisine. Ils sont trop habitués à se faire servir.

TC : Je ne croyais pas cela SI difficile !

CC : Et SI complexe !

TC : Vous entendez ces cris de bêtes ?

CC : Il me paraît impossible de les ignorer !

TC : Cette Lavinia est une vraie fille perdue et dépravée ! C'est un très mauvais exemple pour ma petite Sarah !

CC : Bah, Ram Dass veille sur elle comme un chien de garde.

L'avocat n'a aucune idée à quel point la surveillance du bel Indien est rapprochée.

Mlle Mangin surgit, l'air à bout de nerfs.

GM : Mais vous entendez ? Des BÊTES ! Il faut les arrêter, c'est ignoble !

CC : Ils se sont enfermés. A part leur lancer un seau d'eau…

GM : Lavinia ! Elle déshonore le collège ! Elle se conduit en prostituée !

TC : Je crois qu'elle se donne pour rien, Mlle Mangin. Et puis au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'ils sont bien vivants !

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela.

Le dîner voit arriver Sarah les bras pleins de fleurs que Ram Dass a cueillies pour elle. Lavinia et Peter, assis côte à côte, ont les yeux battus, les vêtements froissés et un air de profond contentement sur leur visage. Gertrude Mangin les contemple avec horreur.

Tout le monde commence à se laisser aller et à montrer ses plus secrets côtés.

Un cri s'élève en voyant le pitoyable repas que les deux gentlemen ont réussi à produire vaille que vaille. Certaines choses sont trop cuites (voire brûlées), d'autres presque crues. Un vernis de politesse subsistant, personne ne bronche et tous se rabattent sur le pain et les biscuits. D'un même mouvement, tous flairent leur verre d'eau.

RD : Est-ce du bœuf ?

LH : On ne saurait plus le dire !

CC (agacé) : Ah, assez avec vos histoires de vache sacrée ! Mangez !

La fin du repas est morose. Il est tard et la fuite vers les chambres est générale.

CC : Je vais scier du bois pour le feu, demain !

TC : Bonne idée, mon cher ! A demain !

Ram Dass et Sarah restent bien sûr ensemble et leur nuit est tendre et romantique.

Peter s'est enfermé avec Lavinia et de nouveaux cris bestiaux dérangent les dormeurs (ou amoureux) jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le jour se lève. A 11 heures, Tom Crisford rencontre Peter et Ram Dass (en simple appareil) devant la salle de bains. Il en profite pour mater honteusement.

Puis, ils descendent dans la cuisine. La porte bat au vent.

P : Hé ! Quelqu'un est réveillé !

Dehors il y a du bois scié.

TC : C'est Carmichael ! Il a bien travaillé.

RD : Monsieur ? Regardez !

Quelques gouttes de sang tachent le sol.

Consternés, personne n'ose tourner le coin de la maison.

Lavinia arrive en courant.

LH : Hé ! Il y a un nouveau singe barré sur le tableau !

RD : Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?

Enfin, ils se décident tous à s'approcher. Des hurlements s'élèvent.

Charles Carmichael est couché à plat ventre sur le sol. Seul détail gênant, il a une hache entre les omoplates. Le sang coule.

De leurs fenêtres, Mlle Mangin et Sarah voient le spectacle et crient d'horreur.

RD (murmure) : _Sept petits singes coupent du bois. Un se coupe avec la hache et il en reste… Six…_

Six.

Charles Carmichael, avocat talentueux, père de famille bienveillant, ami dévoué, vient d'être tragiquement innocenté.

Les survivants se regardent de nouveau avec terreur et suspicion.

Le choix d'un coupable se rétrécit, et les meurtres s'enchaînent inéluctablement.

Le corps est posé dans sa chambre.

GM : Heureusement il a eu le temps de couper beaucoup de bois !

Le lunch s'ouvre sur ce mot atroce de la directrice.

Personne n'a même plus la force de s'indigner.

La journée promet d'être belle.


	6. Chapter 5 : Le miel et les abeilles

Voici le chapitre 5. Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné d'où vient le titre ? Non ? (héhé)

**Chapitre 5 : Le miel et les abeilles**

Le petit déjeuner (enfin, le lunch, vu l'heure) se passe dans la morosité.

Monsieur Crisford tourne mélancoliquement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

TC : Pauvre Carmichael ! Comment vais-je annoncer cela à sa femme ?

GM : Au train où vont les choses, plus personne n'aura l'occasion de parler !

LH : Oui, ne vous tracassez pas, vous n'aurez aucune explication à fournir !

P : Puisque nous allons finir assassinés ici.

RD (agacé) : Ah, mais c'est fini, ce pessimisme ?

SC : Oui, vous nous remontez le moral, c'est fou !

TC : Mes enfants, voyez les choses en face ! La situation est grave !

Mais rendus optimistes par leur amour tout neuf, Ram Dass et Sarah rejettent toute idée de mort et pensent qu'ils s'en sortiront coûte que coûte.

Lavinia grignote du bout des dents son toast nature habituel.

Tom Crisford subtilise le dernier muffin au citron sous le nez de Gertrude Mangin. Celle-ci pince les lèvres devant cette muflerie soudaine du gentleman.

GM : Ne vous gênez pas, Monsieur Crisford !

TC : Fi de la courtoisie ! Ce sont mes muffins préférés, et c'est peut-être le dernier que j'ai l'occasion de manger !

Peter avale gloutonnement des toasts garnis à outrance de miel.

Ram Dass refile son verre de lait à Sarah et met la main sur la corbeille de muffins au chocolat. Il adore le chocolat autant que Tom Crisford le citron. Mais lui a la courtoisie de les partager avec Sarah. Celle-ci, encore inquiète des remarques de Lavinia sur sa maigreur (même si son amoureux lui a assez prouvé son attirance pour elle dans la nuit) avale docilement tout ce que Ram Dass lui propose.

Le jeune homme finit ensuite à la petite cuillère le pot de confiture de fraises, puis met la main sur celui de confiture d'abricots. On aura compris qu'il aime le sucré.

GM (piaille) : Ram Dass ! C'est très impoli de finir ainsi les pots à la cuillère !

LH : Quand je disais que c'était un gourmand.

P (bouche pleine) : Chai vrai !

Il projette des miettes partout.

GM (sèche) : Ferme la bouche, Peter ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux !

Ram Dass regarde la directrice avec défi et lèche lentement et ostensiblement la petite cuillère. Gertrude Mangin rougit de colère devant son impolitesse. Tom Crisford et Lavinia ne peuvent s'empêcher de trouver ce geste extrêmement sensuel ! Cela fait par contre rire Sarah, qui a l'esprit beaucoup moins mal tourné.

TC : Ram Dass…

RD : Quoi ? J'aime faire cela et puisqu'on peut mourir, autant ne plus se gêner !

TC : Certes, mais… Enfin, oui, vous avez raison.

LH : Si nous tentions de faire des signaux ?

TC : Des signaux ?

LH : Oui, la côte n'est pas si loin ! Avec un grand feu, des pêcheurs pourraient nous voir et comprendre que nous sommes en détresse !

GM : Ah, mais c'est une excellente idée ! Très bien, Lavinia !

LH (se rengorge) : Merci, Mlle la directrice.

Les autres se demandent pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu cette idée plus tôt.

Tout le monde se précipite sur la plage.

Ram Dass prend nonchalamment le dernier toast et les suit à moins grande vitesse.

Il est accueilli par des cris enragés. Lavinia gesticule en hurlant devant les autres.

RD : Pourquoi criez vous comme un putois, Mlle Lavinia ?

LH (crie) : Un putois ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Ces immondes personnes prétendent brûler mes malles et leur contenu !

RD : Tiens, oui, vos malles. Nous les avions oubliées dans l'affolement.

GM : C'est pour la bonne cause ! Toutes ces fanfreluches brûleront rapidement !

P : Et y aura plus qu'à ajouter du petit bois.

SC : Cela fera un grand feu qui se verra de loin !

Lavinia crie d'horreur. Eclatant en sanglots, elle se jette au cou de Ram Dass.

LH : Ram Dass ! Aidez moi ! Défendez mes affaires ! Cela vous plairait, à vous, que l'on brûle votre pyjama ?

RD (ennuyé) : Je n'ai pas amené de pyjama, Mlle Lavinia.

LH (sanglote) : Comme c'est intéressant ! Mais je vous en priiie ! Aidez moiiii !

Ram Dass commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. La fontaine accrochée à son cou se frotte sournoisement contre lui d'une manière discrète mais sans équivoque. Il n'est qu'un homme après tout ! Manquant d'air, il tapote maladroitement le dos de Lavinia, qui se met à sourire sournoisement au travers de ses faux sanglots.

Le jeune Indien comprend soudain qu'il a commis une erreur en voyant Sarah qui le foudroie du regard. Il tente de se dégager, mais Lavinia est une vraie sangsue et finit par le renverser par terre à force de se coller contre lui. Elle sanglote toujours.

Se désintéressant de la situation, Peter, Tom Crisford et Mlle Mangin commencent à mettre le feu aux malles et à leur contenu. Sarah observe son amoureux et Lavinia, les lèvres pincées, en une parfaite imitation de la revêche directrice.

Plus le malheureux Ram Dass se démène, plus Lavinia l'étrangle. Il commence à être mouillé des larmes de crocodile de la jeune peste.

RD : Mlle Lavinia ! Vous m'étouffez ! Un peu de dignité !

LH : Mais je suis triiiiiste ! Aidez-moi ! Sauvez mes affaires !

RD : Si vous me lâchiez, peut-être, mais comme ça je ne peux rien faire !

Lavinia décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure et place son genou à un endroit TRÈS gênant. Du coup Ram Dass se débat encore plus.

RD : MLLE LAVINIA ! Ôtez-vous de là, c'est affreusement inconvenant !

LH (susurre) : Mais je crois que cela vous fait de l'effet !

RD (outré) : C'est un réflexe purement physique ! Lâchez-moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

LH : Cela me suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de grands sentiments comme Miss Diamant moi !

RD : Lavinia ! DÉ-GA-GEZ !

Sa voix s'étrangle subitement. La main de Lavinia a remplacé son genou. Il se demande comment elle a l'audace de se livrer à ses ignobles attouchements devant les autres, quand il s'aperçoit que Peter, Mlle Mangin et Monsieur Crisford ne les regardent même pas malgré ses cris de détresse. Parole, il pourrait se faire violer sur la plage que ces trois idiots ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt ! D'ailleurs, il EST en train de se faire violer ! Le pauvre a beau être relativement costaud, Lavinia pèse son poids, mine de rien et malgré son régime ! Elle est en position de force et en profite largement pour l'affaiblir par son point sensible.

LH : Laissez-vous faire ! Personne ne regarde ! Vous en mourez d'envie !

RD (affolé) : Je n'ai paaaaas besoin de vous !

LH : Je fais ça mieux que Miss Diamant, croyez moi ! Elle n'y connaît rien, la cruche !

RD : Cela ne vous regarde paaaas ! Je suis comblé moi !

LH : Mais non, mais non… Il vous faut une vraie femme !

RD (acide) : J'ai assez connu de prostituées, Lavinia ! Je n'en veux pas une de plus !

LH : COMMENT ? Vous me traitez de…

RD : De catin, parfaitement ! Lâchez-moi !

CLAC !

Lavinia vient de gifler Ram Dass brutalement.

RD : Aie ! Vous êtes folle ?

LH : Rustre ! Me dire cela ! Mais vous y passerez quand même !

Elle l'embrasse de force avec l'appétit d'une hyène.

RD : Au secours ! A l'aide ! Saraaaaah !

SPLASH !

Un seau d'eau (salée) inonde soudain la violeuse et sa victime.

Lavinia hurle, dégoulinante d'eau de mer.

LH : Qui a osé ? Mes précieux cheveux ! Tout poisseux !

Ram Dass se secoue, soulagé, pour apercevoir Sarah. Un seau (vide) à la main, elle l'observe.

Le jeune homme sent un frisson (qui n'a rien à voir avec l'eau froide) lui passer dans le dos. Il n'a jamais vu Sarah l'air si en colère. Muette, pâle de rage, elle avance et lui assène une gifle magistrale qui résonne aux alentours. Puis elle se dirige avec dignité vers la maison.

Jetant le seau à la tête de Lavinia qui se lamente toujours, Ram Dass se hâte de poursuivre Sarah.

RD : Sarah ! Attend moi ! Mon amour ! Reviens ! Je t'assure que…

SC (tranchante) : Tais toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Après ce que tu as fait !

RD (pitoyable) : Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis fait attaquer par une folle obsédée ! Je t'assure, ma petite fleur de lotus…

SC : Tu t'es laissé manipuler comme un benêt !

RD : Elle est lourde, tu sais…

SC : J'ai beau être idiote, j'ai bien vu qu'elle te faisait de l'effet en te tripotant !

RD : Mais, ma chérie ! C'est un réflexe ! Je ne contrôle pas ça ! Je te jure…

SC : Ah, silence ! M'aimes-tu seulement ? Ou voulais-tu juste me mettre dans ton lit, comme tant d'autres avant moi ?

Ram Dass, furieux, stoppe Sarah de force et la gifle.

RD (hurle) : Ne redis jamais ça !

Sarah, interloquée, se tient la joue. Ses larmes se mettent à couler.

RD : Je t'aime ! Tu comprends ? Plus que tout au monde ! Cette idiote de Lavinia est nymphomane, elle couche avec tout ce qui bouge ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle m'intéresse ? Ca fait deux ans que je ne rêve que de toi, bon sang ! QUE DE TOI !

Sarah sanglote franchement (une fois de plus, n'est ce pas…).

RD : Si tu n'as pas plus confiance en moi que ça, ce n'est pas la peine…

Il tourne les talons et rentre dans la maison en traînant les pieds.

Après avoir épuisé ses larmes, Sarah se met à réfléchir et le remord l'assaille. Oui, elle a mal agi ! Elle sait pourtant que Lavinia est une peste avide de nuire, et surtout de LUI nuire ! Et elle est tombée dans le piège !

Et en plus, elle est seule, à la merci de l'assassin ! Tout ceci la pousse dans le dos et elle se précipite au deuxième étage.

SC : Ram Dass ! Où es tu ?

Elle bute dans un tas de vêtements mouillés, ce qui ranime ses remords. Et si… Il avait été… ? Paniquée, elle glisse doucement la tête par la porte de la chambre.

Ram Dass est allongé sur le lit (presque à poil, précisons le). Ses cheveux lui couvrent le visage mais malgré le barrage de ses longues boucles désordonnées Sarah remarque soudain qu'il est en train de pleurer. De pleurer ?

SC : Chéri ! Ne pleure pas !

Le jeune homme sursaute et se retourne en s'essuyant furtivement les yeux.

RD (vexé) : Je ne pleure pas ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Ses yeux rouges et gonflés disent tout le contraire mais il tient à sauvegarder sa dignité, et il secoue ses cheveux avec arrogance.

SC : S'il te plaît ! Je suis venue te demander pardon ! J'ai dit des choses horribles ! Je suis tellement jalouse… Pardonne moi ! Je t'aime tant !

RD (ému) : Moi aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais du te frapper ! Pardon !

Elle se jette à son cou. Après beaucoup de larmes et un long câlin, les amants terribles se réconcilient enfin, et maudissent Lavinia de concert jusqu'à la septième génération incluse.

SC : Et bien nous avons eu notre première dispute !

RD : Oui, c'est vrai…

Fatigués, ils s'endorment, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Sur la plage, Lavinia jette, hystérique, des cailloux sur les autres, furieuse de la perte de ses affaires.

LH : Cela coûtait une fortune en soies et en dentelles !

P : On s'en moque, Mlle Lavinia ! C'est pour notre survie !

GM : Certes ! Et cessez de faire l'enfant gâtée ! Vous donnez une mauvaise image du pensionnat ! Déjà que vous avez tenté un odieux attentat à la pudeur, sur un domestique, en plus ! Vous croyez que nous n'avons rien vu ?

TC : Je vous conseille de le laisser tranquille !

GM : Jusqu'où seriez vous allée si Mlle Crewe n'avait pas eu le bon sens de vous arrêter ? Hein ?

Conspuée par la majorité, Lavinia grommelle quelque chose qui peut à la rigueur être tenu pour des excuses.

GM : Mon Dieu ! Mlle Crewe ? Où est-elle ?

TC : Elle s'est sauvée à la maison je crois.

P : Avec cet idiot de Ram Dass qui la suit à la trace…

TC : Normal, Peter, il est censé la protéger !

P (grogne) : Tu parles…

Ils remontent ensemble vers la maison. Un gigantesque feu brûle sur la plage à la satisfaction (presque) générale.

GM : Regardez ! Des ruches à miel !

LH : Cela doit venir de là, les pots de miel ! (Futée, Lavinia !)

P : Ah, oui !

Gertrude Mangin rôde autour des ruches, charmée par le spectacle.

LH : Ne vous faites pas piquer, Mlle la directrice !

TC : Bah, laissez, Lavinia ! Nous sommes en plein jour, l'assassin ne peut pas nuire devant tout le monde !

Pour une fois que le cœur momifié de Gertrude Mangin frémit à un spectacle de la nature, personne ne veut s'y opposer !

Peter monte comme un fou pour trouver « Mlle Sarah ».

P : Aaahhh ! Ils sont morts !

TC : QUOI ?

LH : HEIN ?

Ils accourent. Peter regarde, choqué, le lit de Sarah.

Les deux jeunes gens gisent, beaux comme des anges.

TC : Mais Peter…

LH : Ils DORMENT, ces crétins !

P : Ils dorment ?

TC : Mais oui, regarde, ils respirent…

P : Oh ? Ah bon oui… Désolé… Je croyais…

TC : Comme ils sont mignons ! Ram Dass veille vraiment bien sur elle, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !

Naïf, le gentleman ! Peter et Lavinia, eux, savent à quoi s'en tenir. Malgré leur jalousie et leur mauvaise volonté, ils doivent admettre que le spectacle est charmant.

Tom Crisford décide de ne pas les déranger.

TC : Laissons ma petite Sarah se reposer ! Elle est si fragile !

Il descend doucement l'escalier.

Peter et Lavinia regardent encore un moment les dormeurs avec détestation. Ils vont bien ensemble, trop bien ! Cela les hérisse.

Pour se consoler, ils investissent la chambre de Lavinia et de nouveaux hurlements de plaisir envahissent la maison.

Gertrude Mangin, assise sur un banc, se chauffe au soleil. Au milieu des fleurs et des bourdonnements d'abeilles, son visage sévère s'épanouit en un bon sourire, expression tellement rare chez elle !

Tom Crisford décide de faire une sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre pour échapper aux cris dérangeants de Peter et Lavinia.

Sarah et Ram Dass dorment toujours profondément, sourds au bruit ambiant. Ils doivent bien récupérer de leurs nuits trop courtes !

L'après-midi s'avance. Sarah se réveille et s'étire. Ram Dass ouvre également les yeux et baille. Sa bouche reste ouverte de surprise en voyant Peter et Lavinia courir dans le corridor. Le couple infernal est tout nu et se poursuit en poussant des glapissements.

RD : Peter ! Mlle Lavinia ! Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

P : Ben… On joue !

LH : Ben… Oui ! Vous devriez essayer !

RD (en hindi) : Ils sont COMPLÈTEMENT fous…

SC (en hindi) : Irrécupérables !

P : Ah, assez avec votre langue de débiles !

RD : Débile toi-même, Peter… C'est l'heure du thé.

LH : Mais oui ! Allons chercher les vieux !

SC (choquée) : Lavinia !

RD (ricane) : Rhabillez vous, d'abord… Cela devient un lupanar, ici…

P : Vous z'êtes pas très habillé non plus !

RD : Oups !

Les deux couples retrouvent Monsieur Crisford lisant au salon.

TC : Ah, vous voilà… Mlle Mangin profite encore du soleil, je crois…

SC : Oncle… Oncle Tom ! Regarde !

Une croix macabre barre le cinquième petit singe…

TC : Hein ? A midi il n'y avait rien ?...

Tous se précipitent en direction des ruches. Ils voient Gertrude Mangin toujours assise sur le banc.

SC : Mlle la directrice…

Gertrude ne bouge pas. Ils la contournent. Elle a les yeux fixement ouverts. Un sourire de contentement plane encore sur ses lèvres bleuies.

LH : AAAAAAHHHH ! Elle est morte !

TC : Mais comment ? Les abeilles l'auraient elle piquées ?

P : Elle a une seringue dans le cou !

RD : Mais oui… Encore du poison sans doute !

TC : Un poison paralysant…

LH : AAAAH ! Mais… Nous restons seulement cinq !

RD (ironique) : Comme vous êtes forte en calcul, Mlle Lavinia !

SC : _Six petits singes regardent une ruche…Un se fait piquer par une abeille et il en reste cinq…_ Mon Dieu ! Cela continue !

N'ayant même plus l'envie de se livrer à des conjectures sur le coupable, on traîne Mlle Mangin jusqu'à sa chambre.

La sévère et cruelle directrice est sûrement arrivée en Enfer.

Sur la plage, le feu commence à s'éteindre.


	7. Interlude : Berceuse

Ce n'est pas un chapitre (c'est à dire pas de meurtre, histoire de laisser monter la tension !)

Je pense m'égarer de plus en plus mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Encore merci à Neteria pour ses avis !

**Interlude : Berceuse**

Dans le salon, les survivants tournent nerveusement en rond.

TC : Bon, je vais m'occuper du thé.

Tous : AH, NON !

TC (surpris) : Ben quoi ?

LH : Nous ne nous laisserons pas empoisonner !

TC : Mais enfin, Lavinia ! Vous m'accusez ?

LH : Vous comme les autres !

RD : Ah, assez ! Pour éviter de remettre notre sort entre les mains d'une seule personne, allons tous ensemble dans la cuisine pour le thé !

LH : D'accord. Cela n'est pas bête.

SC : Tu as toujours des bonnes idées !

P : Bof, faut rien exagérer ! Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui cuisine d'abord ? C'est à lui de vous servir, non ? Il est domestique oui ou non ?

Sarah rougit de colère devant la mesquinerie de Peter.

RD (hautain) : Cuisiner ne fait pas partie de mes fonctions ! Je conçois que tu te trouves désœuvré sur cette île où il n'y a pas de poney pour t'occuper, Monsieur le palefrenier, mais alors pourquoi tu ne t'y mettrais pas ? Tu ne fais rien depuis l'arrivée !

LH (chuchote) : A part s'envoyer en l'air !

Tom Crisford rit devant cette altercation.

Peter, blanc de colère, se tait. Ram Dass manie trop bien l'ironie. Ses tentatives maladroites pour humilier le jeune Indien se retournent à chaque fois contre lui.

P : Mlle Lavinia, que veut dire désoue… Euh, désœuvré ?

Sarah et Lavinia éclatent de rire devant cette ignorance.

SC : _Margaritas ante porcos !_

P : Hein ?

TC : Ne jetez pas de perles aux pourceaux ! Aux cochons…

LH : Et désœuvré, c'est dire que tu t'ennuies et que tu n'en fiches pas une !

Peter fuit vers la cuisine. Il s'est ridiculisé.

Ram Dass le suit en sifflotant, bien qu'il sache que cela ne soit pas très poli de siffler.

RD : Alors, Peter, on vient faire des mauvais coups seul dans la cuisine ?

P (furieux) : Ah, arrêtez ! Ne prenez pas vos grands airs parce que vous couchez avec Mlle Sarah ! Que lui avez vous raconté comme fadaises pour qu'elle accepte de se laisser déshonorer ?

RD : Juste un _je t'aime_ ! Et un regard séducteur…

P : Je suis sûr que vous vous moquez d'elle ! Vous la laisserez tomber une fois parti d'ici ! Si nous survivons, évidemment !

RD : Bien sûr que non ! Que tu le crois ou non, je suis sincèrement amoureux d'elle…

P (haineux) : Et de ses diamants !

Ram Dass fronce les sourcils devant cette idée.

RD : Je me fiche de l'argent ! Es tu assez idiot pour penser qu'on ne puisse aimer Sarah que pour son argent ? C'est un ange !

P (maugrée) : Bon, vous marquez un point !

RD : Cela n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux qu'il faille croire des horreurs !

P : Chui pas jaloux…

RD : Non, à peine ! Remarque que je te comprends…C'est tellement merveilleux de l'embrasser… (C'est ça, jette de l'huile sur le feu !)

P : Grrr… Vous couchez avec tout ce qui bouge ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que Mlle Sarah n'est pas une jeune vierge de plus à votre tableau de chasse ?

RD (indigné) : Ah, pour ce qui est de s'envoyer en l'air à tort et à travers, tu n'as de leçons à donner à personne ! As-tu pensé à épouser cette pauvre Becky convenablement ? Et elle est à peine froide que tu compromets Mlle Lavinia (quoique je pense qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de réputation à perdre celle-là). L'aimais tu, au moins, Becky ?

P (gêné) : Ben… Non… J'aime Mlle Sarah, moi… Mais bon, Becky était accessible et bonne au lit… Et Mlle Lavinia… Une tigresse ! Fabuleux !

RD : Et tu parles de moi ? Tu as profité de Becky ! C'est odieux ! Je n'ai jamais fait croire à aucune de mes maîtresses que je l'aimais !

P : Ben… Ouais, d'accord... Mais vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les relations sexuelles, c'est formidable !

RD : Formidable, peut être. Mais quand on est fou amoureux, c'est… magique….

Peter regarde Ram Dass avec jalousie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer une pique.

P : En tout cas, p't être bien que vous abandonnerez quand même Mlle Sarah si elle se retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras !

Ram Dass verdit soudainement.

RD : Un… bé… bébé ?

P (ravi) : Ben ouais, vous savez bien comment on fabrique les bébés, non ?

Le jeune Indien sent un vertige le prendre. Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il est tellement amoureux de Sarah qu'il a négligé de prendre ses précautions habituelles. Il a beau repasser leurs diverses étreintes dans sa tête, pas une fois sur les six… Euh, sept, il n'a fait attention. Sept erreurs, cela risque de lui coûter cher !

Peter observe avec jubilation le visage décomposé de son rival. Il en rajoute.

P : Tout de même, à votre âge, c'est stupide ! Même moi je sais comment faire ! Vous avez semé des gosses partout, ou quoi ?

RD (crie) : AH, TAIS TOI ! Bien sûr que je sais comment faire ! Je le fais toujours !

P (moqueur) : Sauf avec Mlle Sarah ! Y a pas à dire, l'amour rend imprudent ! En tout cas, si Monsieur Crisford n'est pas d'accord pour votre mariage, vous avez un TRÈS bon argument, maintenant ! Il va vous traîner à l'église avec un fusil !

Ram Dass regarde Peter avec colère. Pour fuir la grande tentation de lui casser la figure, il remonte dans sa chambre sous le rire diabolique du jeune cocher.

Monsieur Crisford et Lavinia rejoignent Peter et tous les trois chambardent la cuisine pour préparer un thé acceptable.

Sarah s'en tient à sa ligne de conduite qui est de ne jamais quitter Ram Dass. Elle remonte donc au deuxième étage et passe tendrement ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux. Amoureux qui n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

SC : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es tout blanc…

RD : J'ai peur, ma fleur de lotus…

SC : De l'assassin ? Je me demande quand même si Lavinia serait capable de…

RD : Non, pas ça. Peter m'a balancé que nous pourrions avoir un bébé d'un jour à l'autre et il a raison, en plus, le petit salaud…

SC (naïve) : Un bébé ? Je pourrais… Avoir un bébé ? Maintenant ?

Ram Dass regarde Sarah avec pitié. C'est vraiment encore une enfant… Il soupire et entame une longue explication patiente sur les petits oiseaux et les abeilles. La jeune fille a beau être ignorante comme toute jeune fille de la bonne société sur ces sujets là (sauf Lavinia, mais il y a toujours l'exception qui confirme la règle), elle comprend rapidement le système et surtout ses conséquences.

Il ne fait aucun doute que toutes les conditions nécessaires à la reproduction ont étés réunies.

Sept fois.

SC (blanche) : Aie… Effectivement…

RD (gémit) : Ah, c'est ma faute, je n'ai même pas réfléchi aux suites possibles… C'est bien la première fois… Je suis tellement ensorcelé par toi que j'ai tout oublié… Je te demande pardon, ma chérie… Je suis un crétin…

SC : Ne dis pas ça !

Elle hésite. Ram Dass la regarde se tortiller, l'air embarrassée…

RD : Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si embêtée ? Je te jure que même s'il y a… Un problème, je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

SC : Je sais mais… Tu as bien dis… Que si… j'avais un bébé… Je n'aurais plus…

RD : Oui, bon, je vois… Et alors ?

SC : Tu sais que normalement… C'était pour hier matin…

RD : Hein ? Attends, tu ne vas pas paniquer pour deux jours de retard ! Cela arrive !

SC : JAMAIS en trois ans. C'est régulier. Toujours.

RD : TOUJOURS ? Tu n'as jamais eu UN jour de retard ?

SC : Pas même un demi-jour ! On peut paniquer, maintenant ?

RD : Ah, mon Dieu… Ah, mon Dieu…

SC (vexée) : Cache ta joie ! Si tu te sens piégé, je me débrouillerai bien toute seule ! Même si Oncle Tom me tuera et qu'on me traitera de… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

RD : Sarah, Sarah ! Ne dis pas des choses si horribles ! Je ne me sens pas piégé !

Il l'attire doucement sur ses genoux. Elle recommence à pleurnicher.

RD : Je t'aime, idiote ! Je suis inquiet car ce n'est pas la meilleure situation ici pour apprendre ça ! En plus il n'y a même pas de médecin, ici… J'ai peur pour toi, moi, tu es si jeune et si fragile…

SC : Ben, on a encore neufs mois…

RD : Il faut partir d'ici ! Ou démasquer l'assassin !

SC : Je ne vois personne capable d'aller si loin !

RD : Moi non plus. Lavinia est une catin jalouse, Peter un obsédé mesquin mais quand même… Et Monsieur Crisford… Impossible !

SC : Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas lui parler, à Oncle Tom ?

RD : Je préfère garder le secret ! Si cela profitait à l'assassin ?

SC : Oui, c'est peut-être vrai…

Ram Dass a beau cajoler Sarah, il n'est pas tranquille. D'abord, il va être papa. Bon, c'est déjà un choc. Il ne pensait pas à ça si vite. A la limite, il est quand même ému et content. Un petit bébé de la femme qu'il aime… Cela a un côté merveilleux. Mais ils sont à la merci d'un fou sanguinaire, qui pourrait maintenant tuer sa chérie ET son enfant.

On les appelle pour le thé.

Un thé très original placé sur une table mise en dépit du bon sens.

Sarah a un mal fou à trouver le sucre. En dessous de la corbeille de toasts (brûlés).

Le cake aux fruits confits est acceptable et tous se le disputent âprement. Ram Dass donne sa part à Sarah en lui chuchotant qu'elle doit manger pour deux, ce qui la fait rosir. Peter les regarde d'un air narquois en sifflant une berceuse.

LH (agacée) : Assez, Peter ! Nous ne sommes plus des bébés !

P : Oh, c'est pour ces deux là !

Ces deux là le foudroient du regard.

TC : Arrête tes bêtises, Peter !

P : Oui, oui, Monsieur Crisford…

TC : Ram Dass, j'aurais une lettre à vous dicter.

RD : Bien, Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas d'ici que vous pourrez l'envoyer !

TC : Aucune importance. Venez.

Ram Dass le suit, ennuyé. Il déteste abandonner Sarah. Pardon, Sarah et leur enfant ! Il se rend compte qu'il s'est habitué à cette idée et qu'il aime déjà ce bébé.

Monsieur Crisford ferme sa porte à clé, ce qui éveille les soupçons du jeune homme.

RD : Vous devez VRAIMENT fermer la porte ?

TC : Prudence ! On ne sait jamais ! il faut se méfier !

RD : Mais en moi, vous avez confiance ?

TC : Bien sûr ! Pas vous en moi ?

RD : Hum… Sur ce plan là, oui… Bon, votre lettre…

TC : Nous avons le temps ! Asseyez-vous un peu à côté de moi !

Il tapote le lit avec un bon sourire quasi-paternel. Quasi.

TC : Nous n'avons plus eu le temps de nous parler depuis notre arrivée sur cette île de malheur !

Ram Dass reste planté au pied du lit sans bouger.

TC : Allez, vous avez ma permission, asseyez vous donc !

Le jeune Indien s'assied avec méfiance. Il a tout à fait raison de se méfier car aussitôt Tom lui pose le bras sur l'épaule.

RD (gêné) : Mon…, Monsieur, cela n'est pas…

TC : Ne soyez pas timide ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de vous ! Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, je le sais, alors embrassons-nous !

Ram Dass se relève brusquement et recule.

RD : Ah, non, pas VOUS, Monsieur ! J'ai DÉJÀ failli me faire violer aujourd'hui, c'est assez ! Vous savez que je ne suis absolument pas de ce bord là, en plus…

Tom s'approche nonchalamment. Il a tout son temps.

TC : Qu'en savez-vous ? Avez-vous déjà essayé ?

RD : Non, mais… Cela ne m'attire absolument PAS !

Le gentleman se rapproche de son jeune serviteur qui recule au fur et à mesure. Il finit malheureusement par se retrouver coincé contre le mur.

RD : Monsieur, par pitié, n'avancez plus !

TC : Vous savez que vous avez le visage d'un ange ? Vous êtes encore plus beau sans turban ! Vos cheveux sont splendides…

Le pauvre Ram Dass rougit furieusement. Comment se sortir de là ? Il ne peut pourtant pas frapper son patron ? D'autant plus qu'il devra lui demander la main de Sarah…

Ce même patron commence à passer ses doigts dans les longues boucles brunes de son confident. Sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la sienne. Ram Dass se met à trembler d'angoisse. (Visiblement, ce n'est pas sa journée.)

TC : Vous êtes adorable, on dirait vraiment que c'est la première fois pour vous !

RD (furieux) : Que je me fais agresser sexuellement par un homme, oui !

Tom ricane et se rapproche davantage. Ram Dass ferme les yeux, paniqué. Il ne va quand même pas… ?

Si.

Tom Crisford a osé l'embrasser. Longuement. Sensuellement. Profondément. Et Ram Dass est profondément choqué. Non que le gentleman n'embrasse pas bien, au contraire mais pour lui c'est un acte tout à fait contre sa nature.

RD (hagard) : Monsieur… Pitié !

TC : Oh, j'adore quand vous me suppliez ! Mon petit ange…

RD : Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à votre service que vous pouvez de me violer ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il y a des limites !

Monsieur Crisford attire Ram Dass sur le lit en éclatant de rire. Vraiment, on ne reconnaîtrait plus le gentil Oncle Tom de Sarah.

TC : Oh, vraiment ? Et si vous perdiez votre place ? Que feriez-vous de vos beaux principes ? Vous seriez à la rue !

Ram Dass se sent désespéré tout à coup. Il a toujours respecté et aimé Monsieur Crisford, et là celui-ci profite honteusement, et même fort méchamment de la situation. Il se sent trahi.

RD : C'est du chantage, Monsieur ! Je ne vous croyais pas capable de cela !

TC : Cette situation change le caractère ! Nos bas instincts reviennent à la surface !

RD : Oui, alors là, ils sont TRÈS bas !

TC : Ne jouez pas les puceaux ! Je sais bien que vous avez une certaine expérience !

RD : Avec les femmes, Monsieur ! C'est tout différent !

TC : Encore que si vous désirez jouer ce rôle de l'innocence persécutée, cela me convienne ! Je préfère mener l'action ! Criez donc, j'adorerai cela ! Finalement je tirerai un grand plaisir à vous violer réellement !

Ram Dass n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et pense qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir entendre des monstruosités pareilles.

RD (hoquetant) : Vous êtes devenu un PERVERS, Monsieur ! Rien de plus !

Il commence à songer sérieusement à user de la violence pour se dégager de ce piège.

Tom Crisford lit ce désir dans ses yeux et ricane de plus belle.

TC : Non, non… N'y songez pas ! Vous vous voyez dire à notre petite Sarah que vous m'avez frappé ? Elle est si innocente, comment croira t'elle votre absurde histoire que j'aurais tenté de vous violer ? Elle ne comprendra même pas !

Ram Dass est bien placé pour savoir que désormais elle comprendra, mais c'est sûr que cela la choquera au dernier degré d'apprendre ce fait ignoble. Penser à elle et à leur enfant lui redonne néanmoins confiance.

RD : Arrêtez Monsieur ! Je suis déjà amoureux et je ne trahirai pas cette femme !

TC : Tiens donc ! Qui est ce ? Pas cette Lavinia, tout de même ?

RD : Cela ne regarde que moi. Lâchez-moi !

TC : Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous lâcher !

RD : Gardez votre dignité, Monsieur ! Ce que vous faites est déshonorant pour vous !

TC : Je me moque de la dignité ! Je veux du plaisir !

RD : Et cessez de dire des horreurs ! La vulgarité ne vous sied pas non plus !

TC : Pensez à Sarah…

Tom Crisford sait très bien qu'il touche un point sensible. La panique qu'il voit dans les yeux du jeune homme à la seule mention de Sarah est éloquente. Ram Dass cesse de se débattre. Le doute s'insinue en lui. Qu'est ce qui est mieux ? Qu'il trahisse sa bien-aimée Sarah en acceptant de se faire abuser par son oncle, pour la préserver de la découverte que celui-ci est un pervers manipulateur, ou alors risquer de se faire renvoyer et choquer Sarah ? Doit-il se sacrifier ?

Monsieur Crisford sourit en voyant la réflexion du jeune homme. Il l'a amené dans le bon sens, et en profite pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand il arrête, il remarque que Ram Dass a les yeux grands ouverts et fixe le plafond. Il a l'air maintenant tout à fait passif. Tom a beau balader ses mains partout, le jeune homme reste immobile. Seule réaction, des larmes coulent lentement des ses yeux vides.

Monsieur Crisford est un satyre mais commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Apparemment le choc moral a été trop fort pour le garçon. Une certaine honte le submerge. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci serait si sensible. Il a beau le secouer il ne réagit pas. Le gentleman doit lui donner une gifle pour le faire sortir de son état.

RD : Aie !

TC : Réveillez vous, bon sang !

RD : Euh…

Violer un garçon immobile et presque évanoui, même beau comme un ange, cela n'emballe pas Tom. Il décide de remettre ça à une autre fois.

TC (bougon) : Allez, filez ! Je ne pensais pas vous mettre dans un état pareil ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus coincé que je ne croyais ! Filez vous dis je ! Et gardez cela pour vous !

Incrédule, Ram Dass se précipite vers la porte.

RD : Je n'irai pas m'en vanter, Monsieur, faites-moi confiance !

Sarah l'attend dans la chambre. Elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi le jeune homme se met à sangloter dans ses bras.

RD : C'est la tension ambiante, ce n'est pas grave…

SC : Ne t'inquiètes pas, pleure à ton aise !

Si elle savait à quoi Ram Dass vient d'échapper…

Moins il y a de survivants, plus la vie sur l'île est mouvementée !

La folie commence à s'emparer des malheureux...

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 6 : La séance est levée

Hello ! Voici la suite.

Disclaimer : Je crois le moment venu de répéter que rien ne m'appartient (au cas où je finirais par l'oublier ).

Ne me tuez pas, je sais que cette histoire tourne à l'irréalité inquiétante. Mais pas moyen d'en changer une ligne.

**Chapitre 6 : La séance est levée !**

Sarah s'inquiète. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, Ram Dass sanglote convulsivement dans ses bras sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Il en suffoque presque.

SC : Mais enfin, que t'arrive t'il ? Que s'est il passé chez Oncle Tom ?

Son amant sursaute à la mention de ce nom et pleure de plus belle. Après encore un long moment il finit par se calmer. Sarah le berce comme un enfant.

SC : Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ? Ça, ce ne sont pas seulement tes nerfs !

RD (renifle) : Ah, non ! Jamais je ne pourrai te parler de ça ! C'est trop horrible !

SC : Il faut croire, pour te mettre dans cet état ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

RD : Si, mais parler de ça à une jeune fille innocente… Impossible !

SC : Je ne suis plus si innocente que ça, je te rappelle !

RD : Oui, oui, mais je t'assure que cela te ferait trop de chagrin !

Sarah n'insiste plus, légèrement vexée.

Peter et Lavinia se sont dévoués pour le dîner. Ils le servent en retard car ils ont encore forniqué dans la cuisine (beurk !). Cette fois la viande et les pommes de terre sont acceptables. La salade est bien encore un peu terreuse, mais…

TC : Vous ne l'avez pas lavée, hein, la salade ?

LH et P : Heeuuu….

Le gentleman, bien que dépité par sa tentative de séduction (de viol, plutôt !) ratée, mange de bon appétit. Sarah aussi. Ram Dass, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rouges, fixe obstinément son assiette sans oser regarder quelqu'un. Peter se demande si c'est le fait de devenir potentiellement papa qui le perturbe à ce point.

TC (voix mielleuse) : Vous ne mangez pas, mon cher Ram Dass ?

Le jeune Indien sursaute comme un enfant pris en faute. Le regard paniqué, il saisit sa fourchette et commence à manger. Sarah le contemple, surprise. Depuis sa visite à Tom Crisford, son amoureux a l'air d'avoir peur de son ombre. Le regard chafouin que pose son oncle sur lui ajoute à sa perplexité. Oncle Tom n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il a exactement le même air avide et lubrique que pose Lavinia sur les hommes. Révélation ? Sarah s'étrangle avec une feuille de salade. Elle n'ose comprendre.

P : Mlle Sarah ! Ça va ?

LH (réjouie) : Du poison dans ton verre, Miss Diamant ?

SC (tousse) : Désolée de te décevoir, Lavinia ! Tout va bien !

Après les fruits (non lavés eux aussi) du dessert, Sarah entraîne Peter dans le couloir.

SC : Peter, dis moi…

P : Oui, Mlle Sarah ? Des problèmes avec votre fiancé ?

SC : Mais non ! C'est une question inconvenante, mais… Ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme…

P : Ben quoi ?

SC : Est-ce que c'est possible entre… deux hommes ?

Peter regarde Sarah, les yeux ronds. D'où sort-elle des questions pareilles ?

P : Ben… Ça arrive, Mlle Sarah, des hommes qui aiment les hommes ! Mais c'est considéré comme mal par la société. Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler ! Pourquoi ?

SC : Pour rien, Peter… Question d'information… Et naturellement cela choquerait un homme d'être poursuivi par un autre si lui aime seulement les femmes ?

P : Pour sûr Mlle Sarah ! Mais vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ?

SC : Maintenant, oui ! Merci, Peter, tu m'as bien aidée !

P (rouge) : Mais… A votre service, Mlle Sarah !

Sarah retrouve Ram Dass assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague.

Elle saisit une brosse et commence doucement à lui démêler ses cheveux embroussaillés. Ils sont pleins de nœuds.

RD : Aie ! Ça fait mal, ma princesse…

SC : Il faut les brosser plus souvent, alors ! Ou tu pourrais les couper un peu ? Ils ne sont pas un peu trop longs, pour un homme ?

RD (avec répulsion) : Ah, non ! J'y tiens, à mes cheveux ! Tu ne les trouves pas jolis comme ça, ma fleur de lotus ? Tu aimes bien les caresser, pourtant !

SC : Oui, c'est vrai… Tu es très beau comme ça.

RD : Et puis, j'ai subi quelques dommages physiques, aujourd'hui…

SC : Est-ce que Oncle Tom t'a aussi sauté dessus, comme Lavinia ?

Ram Dass bondit comme un ressort.

RD : Co… comment sais-tu _cela_ ?

SC : J'ai vu qu'il te regardait comme Lavinia ! J'en ai déduit le reste… Tu es mort de peur.

RD : Tu es trop intelligente… Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que ton oncle…

SC : Ils sont tous en train de devenir fous !

RD : Oui… N'en parlons plus, je ne me laisserai plus piéger.

Le jeune homme se met à éternuer. Sarah constate qu'il a de la fièvre.

SC : Ah, c'est mon seau d'eau ! Tu as attrapé froid ! Je suis un monstre…

RD : Mais non ! Je suis épuisé, si nous dormions ?

Les deux jeunes gens se blottissent dans leur lit. Ram Dass pose tendrement sa main sur le ventre de Sarah avec un sourire rêveur.

RD : Je me demande si cela sera un garçon ou une fille…

SC : Oui, moi aussi… Bonne nuit, amour…

RD : Bonne nuit mon ange… Et bonne nuit, bébé… (Il commence déjà à bêtifier !)

Ram Dass s'endort en un clin d'œil. La journée a été mouvementée pour lui. La découverte de Carmichael assassiné, la tentative de viol de Lavinia, sa dispute avec Sarah, Mlle Mangin, le bébé, l'agression de Monsieur Crisford… Il en a subi des chocs !

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux, Sarah entend un bruit terrible. Une tempête monstrueuse sévit et secoue les carreaux. Le tonnerre gronde. Des torrents de pluie s'abattent sur l'île. Effrayée, elle se serre contre Ram Dass, qui se réveille à moitié.

RD : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

SC : Une tempête ! J'ai peur, la maison tremble !

RD : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est sûrement pas bon dans ton état !

SC : Pour deux ou trois jours, tu crois que ça compte déjà ?

RD : Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques… J'en mourrais, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

SC : Je vais bien ! Tu as toujours de la fièvre ?

RD : Non ça va… Atchoum ! Par contre j'éternue toujours un peu…

SC : Peut être que quelqu'un dit du mal de toi !

Sarah a une excellente intuition. Vautrés dans un bain chaud, Peter et Lavinia cassent allégrement du sucre sur le dos de Ram Dass.

P : Hé, Mlle Lavinia, vous savez pas tout !

LH : Quoi, Peter ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

P : Hé, ouais ! Ce crétin n'a même pas pris de précautions ! A tous les coups, il a fabriqué un gosse à Mlle Sarah !

LH : Pas possible ! A 26 ans il a commis une erreur de débutant ? L'amour rend idiot !

P : Ça oui, Mlle Lavinia !

LH : Miss Diamant, fille mère ! Ha, quelle revanche ! C'est trop beau ! Pourvu que l'on s'en sorte vivants pour qu'elle soit montrée du doigt honteusement par tout le collège ! Dommage que la vieille Mangin soit morte sans voir son élève modèle dans le péché !

P : Vous êtes méchante, Mlle Lavinia ! Mlle Sarah est naïve, elle s'est laissé séduire par un être sans scrupules !

LH : Tu parles… Elle en pince pour lui depuis qu'elle est gamine… Et cet idiot de Ram Dass que je croyais un bon coup, voilà qu'il se transforme en incurable romantique…

P : On est mieux à juste prendre du plaisir, hein ?

LH : Tu as bien raison, Peter ! D'ailleurs, si nous recommencions ?

La scène pornographique qui suit est censurée. (Pour ne choquer personne.)

Un étage plus haut, Ram Dass embrasse tendrement Sarah et s'allonge sur elle.

RD : Ca me fait tout drôle… avec le bébé… Je vais faire doucement.

SC : Hum… Tu exagères, non ? Je n'y connais rien, mais deux ou trois jours, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour t'inquiéter ?

RD (rit) : Tu as raison. Me voila affolé pour rien, je suis stupide…

SC : Tu es trop mignon…

La scène romantique qui suit est censurée. (Par respect de la vie privée.)

Les deux couples descendent contents, les uns de leur échange bestial, les autres de leur échange très tendre. Tom Crisford descend aussi, mécontent de sa solitude.

TC : Même si des villageois ont vu le feu, impossible de venir ici avec cette tempête !

LH : Exact ! Vous avez saccagé mes soieries précieuses pour rien !

P : Ils viendront à la fin de la tempête !

TC : Ce sera peut-être trop tard !

La journée se traîne… Chacun semble attendre un nouveau crime. La tempête ne diminue pas. Les survivants jouent aux cartes, au jeu de l'oie avec de grands cris de tricherie et de mauvaise foi. Même Ram Dass se dispute comme un gamin avec les autres. Tom est vite agacé par la vitalité sauvage des jeunes. Pendant le jeu, ils ont l'air d'avoir oublié le climat d'angoisse.

La tempête dure plusieurs jours. Au bout d'une semaine, la tension est à son comble. Chacun épie chacun, guettant un indice. Une semaine sans crime, ce n'est pas possible.

Peter et Monsieur Crisford ont du se résoudre à tirer les cadavres dehors (l'odeur !). Sarah s'est évanouie rien qu'à l'idée et Ram Dass a crié en les traitants de monstres torturant une jeune fille fragile. Il a strictement refusé d'approcher les cadavres malgré le persiflage de Lavinia qui l'a traité de femmelette trop sensible. Tom Crisford épluche les livres de la bibliothèque. Sarah et Ram Dass aussi mais ils passent la majeure partie de leur temps à supputer le sexe de leur enfant et à choisir un prénom. Entre la liste de noms anglais et français de Sarah et celle de noms hindous de Ram Dass, il y a du choix. Ils deviennent un peu bêtifiants sur le sujet, d'ailleurs.

Sans surprise, Lavinia et Peter explorent toutes les facettes du plaisir.

Tom Crisford essaye bien de faire de l'œil à Ram Dass, mais à la manière dont sa petite Sarah le foudroie alors du regard, il craint qu'elle n'ait quand même des soupçons. Il se contente de quelques attouchements sournois et pervers qui font chaque fois bondir le jeune homme comme s'il avait été mordu par un serpent.

Sarah et Ram Dass sont dans leur chambre. Le bruit de tempête devient lassant.

SC : C'est quand même bizarre. Depuis la tempête, plus de crimes.

RD : Oui. C'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas quand même un meurtrier dehors, caché dans un trou ou un souterrain, peut-être…

SC : Ce serait mieux que de penser que le meurtrier est l'un d'entre nous !

RD (ricane) : Ou alors, c'était cette vieille folle de Mangin et elle s'est suicidée, ce qui a arrêté les crimes ! Dans ce cas là nous serions sauvés !

SC : Ah, ça c'est une idée. Pourvu que ce soit la bonne. Plus rien ne menacerait le bébé.

Le soir tombe, et malheureusement Ram Dass se retrouve à nouveau coincé par son patron. Il a beau avoir tout fait pour l'éviter… (Pas facile alors qu'il doit le servir !)

TC : Bon. Alors, vous êtes remis de l'autre jour ?

RD (boudeur) : Je crois que j'en garderai toujours des séquelles, Monsieur ! Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu ! Laissez-moi sortir maintenant !

TC : Pas si vite… Petit ange… Il parait que vous aimez Sarah ? C'est donc elle, la mystérieuse femme qui a volé votre cœur ? (Peter et Lavinia parlent trop fort !)

RD (rouge) : Ce sont des ragots Monsieur ! Je respecte bien trop Mlle Sarah pour songer à… (Tu parles !)

TC : Oui, je sais. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de l'aimer ? Même en tout bien tout honneur… (Si tu savais !)

RD (méfiant) : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

TC (triomphant) : Ca change que si nous survivons, je la marierai à un vieux Duc que je connais bien. Un homme très riche bien sûr. De 50 ans…

RD (outré) : Mais vous devenez fou ? Elle ne voudra pas !

TC : Elle n'a rien à dire ! Vous savez comment cela marche, dans notre milieu…

RD (crie) : C'est un crime ! Je m'y oppose ! Décidemment, vous n'avez plus de cœur !

TC : Oh, bien sûr, si vous étiez… gentil, je pourrais y réfléchir. Même envisager de vous autoriser à… tenter votre chance avec elle…

RD : Moi ? Vous me permettriez… de la courtiser ? (Ils ont déjà dépassé ce stade !)

TC : Vous avez compris. Je sais que vous possédez toutes les qualités requises pour faire son bonheur… Mais avant, il faudra faire le mien !

RD (scandalisé) : C'est encore du chantage !

TC : Vous tenez son sort entre vos mains ! Pensez au vieux Duc ! A leur nuit de noces…

RD (horrifié) : Vous le feriez vraiment ? Votre petite Sarah ?

TC : Sans hésiter ! J'ai décidé de penser à moi ! A réaliser mes fantasmes…

Ram Dass s'assied, anéanti. Tom l'observe en ricanant cruellement. Il sait que le jeune homme est prêt à tout, même à la mort pour protéger Sarah, et ce depuis qu'il la connaît. Le jeune Indien réfléchit. Il décide de se sacrifier pour son amour. Sarah livrée à un vieux Duc, c'est trop horrible. En principe, pour la loi anglaise, ils n'ont pas besoin d'autorisation pour se marier, mais Sarah est bien capable, avec fatalisme, d'accepter la volonté de son oncle. Son éducation l'a prédisposée à cela. Et leur enfant qui risque d'être un bâtard… Et puis jamais il ne laissera un autre que lui toucher sa fleur de lotus. Même si c'est lui qui doit se faire…

RD : Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous nous laisserez nous courtiser ?

TC : Ce papier, mon autorisation de mariage. Signée. Si vous la convainquez bien sûr. Je ne crois pas que cela vous sera difficile. Et ma parole de gentleman !

RD : Ca, je n'y crois plus, en votre parole ! Vous n'êtes pas un gentleman ! Donnez-moi ce papier ! Et maintenant, allez-y mais faites vite ! (Et que Civa m'aide…)

TC : Oh, je vais prendre tout mon temps… Depuis le temps que j'attends de vous…

RD : Violer ! Ne vous voilez pas la face, c'est un viol sordide, Monsieur !

TC (rit) : Si vous voulez !

Au salon, Lavinia triche aux cartes.

P : Mlle Lavinia, vous trichez !

LH : Bah… Tiens, ça gémit là-haut…

P : Ca crie, oui… Eh, Mlle Sarah, votre oncle doit rêver à des choses… C'est sa voix…

SC (rouge) : Tais toi Peter ! Et s'il était en danger ?

P et LH : NON ! Crois-nous, ce sont des cris de plaisir… solitaire !

SC : Vous êtes terribles ! Tu as perdu quand même, Lavinia…

Une heure plus tard, Ram Dass se retrouve dans un bain chaud. Qui ne change pas grand-chose à son sentiment de saleté. Chaque seconde de son supplice a été un enfer. Ce n'est que parce qu'il pensait qu'il sauvait Sarah qu'il a résisté. Mais maintenant, il est tellement dégoûté de lui et humilié qu'il se laisse lentement glisser sous l'eau sans y faire attention.

SC : Ram Dass ! Que fais-tu si longtemps là-dedans ? Réponds-moi !

Passant outre la politesse, elle décide de rentrer et hurle. Les cheveux de Ram Dass flottent doucement à la surface de l'eau et de petites bulles d'air s'échappent… Elle tire brutalement le jeune homme. Celui-ci se met à tousser et à cracher de l'eau du bain (à la vanille). Sarah comprend alors que ce n'est pas du tout un nouveau crime.

SC : Mais qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? Tu veux te suicider ?

RD (perdu) : Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

SC : Sors de là ! Nous parlerons après !

Ram Dass se laisse sécher puis traîner dans son lit. Il se met à pleurer.

SC : Toi qui a peur qu'une frayeur fasse du mal au bébé, c'est réussi !

RD : Pardon… Regarde… On a l'autorisation de se marier…

SC : Pas possible ? Oncle Tom accepte ? Tu lui as parlé ? Et ça te fait pleurer ?

Ram Dass détourne la tête. Il hésite mais l'envie de parler de son calvaire est trop grande et il se confie avec honte. Sarah est horrifiée.

SC : Mais il a OSE te faire ÇA ? Oncle Tom ou pas, je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il osé te faire un pareil chantage ? Et toi tu cèdes, tu te fais violer…

RD : Très brutalement, en plus… Il n'a pas fait dans la délicatesse…

SC : Te sacrifier pour moi ? Je vais le TUER ! Il t'a fait souffrir !

RD : Sarah, reviens ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu es sauvée !

SC : PAS GRAVE ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Un peu plus et tu te noyais !

RD : Mais imagine, un vieux Duc ! Tu es sauvée de ça ! Nous pourrons nous marier !

SC (pleure) : Tu n'aurais pas du subir une chose pareille pour moi !

RD : Je n'aurais jamais cru que Monsieur Crisford pourrait m'infliger _ça._

SC : Moi non plus. Il est devenu FOU ! Et criminel…

RD : Descends dîner sans moi. Je ne veux voir personne. Aie… J'ai mal partout…

Sarah masse gentiment les épaules du jeune homme. Choquée, elle découvre que son chéri a le dos labouré de griffes sanglantes. Elle le soigne avec des cris de compassion.

Au dîner (des sandwiches, l'inspiration diminue), Tom Crisford rayonne, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Sarah, blanche de colère, doit se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler tout son mépris. Son oncle semble devenu un étranger (aussi bestial que Peter et Lavinia). Après le repas, elle le voit tenir un long conciliabule secret avec Peter.

SC (suspicieuse) : Qu'est ce que tu faisais, tu cherches une autre proie ?

TC (gêné) : Oh, oh…

SC : Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à violer ce pauvre Ram Dass ! Il était prêt à se tuer de désespoir ! Tu es devenu un MONSTRE !

TC (badin) : Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais déjà le mot violer… Mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre (retourne jouer avec Emilie !). Après tout, n'est il pas à mon service ? Et il était si mignon, à pleurnicher pendant que je… Bon, oublie ça. Retourne dans ta chambre, cela ne te concerne pas. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes.

SC (crie) : Je te HAIS ! On devrait te mettre en PRISON !

Elle se sauve dans la chambre et claque la porte avec rage. Son amoureux est resté prostré dans la même position et éternue de plus belle. L'eau devenue froide du bain n'a rien arrangé. On entend les hurlements de Lavinia protestant que la salle de bains sent ignoblement la vanille.

LH : Je HAIS la vanille ! Quel est l'abruti qui n'a pas vidé la baignoire ?

P : Hé, Mlle Lavinia, il y a du sang dedans en plus !

LH : M'en fiches, Peter ! Mais la VANILLE ! Vite, verse-moi de la lavande partout !

Une odeur pénétrante de lavande surpassant difficilement la vanille se répand dans le corridor du deuxième étage. Le mélange est écœurant.

Ram Dass regarde Sarah avec un léger sourire.

RD : Moi, je déteste la lavande !

SC : Moi aussi. Essayons de dormir, mon chéri.

Ils s'enfoncent sous les couvertures pour échapper à l'odeur.

La nuit, le malheureux Ram Dass a d'horribles cauchemars. Le gentleman (enfin, façon de parler, désormais !) ne lui a rien épargné et lui a fait subir les pires sévices possibles et imaginables pendant près d'une heure. Il en rêve et se réveille régulièrement en hurlant. Sarah a beau le cajoler tendrement, lui répéter qu'il n'est qu'une victime, lui se sent presque coupable. Il se demande même s'il sera encore capable de… avec Sarah.

Sarah déteste pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un. Son oncle en plus. Mais il a sadiquement torturé l'homme qu'elle aime. Et encore, elle n'arrive pas à s'imaginer clairement tous les détails. Cela la révolte que l'Oncle Tom ait mis la pagaille dans leur relation si pure (enfin, presque !) et si tendre.

RD : Je vais me tuer ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça à l'esprit !

SC : Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser détruire par ce monstre ? Je mourrai aussi, si tu m'abandonnes ! De chagrin !

RD : Ne dis pas de bêtises !

SC : Et que dirai je au bébé, plus tard ? Que son père s'est tué avant sa naissance ?

Ram Dass sursaute à cet argument. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus seul en cause. Il a maintenant des responsabilités, une femme (future), un enfant… Il ne peut pas imposer ça à son amour, et la laisser à la merci de l'assassin.

RD : Je… Je vais essayer de surmonter cela… Je t'aime tant, Sarah…

SC : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Nous nous en sortirons !

Ram Dass se rendort et Sarah contemple son visage ravagé en maudissant encore son oncle. Il risque d'avoir perturbé à vie le père de son enfant.

Le lendemain le silence les réveille. La tempête est finie. Le soleil brille.

Ram Dass refuse de sortir de son lit.

SC : Allons, viens manger !

RD : Je ne veux pas LE voir ! C'est au dessus de mes forces !

SC : S'il te plaît ! Il faut l'affronter ! Lui faire sentir son ignominie !

Ram Dass accepte finalement et suit Sarah. Le couloir empeste toujours. La porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte et Sarah pousse un cri d'étonnement. Lavinia s'est endormie dans son bain à la lavande et ronfle peu élégamment.

LH : Hein, quoi ?

SC (ricane) : Bonjour à toi aussi, chère Lavinia !

LH : Aaaaah ! Je me suis endormie ! Atchoum !

Sans complexes elle sort nue du bain et hurle en se regardant.

LH : Ma peau de pêche ! Toute flétrie ! Des plis partout !

RD : Bah, cela va passer, Mlle Lavinia ! Venez déjeuner…

Peter sort lui aussi tout nu de sa chambre et éclate de rire.

Après rhabillage, tous descendent. Les volets sont tirés dans le salon et Lavinia hurle. Des bougies tremblotantes éclairent parcimonieusement une scène étrange.

Monsieur Crisford est assis dans le meilleur fauteuil. Une couverture de laine l'entoure.

LH : Ah, il s'est aussi endormi !

SC : Lavinia, regarde ! Encore une croix sur le tableau !

Oubliant passagèrement ses griefs, elle se précipite vers son oncle, mais Peter l'arrête.

P : Attendez, Mlle Sarah ! C'est à moi de voir si… Vous êtes trop sensible !

Peter tâte Monsieur Crisford avec précautions.

P : Il est tout raide et froid ! Ram Dass, venez vérifier…

Ram Dass secoue la tête. Pour rien au monde il ne touchera son bourreau.

RD : Je te fais confiance !

LH : _Cinq petits singes vont à l'Université. Un devient avocat et il en reste quatre…_

Tom Crisford, gentleman, satyre caché, est la cinquième victime. Il a payé son crime.

Lavinia renifle et se dirige vers la cuisine. La vie continue, n'est ce pas ?

Après un moment, tous la suivent. Le petit déjeuner d'abord.


	9. Chapter 7 : Maman les p'tits bateaux

**Chapitre 7 : Maman, les p'tits bateaux…**

Hello ! Après des vacances, voici un nouveau meurtre... Heu, chapitre ! ().

Je signale encore que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne touche rien pour cela !

Et merci à Neteria de ses reviews régulières !

* * *

Le repas est chaotique. Chacun apporte en vrac de la cuisine ce qui le tente. Peter fabrique des toasts en quantité industrielle. Lavinia jette tous ses principes de régime et s'empiffre. Pour une fois, c'est Ram Dass encore traumatisé qui grignote du bout des dents. Sarah est anéantie par le meurtre de son oncle et émiette son toast.

LH : Hé, Miss Diamant ! Te voilà devenue _vraiment_ la Reine du diamant ! Tu possèdes toute la mine, maintenant, hein ?

SC (scandalisée) : Comment oses-tu, Lavinia ? Parler d'argent alors qu'Oncle Tom est MORT ! Tu n'as pas plus de cœur que Mlle Mangin !

P : Bah, C'est triste, mais faut pas bouder votre héritage, Mlle Sarah !

LH : De toute façon tu étais déjà assez riche avec la moitié. Au fond cela ne change pas grand-chose pour toi.

P : Tiens, à propos, qui va s'occuper du collège ? Les deux héritières sont mortes !

LH : Elles ont peut-être fait un testament. Sinon ce sera pour la Couronne anglaise !

P : Hé, Mlle Sarah, qui va s'occuper de vous, maintenant ?

LH : C'est vrai, tu es loin d'avoir 21 ans ! On va te jeter à l'orphelinat ! Ha, ha, ha !

SC : Arrête ! Oncle Tom m'a confiée à Maître Carmichael si …

Les deux mauvais s'esclaffent.

P et LH : Mouah ah ah ah ah ! Il est mort aussi !

LH : On va te confier à un tuteur trèèèèès méchant! Qui te séparera de ton chéri !

RD (furieux) : Vous avez fini de l'effrayer ? Madame Carmichael a été désignée dans ce cas précis. C'est dans le testament.

LH : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

RD : J'y étais. Je sais bien ce qu'il y a dedans.

Muselée, Lavinia renifle avec hargne (et rhume). Sarah se rassure.

LH (intéressée) : Et vous y êtes, sur le testament ?

Ram Dass la fixe avec mépris. Comme cette peste est avide !

RD : Cela ne vous regarde pas, Mlle Lavinia !

P : Hé, c'est peut-être vous qui l'avez tué alors ! Pour hériter plus vite…

LH : Ou pour épouser votre Miss Diamant en paix… Avec l'argent…

P : Si vous vous mariez, vous aurez le contrôle de sa fortune ! En tant que mari…

LH : Oui, un époux a tous les droits… Ou c'est Sarah qui a fait le coup, pour hériter et être libre…

P : Ou même tous les deux ensembles !

Sarah et Ram Dass contemplent les deux personnages avec ahurissement, choqués par cette avalanche soudaine d'accusations.

RD : Mais vous êtes malades ?

SC : Vous êtes des MONSTRES ! Imaginer des horreurs pareilles !

Elle se sauve pour aller une fois de plus sangloter sans témoins. Fierté oblige.

P : Oups… Bah, désolé, notre imagination travaille…

LH : Oui, avouez que l'on commence à manquer de choix de coupables !

RD : Je suis sûr qu'il y a un assassin dehors. Vous êtes méchants et pervertis jusqu'à la moëlle, mais je ne vous vois pas en meurtriers…

P : Merci quand même, Monsieur le futur milliardaire !

RD : Oh, la ferme avec ça…

LH (avec coquetterie) : Mais vous devenez un parti intéressant !

RD : Dans vos rêves ! Tiens, Peter, je te signale que tu te retrouves sans emploi !

Peter blêmit. C'est exact. Plus de Monsieur Crisford, plus d'employeur.

RD (moqueur) : Peut être consentirai-je à te garder, une fois marié à Sarah.

Cette remarque est mesquine mais Peter l'a tellement ennuyé avec méchanceté qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la sortir.

P (outré) : JAMAIS je n'obéirai à un ordre de vous !

LH : Ha, ha, ha ! Pour manger, que ne ferait t'on pas ! Tu verras, Peter !

Peter recommence à s'empiffrer avec inélégance. Il règlera le problème plus tard.

Ram Dass part en soupirant à la recherche de Sarah.

Il songe que c'est bien parti pour une guerre entre deux clans. Objectivement, c'est vrai qu'il a un mobile. Et même un que ces deux serpents ne connaissent pas. Se venger de son bourreau, par exemple. Il en frissonne à nouveau. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser. Tom Crisford est mort et n'aurait de toute façon pas pu réaliser ses noirs desseins. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas eu à se laisser déshonorer douloureusement par son patron.

Il retrouve Sarah sur la plage.

RD : Ah, te voilà. Ne pleure pas ainsi, mon amour…

SC (renifle) : Mais ils sont odieux ! Nous accuser alors que NOUS ne l'avons jamais fait !

RD : Je sais… Ils sont comme ça ! Et puis les apparences sont contre moi…

SC : Tout de même !

Le jeune homme console Sarah. Il pense tout à coup qu'effectivement, une fois marié c'est lui qui va se retrouver avec la mine de diamants sur le dos. Il n'a aucune envie de gérer toutes ces choses ennuyeuses. Le monde des affaires l'assomme. Rien que s'occuper, en tant que majordome, de diriger la maison et les serviteurs de Monsieur Crisford et leurs salaires lui cassait déjà les pieds. Il préfère mille fois s'occuper de peindre ses tableaux et voyager dans les idées philosophiques. Et la mort lui a également dérobé Maître Carmichael qui se serait fait un plaisir de naviguer là dedans.

SC : A quoi tu penses ?

RD : As-tu songé à la somme de travail que représente cette mine de diamants ?

SC : Euh… Non. Je n'y connais rien. Mais tu y arriveras, n'est ce pas ? Tu réussis tout !

RD : Ouais… Mais il n'y a personne pour m'aider…

SC : Oncle Tom n'a-t-il pas désigné quelqu'un au cas où Maître Carmichael… ?

RD (grommelle) : C'est moi, le quelqu'un. Monsieur Crisford et Maître Carmichael avaient suffisamment confiance en moi pour veiller à tes intérêts…. Je suis coincé de partout. Et tu vois que j'ai un mobile en or (même en diamant ha, ha, ha !).Quoique je m'en passerais bien…

SC : Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ?

RD : Tu aurais préféré que l'on choisisse cette vieille harpagon de Mangin ? Et puis Monsieur Crisford n'a modifié son testament que l'année dernière. Nous pensions tous qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Ce n'était qu'une sécurité en plus…

SC : Il faudra bien s'y mettre !

La voix courroucée de Peter les interrompt.

P : Ah, vous êtes là ! J'ai du traîner le cadavre tout seul dans la chambre, feignants !

RD : Je n'y aurais pas touché de toute façon !

Il n'a eu que trop de contacts avec Tom Crisford. D'ailleurs, il va encore aller se laver.

SC : Si nous restions à quatre pour réduire les risques ?

LH : Pas question ! Restons en couples. Je ne compte pas m'envoyer en l'air devant toi, Miss Diamant ! Au fait, il paraît que tu attends un heureux évènement ? Félicitations !

Sarah rougit comme une cerise. Peter ricane.

P : Quels idiots vous êtes ! Vous encombrer d'un marmot braillard !

RD (piqué) : Nous sommes très contents de fonder une famille, _nous_ !

LH (cruelle) : C'est vrai que vous n'en avez plus ni l'un ni l'autre ! Les orphelins se rejoignent ! Mais il est vrai, Ram Dass, que vous ne savez même pas d'où vous sortez !

Blessé de cette attaque odieuse, le jeune Indien se redresse et entraîne Sarah vers la maison. Cette peste a touché le point le plus douloureux de son existence.

Amnésique à l'âge de 12 ans, blessé, recueilli et élevé par Tom Crisford, il ne sait rien de son passé et n'a jamais retrouvé sa famille. Il HAIT Lavinia de lui avoir rappelé.

Une fois dans la salle de bains il aère activement l'odeur de lavande et commence à faire couler de l'eau.

SC : Encore un bain ?

RD : Je me sens horriblement sale et souillé depuis… C'est idiot je sais…

SC : Bah, cela ne te fera pas de mal. Mais je reste à côté de la baignoire !

RD : Pourquoi ? Je ne ferai pas de bêtise, promis…

SC : Je me sens de moins en moins en confiance, dans cet endroit !

RD : Ca oui ! Alors, tu le prends avec moi, le bain ?

SC (rougit) : Avec toi ?

RD : Bah, pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant…

Sarah acquiesce. Les deux jeunes gens déversent une demi-bouteille de bain moussant à la vanille dans le but avoué d'exaspérer Lavinia. Chacun son tour.

Ils découvrent trois canards en caoutchouc et quatre petits bateaux en plastique au fond de la baignoire. Qui s'amuse avec ça ? Peter ou Lavinia ?

RD : Je croyais qu'ils jouaient à d'autres jeux… Bonjour l'âge mental !

Avec un soupir de délectation les tourtereaux s'immergent dans l'eau chaude. Ils ont eu la main lourde, car des pyramides de mousse débordent de la baignoire.

Des hurlements aigus leurs parviennent de la plage.

SC : Est-ce qu'on les assassine ?

RD : Non. Ces deux obsédés reprennent leurs séances. Vive la plage !

Sarah se blottit dans ses bras. Finalement le jeune homme a raison. Se détendre à deux dans l'eau chaude est divin. Ram Dass, lui, se raidit légèrement. Des images malvenues de sa torture lui reviennent malgré lui et perturbent ce charmant instant. Heureusement il parvient à les repousser en embrassant Sarah. Il finit même par lui faire l'amour dans la baignoire (et dans la mousse). Le voilà au moins rassuré sur ce plan là : Monsieur Crisford n'a pas totalement gâché sa vie sexuelle.

Après cet interlude plaisant, les amants redescendent en laissant exprès mariner l'eau vanillée du bain.

Epuisé par sa nuit de cauchemars, Ram Dass s'allonge sur le sofa de la bibliothèque et s'endort.

Sarah passe le temps entre lire un livre épais comme une brique et contempler le jeune homme béatement (et stupidement). Un hurlement de vache en gésine la fait sursauter. Lavinia a découvert la salle de bains à la vanille.

La jeune fille surgit, l'air très en colère.

LH : SARAH ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Le bain n'est pas vidé. De nouveau ! Cette ignoble odeur ! Cette affreuse puanteur ! Tu sais que je déteste la vanille !

SC : Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller Ram Dass ! Et bien moi, très chère Lavinia, je déteste la lavande, figure toi !

LH : Raaah ! En plus, Dieu sait ce qu'il y a d'autre dans cette eau !

Sarah rougit violemment et Lavinia (d'après ses propres expériences !) comprend tout de suite. Elle ricane avec dégoût.

LH : Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Miss Diamant ! Et tu prends de grands airs de Sainte-Nitouche…

SC (vexée) : Moi, je suis amoureuse de Ram Dass ! C'est toute la différence entre nous.

LH (ricane) : Pour la morale, culbuter sans être marié, amour ou pas c'est pareil !

Sarah baisse le nez. La peste a raison. Satanée morale puritaine !

LH : Réveille ton Prince Charmant, Miss Diamant… C'est l'heure du dîner… Il y a du poulet rôti. Tu as même laissé passer l'heure du thé avec ton livre.

SC : Les provisions sont encore suffisantes ?

LH : Largement pour des semaines. A propos, vous commencez à traîner la patte, au niveau de la cuisine, vous deux. Demain, c'est pour vous ! Assez roucoulé !

Ram Dass ouvre un œil et s'étire comme un chat.

RD : Encore des cris de putois !

LH (crie) : Ah, la ferme ! Bougez-vous ! Et la vaisselle, ce sera pour vous, tiens !

RD : Je n'ai jamais lavé la vaisselle. Et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Peter entre dans la bibliothèque, hargneux.

P : Et ben, vous allez vous y mettre ! Nous ne sommes plus en position de mégoter sur les corvées ! Même vous, Mlle Sarah, vous devrez travailler !

SC (soupire) : Je te rappelle que j'ai l'habitude, Peter !

LH : Ca c'est vrai, c'est une ancienne fille de cuisine ! T'as oublié ?

RD : Il n'est pas question que Sarah travaille ! Surtout dans son état… Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ange, ces deux monstres ne te tortureront pas !

P (crie) : Ah, dites donc ! Je portais son panier de légumes pour l'aider bien avant que vous ne posiez le pied en Angleterre, alors ne la ramenez pas ! Hein, Mlle Sarah ?

SC : C'est vrai que Peter m'a beaucoup aidée.

P (triomphant) : Je l'ai sorti de pleins de mauvais pas ! Vous et votre patron, vous n'avez fait que la précipiter dans une étable avec votre intervention maladroite !

RD (vexé) : Hé, c'est grâce à moi si Monsieur Crisford s'est intéressé à elle ! Tu crois qu'il a eu l'idée de lui offrir ces cadeaux tout seul ? Et j'ai risqué ma vie sur ces toits !

P : Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir grimpé sur un toit ! J'y ai été aussi, déguisé en ramoneur pour voir Mlle Sarah malade !

RD : Moi j'ai sauté dans le vide pour elle ! C'était bien plus dangereux !

LH et SC : SILENCE !

Les deux filles se regardent, interloquées. Pour une fois elles sont en total accord.

LH : Ce n'est pas un concours à qui a le plus aidé Miss Diamant !

SC : Vous avez tous les deux été gentils avec moi ! Ne vous chamaillez pas !

LH (ricane) : Oui, mais maintenant Peter, il lui offre ce dont tu n'es pas capable !

P (grogne) : Pas capable ? De quoi ? Je baise sûrement aussi bien que lui !

LH : Non, de la culture, du raffinement, du romantisme ! Même s'il est un peu guimauve.

RD : Vous êtes ennuyeux. Sarah a faim, allons manger.

Les convives se disputent bientôt le blanc du poulet en poursuivant leur conversation.

LH : Oui, toi Peter, tu es frustre et sans finesse ! Dans tout d'ailleurs !

P (vexé) : Vous ne vous en êtes pas plainte, Mlle Lavinia !

LH : J'aime les étreintes viriles qui sentent la sueur et la brutalité dans le style cocher ! Mais pour ta chère Mlle Sarah, je suppose qu'il faut de la douceur !

Sarah rougit. Elle n'aime pas du tout le tour que prend la conversation.

RD : Bah, Peter ne m'arrive pas à la cheville en ce domaine…

P : QUOI ? Vous êtes modeste ! Rien que ça ! Espèce de vantard !

RD : Je vous rappelle que le Kãma-Sutra est originaire de l'Inde… Par conséquent…

P : Le quoi ?

RD : C'est un traité des règles de l'amour. Créé entre le IV et VIIème siècle. Kãma étant le dieu de l'amour dans la mythologie hindoue. Votre Cupidon ou Eros en quelque sorte.

P : Cupi… Quoi ?

Sarah lève les yeux au ciel devant l'inculture de Peter.

LH : Bref, c'est un recueil pornographique !

RD : Pas vraiment. C'est une science sacrée. Nous autres, Orientaux, possédons un raffinement qui est hors de votre portée…

LH : Tu parles… Vous en avez un ?

RD : Certes.

LH : Prêtez le moi ! Cela m'intéresse !

RD : C'est inutile, Mlle Lavinia ! Il est écrit en sanskrit et je doute que vous connaissiez le sanskrit. N'est ce pas ?

LH : Je suis sûre qu'il y a des images pour mieux expliquer le texte !

Ram Dass soupire. Effectivement il y a des images.

P : Ah, si ce sont des images, moi je veux bien voir votre truc !

RD : Ce sont des enluminures précieuses ! Cet exemplaire est ancien et très rare. Il est hors de question que je le livre à vos mains brutales !

Lavinia et Peter sont vexés comme des poux.

P : Et vous baladez ça jusqu'ici ?

RD : Il vaut une fortune… c'est mon écrit hindou le plus ancien…

LH : La peste soit de ces collectionneurs de bouquins ! Ah, vous faites bien la paire avec ce rat de bibliothèque de Sarah !

RD (ricane) : Cependant, je peux vous livrer un exemplaire traduit en anglais et tout récent… Celui là n'a aucune valeur…

LH (ravie) : Ah, merci ! Viens, Peter, on va essayer tout cela !

P : Beuh… Vous êtes aussi un obsédé. Vous promener avec un livre pornographique dans vos bagages…

RD (vexé) : Je t'ai dit que ce sont des écrits sacrés !

LH : Mais oui ! Vous ne voulez pas nous servir de guide ?

Ram Dass s'étrangle. Sarah fusille Lavinia du regard.

RD : Je ne donne de leçons particulières qu'à la femme que j'aime…

LH : N'oubliez pas la vaisselle !

Ram Dass se lève avec nonchalance et baille.

RD : La vaisselle, mon œil… Allons plutôt essayer aussi…

SC : Est-ce que les hommes ne pensent qu'à cela ?

RD : Oui. Mais si tu n'as pas envie…

SC : Je n'ai pas dit cela !

La lune monte dans le ciel. Au milieu de la nuit, on gratte à la porte de Ram Dass et Sarah. Cela tombe mal car les deux amoureux sont en plein milieu d'un essai de position acrobatique et pouffent de rire.

RD : Flûte… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

LH : C'est Lavinia ! Venez ! Peter a disparu !

SC : C'est peut être un piège ? N'y va pas !

LH : Fais pas ta trouillarde, Miss Diamant ! Je ne rigole pas, Peter s'est tiré !

Ram Dass ouvre la porte. Lavinia a effectivement l'air affolée. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de détailler indiscrètement la nudité du jeune homme.

LH : Peter est sorti sans me prévenir ! Vous ne trouvez pas cela louche ? Se promener tout seul dans notre situation ?

RD : Effectivement. Il faut le chercher. Rhabille-toi, ma chérie…

Les trois compères fouillent la maison. Lavinia regarde même si le cadavre de Monsieur Crisford est bien à sa place (de loin cependant). L'aube finit par se lever et ils continuent par la fouille de l'île, de la plage à la forêt. Aucune trace de Peter.

LH : Ah ! C'est peut-être LUI l'assassin alors !

SC : Peter ? Mon Dieu… Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

RD : En tout cas il a disparu et ça, c'est troublant !

Perchés sur les rochers, les jeunes gens observent la mer.

SC : Regardez ! Qu'est ce que c'est, là, entre les rochers ?

Cavalcade jusqu'au bas de la falaise. Ram Dass décide de se mouiller et marche dans l'eau jusqu'à la chose. Les jeunes filles le voient revenir. De près, le jeune Indien est tout blanc. La chose qu'il traîne ressemble à un sac de chiffons. Avec des cheveux blonds englués d'algues.

SC : AAAAAAHHH ! PETER !

Effectivement c'est le cadavre de Peter. Noyé.

LH : « _Quatre petits singes sont sur un bateau. Un tombe à l'eau et il en reste trois… »_

Trois. Ils restent maintenant trois survivants sur l'île maudite…


	10. Chapter 8 : Le tigre sort de la jungle

Hé hé... Voici la suite des aventures du trio restant.

Encore merci à Neteria pour sa fidélité !

**Chapitre 8 : Le tigre sort de la jungle**

Sur la plage, un silence inconfortable règne un long moment.

Sarah passe alternativement son regard de Lavinia à Ram Dass.

Lavinia pousse négligemment Peter du bout de sa bottine.

SC (blanche) : Arrête, Lavinia !

LH : Zut. Avec qui vais-je me soulager maintenant ?

RD : _Aho bata…_

LH : Hein ?

RD : Dommage…

LH (cruellement) : Pour moi, oui !

RD (outré) : Non, Mlle Lavinia, je pensais à Peter !

Lavinia se sent mal à l'aise. Sarah et Ram Dass la regardent avec suspicion.

LH (agressive) : Quoi ?

SC : Nous restons trois !

LH : Merci, Miss Diamant, j'avais remarqué ! Et alors ?

RD : Et alors ? Alors à votre avis, est ce que je vais croire Sarah coupable ?

LH : Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes stupidement bêlant d'amour devant elle !

SC : Et pense-tu que je pourrais croire Ram Dass coupable ?

LH : Ben non ! Ton _siii_ précieux chéri devant lequel tu baves comme une idiote…

RD : Donc, Mlle Lavinia ? Quelle conclusion en tirez-vous ?

LH : Ben… OH ! Vous _me_ croyez coupable ?

RD (ironique) : Je constate que vous avez quelques facultés de déduction…

LH : Ce n'est pas moi ! Je le jure sur mon honneur !

Ram Dass ricane ouvertement.

RD : Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre satisfaction personnelle !

SC : C'est vrai que tu n'es pas toujours… gentille…

Lavinia devient rouge de colère.

LH : De là à tuer tout le monde ! Vous divaguez !

SC : Tout de même, chéri… Je ne crois pas que Lavinia soit une meurtrière !

RD : Moui… C'est une nymphomane vénale… Mais c'est vrai que cela n'en fait pas automatiquement une criminelle…

LH (vexée) : Merci tout de même !

RD : Je pense que vous verrez désormais moins d'inconvénients à ce que nous restions ensemble ?

LH : Sûr ça ! Vous restez le seul mâle ici… Et un beau mâle…

SC (indignée) : Hé là !

RD : Ne rêvez pas, Mlle Lavinia ! Vous avez pris une avance dans ce domaine avec ce malheureux Peter… Vous devez être comblée pour six mois au moins…

LH : Vous avez du culot ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de culbuter Miss Diamant depuis l'arrivée ! Vous êtes aussi porté sur la question que moi !

RD (vexé) : Nous nous aimons !

LH : Ouais, ouais… En attendant, vous l'avez déshonorée quand même ! Et vous lui avez collé un bâtard ! Vous l'avez jetée dans le péché ! Elle qui était tellement innocente et pure (et cloche !)… Damnée, qu'elle sera ! Ha, ha, ha !

Sarah hausse les épaules. Ram Dass, lui, commence à grimacer. Dans l'_absolu_, Lavinia n'a pas tort… La mort qui rôde ranime sa religion négligée en temps ordinaire.

LH : J'ai faim avec tout ça ! Allons manger !

SC : Et Peter ?

LH : Ah, laissons le ici. Pour nourrir les petits crabes.

Sarah verdit, hurle et s'évanouit aussi sec.

Ram Dass foudroie la peste du regard.

RD : Mais vous avez fini de sortir des horreurs pareilles ? C'est malin, elle s'est évanouie maintenant ! Dans son état ! Vous êtes un monstre de méchanceté !

LH (voix sucrée) : Nous pourrions nous occuper en attendant qu'elle se réveille ?

RD (excédé) : Mais vous n'avez pas _encore_ compris que je ne voulais pas coucher avec vous ? Fichez-moi la paix à la fin !

LH (tentatrice) : Vous n'êtes pas encore marié, profitez-en !

Ram Dass commence à s'énerver. Et Sarah qui ne se réveille pas.

RD : Premièrement, en consommant notre amour mutuel, nous avons pratiqué une forme de mariage indien sans cérémonie appelé _gãndharva_. Je me considère donc lié pour l'éternité. Deuxièmement, non seulement vous êtes une exécrable peste, mais encore vous êtes impure en ce moment et je ne vous toucherais pas de toute façon.

Lavinia rougit de colère et se met à piailler.

LH : QUOI ? IMPURE ? Comment osez-vous ? Et cessez de vous justifier en avançant votre culture hindoue stupide avec ses termes bizarres !

RD : Peter avait beau me détester, il m'avait raconté des détails sordides, vous savez !

LH : Détails sordides ?

RD : Sur vos ébats répugnants…

LH : Pas plus que les vôtres !

RD : Osez dire que vous n'avez pas vos époques !

LH (glapit) : Mes _quoi_ ? De quoi je me mêle ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Ca n'empêche pas de… Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Vous n'avez jamais fait ça avec une fille qui…

RD : Vous êtes impure en ce moment, point ! Ce sont mes croyances…

LH (grogne) : A part ça vous êtes censé être chrétien ! Vous êtes resté un païen barbare, rien de plus !

RD : On ne se débarrasse pas du poids des traditions millénaires comme ça… Et pour une chrétienne, VOUS, vous manquez singulièrement de charité et de vertu !

Lavinia, domptée, se tait. Elle tourne les talons avec hauteur.

Le jeune Indien, lui, est fort inquiet. Il porte Sarah jusqu'à la maison et l'allonge sur le canapé, mais il a beau lui tapoter les joues et lui faire renifler de l'eau de Cologne chipée à Mlle Amélia (elle ne s'en servira plus !), rien n'y fait. Lavinia l'observe en ricanant.

RD : Cessez de ricaner ! Aidez-moi ! Sarah, mon petit ange, réveille toi !

Lavinia regarde toujours le spectacle du jeune homme livide et affolé avec un plaisir évident.

LH : Ah, la, la ! J'aimerais voir votre tête quand elle accouchera ! Vous vous y prenez mal, ce n'est pas en lui sortant tous vos noms sucrés que ça va marcher !

Ram Dass regarde Lavinia avec désespoir.

LH : Laissez-moi opérer !

Sans prévenir, Lavinia balance deux gifles bien senties à Sarah.

RD (outré) : Hé là ! Mais vous êtes folle ! Frapper mon petit amour !

LH : Votre petit amour se réveille !

Effectivement le traitement brutal de Lavinia est efficace. Sarah papillonne des yeux.

SC : Aie, j'ai mal… Mon Dieu, les crabes…

RD : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ramènerai Peter ici ! Lavinia disait des sottises…

Encore tremblante, Sarah désigne le tableau du doigt.

SC : Regardez ! Encore un singe barré…

Ram Dass l'aide à se relever en regardant d'un œil maussade l'hécatombe simiesque.

LH : Tous à la salle à manger ! J'ai faim !

RD : Mais quelle manque de sensibilité !

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, tous se figent.

Un pistolet rutilant est posé sur la table.

Lavinia pousse un cri de chèvre.

LH : Maaaiiss… D'où est ce qu'il sort, celui là ?

RD : Il n'était pas là ce matin ! D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que quelqu'un en possédait un ici !

SC : Mais si l'un de nous le possédait, il aurait du le montrer puisque l'on se trouvait en danger de mort !

LH : Logique pour une fois, Miss Diamant !

RD : Cela sent le piège !

LH : Quel genre de piège ?

RD : Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes manipulés par un esprit pervers ? Qui espère peut-être que nous nous entretuions tous les trois !

SC : En attendant, qu'est ce que nous faisons de cela ?

LH : Si l'un de nous le prend, cela signe l'arrêt de mort des autres !

SC : Tu penses ?

LH : Parce que tu crois que j'hésiterai à vous descendre par sécurité pour assurer ma survie ? Non, Miss Diamant !

SC : Lavinia !

RD : Je pourrais y penser aussi, Mlle Lavinia ! Pour protéger ma famille…

SC : Ram Dass !

Sarah s'avance fermement d'un pas décidé et saisit le pistolet sous les cris étonnés des deux autres.

SC : Etant donné que vous êtes capables de faire des bêtises, je le garde ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en servirai !

LH : Tu n'en serais pas capable, Sainte-Nitouche !

RD : Oh, mais si ! Sarah, je veux que tu t'en serves si c'est pour sauver ta vie et celle de notre enfant ! Pas question d'avoir des scrupules !

LH : Bon, bref, allons manger des toasts !

RD : Vous ne pensez qu'à votre estomac ! Où au sexe…

LH : Parfaitement mon cher ! Savez-vous vous servir d'un pistolet ?

RD : Je crois. Voulez vous que j'essaye avec vous comme cible pour vérifier ?

LH : EEEHHHH ! Crétin !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lavinia va bouder au soleil.

Un peu plus loin, Ram Dass et Sarah se cajolent avec inquiétude.

RD : Cela ne me plaît pas du tout !

SC : Moi non plus…

RD : Dis, si je suis tué, arrange-toi pour me faire incinérer…

Sarah reverdit d'effroi.

SC : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Dire les mêmes horreurs que Lavinia !

RD : Hum, je n'aime pas te parler de ça, mais pour mon karma, je suis censé brûler sur un bûcher funéraire… Même si le Gange est loin d'ici…

SC (scandalisée) : Nous ne sommes plus aux Indes ! Je ne pourrais jamais exécuter une chose pareille ! Ta religion hindoue revient au galop, il me semble !

RD : Eh… Tu sais, quand à 12 ans on tombe sans souvenirs chez un anglais, on en subit l'influence… Monsieur Crisford m'a élevé à l'européenne, et naturellement, il m'a donné la religion anglicane qui va avec…

SC : D'accord. Mais si nous mourons, je préfère aller au Paradis avec toi.

RD : Je ne risque pas d'aller au Paradis… Je vais me réincarner en n'importe quoi, et entamer un nouveau cycle…

Lavinia se mêle de la conversation.

LH : Vous allez vous réincarner en singe !

RD : Cela dépendra des actions commises dans ma vie actuelle…

LH : Oh, alors la vieille Mangin se réincarnerait en torchon à vaisselle !

Le mot de Lavinia détend l'atmosphère. Rien qu'à l'idée, les trois jeunes gens rient à s'en étouffer.

SC : Mais tu as été baptisé ?

RD : Ben oui… A 12 ans… Avant, hein, je ne sais pas…

SC : Alors tu dépends uniquement de Dieu !

RD : Brûle moi quand même pour plus de sûreté !

LH : Oh, moi je m'en occuperai volontiers ! C'est promis !

SC : ARRÊTEZ ! Nous n'allons _pas_ mourir !

LH : Nooon, Miss Diamant ! Il y a seulement eu sept morts… Idiote !

SC : Prions !

Lavinia renifle avec mépris. Ram Dass lève les yeux au ciel.

SC : Quoi ? Cela ne peut pas faire de tort !

Ram Dass pense qu'après tout… Sur cette île maudite, il n'y a pas de brahmane et aucune façon de respecter les rituels de la religion hindoue. Tom Crisford ne l'a pas traîné à l'église pour rien, il sait suivre la liturgie chrétienne. Autant celle là qu'une autre.

C'est le désavantage d'une culture mixte. Il connaissait tous les méandres de l'hermétique hindouisme, et s'est fait endoctriner ensuite par l'anglicanisme. En réalité, il puise ce qui l'arrange dans chaque religion. Et puisque Sarah est très chrétienne…

RD : Bon, d'accord.

Moment de prière intense.

Lavinia suit les mouches du regard avant de se replonger dans une fausse méditation hypocrite. Sarah dégouline de sincérité et de ferveur. Ram Dass ferme les yeux d'ennui.

Après ce qui leur semble durer des siècles, Sarah murmure enfin l'Amen.

Délivrés, les deux autres s'étirent. Ils ont accompli leur devoir et se sentent quittes.

LH : Bon, je vais me promener !

RD : Mais vous êtes folle ? Toute seule ?

LH : Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne vous supporte PLUS !

SC : Tu n'es pas prudente, Lavinia !

LH : C'est mon problème. Vous pourrez vous envoyer en l'air, comme ça. Autant qu'il y en ait qui en profitent ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois !

RD : Bon, à votre guise ! Nous, nous allons sur la colline. Comme ça, nous verrons arriver les ennemis !

LH : Mais on vous verra… Mouah, ah, ah !

SC : Nous ne pensons pas qu'à cela, Lavinia !

LH : A d'autres ! Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Elle se sauve en chantonnant.

Ram Dass et Sarah se dirigent à pas lents au sommet de la colline.

La vue est superbe.

RD : Cette fille est suicidaire. Je savais qu'elle était méchante et dépravée, mais en plus elle est complètement inconsciente… Une cinglée…

SC : Oui. Moi je n'oserais pas !

Les amoureux échangent quelques baisers.

SC : J'espère que notre prière était assez…

RD : Ah, cesse donc avec ça… Au fait, je te préviens, si nous avons un garçon, pas question d'en faire une grenouille de bénitier.

Sarah le regarde avec stupeur.

SC : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

RD : Je veux dire qu'en tant que mon héritier mâle, il devra être élevé selon tous les rites hindous.

SC : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne l'élèveras pas en païen ! C'est assez que tu sembles retourner de ce côté-là !

RD : Vois les choses en face, Sarah… C'est ma culture, et ma religion, aussi valable que la tienne… Monsieur Crisford a voulu bien sûr m'en débarrasser,

SC : Mais Dieu…

RD (rageur) : Ah, ton oncle était un bon chrétien, LUI ! Je te signale que ce qu'il m'a fait est considéré comme hérétique, pour l'Église ! Et même toi, tu es en règle au niveau de la religion hindoue, mais pas chrétienne ! Quelle importance ?

Sarah gémit. Elle ne veut pas du tout cela.

RD : Ecoutes, nos autres enfants, tu les endoctrineras comme tu voudras, mais comprends que j'aimerais bien transmettre ma culture…

Sarah opine. Elle peut comprendre. Mais…

RD : Du moment que nous l'élevons avec de bons principes d'honnêteté…

SC : Et de moralité ! Car la tienne…

RD (grogne) : Oui, je sais ! J'ai commis des sottises ! Je suis passé sur beaucoup trop de femmes pour la moralité ! Mais reconnais que je n'avais plus de parents, plus de mémoire… Je me suis souvent senti perdu tu sais… Même avec ton oncle. Qui m'a achevé hier, celui là !

SC : Bon d'accord… Je veux bien alors… Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Au milieu d'un baiser d'accord, un bruit effrayant assourdit l'île.

Les deux amants sursautent. Le sol en a tremblé !

RD : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, encore ?

SC : On aurait dit un tremblement de terre… Non ?

RD : Il ne manquerait plus que cela !

SC : Cela venait de là-bas ! Si nous allions voir ?

RD : Oui… Donne-moi ce pistolet !

Sarah lui tend avec empressement l'arme.

Main dans la main, ils dévalent la colline.

Tournant autour de la maison, ils ne voient d'abord rien.

Puis, un nuage de poussière passe un coin de mur.

RD : Là, derrière !

SC : AAAAHHHH !

La première chose qu'ils remarquent, c'est une forme massive.

RD : Regarde ! C'est l'affreuse statue en marbre de la salle de bains du premier étage !

SC : Celle qui était près de la fenêtre ? Mais comment est elle tombée ?

RD : Sais pas. En tout cas, cette horreur était solide ! Elle n'est même pas fendue…

De près, quelque chose cloche.

SC : Hiiiih ! Du sang ! Mon Dieu !

De sous la statue, sort en effet une flaque de sang.

RD : Reste ici !

Le jeune homme contourne le bloc de marbre. Ses soupçons sont confirmés en voyant un corps habillé d'une robe mauve, et deux jambes entourées de bas de soie, aux pieds chaussés de souliers de cuir fin qui procuraient tant d'orgueil à sa propriétaire.

RD : Lavinia…

La tête de la jeune fille a été écrasée. Adieu ses précieux cheveux blonds !

SC : _Trois petits singes visitent le zoo. Un se fait manger par un tigre et il en reste deux_…

Les deux jeunes gens s'avisent alors que la statue représentait grossièrement un tigre.

Une horreur artistique, soit, mais un tigre tout de même !

Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! Cette fois, ils restent deux, livrés aux plus atroces conjectures !

Lavinia est morte. Elle ne nuira plus à personne. Son audace inconsciente l'a tuée.


	11. Chapter 9 : Vamos a la playa

Hello, hello !

Bon, je redis que les personnages (survivants) ne sont pas à moi...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Vamos a la playa**

****

Sarah gémit.

SC : Mon Dieu ! Pauvre Lavinia !

RD : C'était une peste, certes, mais finir ainsi…

Après cette maigre oraison funèbre, les deux survivants se regardent, perplexes.

RD : Je n'y touche pas… Je ne tiens pas à voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

SC : Partons d'ici ! C'est trop horrible…

RD : Retournons à la plage…

Toujours choqués, les amoureux s'asseyent sur le sable.

Le soleil brille et il commence à faire très chaud.

RD : Je ne comprends pas…

SC : Comment est ce arrivé ?

RD : Un accident ? Non, cette statue pèse une tonne et n'a pas pu tomber toute seule… Il a fallu la pousser !

SC : Mais… mais alors tu avais raison. Il y a bien un assassin qui rôde.

Elle se retourne avec angoisse.

SC : A moins que Lavinia ne se soit suicidée ?

RD : De cette façon ? Elle n'a pas pu accrocher une corde ou quelque chose dans le genre… Il n'y en avait pas… J'ai regardé… Et puis cette fille était bien trop centrée sur elle-même pour se tuer… Surtout comme cela…

SC : Moui…

RD (ricane) : Crois moi, elle aurait épargné son physique de rêve !

SC (fâchée) : Hé là !

RD : De rêve pour elle, s'entend ! Tu es jalouse ?

SC (vexée) : Moi ? Bien sûr que non !

RD : Allons, avoue le !

SC : Bon, d'accord ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait tant !

RD : Ne dis pas de sottises ! C'était un serpent sournois !

Sarah pince tout de même cruellement le jeune homme pour se venger.

RD : Aie ! Mon petit ange jaloux, va !

SC : Très !

RD : Tiens, au fait, je n'ai pas vu de piano, ici…

SC : Ben et alors ?

RD : Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas joué ! Normalement je dois jouer tous les jours pour entretenir mes doigts…

Sarah lève les yeux au ciel.

SC : Tu crois que c'est _vraiment_ important au seuil de la mort ? Et puis tu joues parfaitement de toute façon… Ce n'est pas une pause qui changera ça.

RD : Oui, tu as raison. Mais cela me manque.

SC : Il faudrait peut-être revoir l'ordre de tes priorités mon chéri !

RD : Exact. Que faisons-nous ? Je n'ai pas très envie de revenir à l'intérieur de cette maison maudite…

SC : Moi non plus. Mais il faudra bien manger !

RD : Nous avons encore le temps d'y penser…

Sarah réfléchit.

SC : Et si Peter était l'assassin ? Se suicider en se noyant, c'est possible !

RD : Alors il n'aurait pas terminé son plan… A moins qu'il espérait que nous nous entretuerions férocement ?

SC : Oui ! Et Lavinia se serait tuée de chagrin…

Là, le jeune Indien éclate de rire.

Il se roule même dans le sable comme un chiot tellement l'idée lui parait comique.

RD : Ouah ha ha ! Oh, la, la, trésor, tu imagines _vraiment_ Lavinia périr de chagrin pour qui que se soit ? Cette pimbêche arrogante et égoïste ? Elle pourrait rester la dernière en vie sur cette île qu'elle s'en ficherait ! Elle continuerait à brosser ses cheveux et à manger ses toasts nature sur notre cadavre !

SC : Mais moi je me tuerais s'il t'arrivait ce qui est arrivé à Peter ! Ou j'en mourrais de désespoir parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

RD : Toi tu es un ange ! Tu m'aimes… Lavinia était incapable d'aimer ! Alors se suicider de cette façon, je n'y crois pas une seconde !

Sarah est bien forcée d'admettre le bon sens du raisonnement du jeune homme.

Même avec toute l'indulgence d'un ange, d'un saint ou même de Dieu, impossible de découvrir le moindre sentiment sincère chez feu Lavinia Herbert.

Toute la vie de la jeune fille n'a été qu'une succession de désirs mesquins et de méchancetés sournoises.

SC : Prions pour le salut de son âme !

Ram Dass se roule à nouveau dans le sable en ricanant.

SC : Quoi ?

RD : _Prier_ pour _elle_ ? Il n'en est pas question ! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir au collège, sans parler de sa mesquinerie ici, sans oublier qu'elle a failli mettre la pagaille entre nous en tentant de me… NON !

Sarah a joint les mains et coule un regard de reproche à son fiancé.

SC : Mon amour, c'est très vilain d'être rancunier !

RD : Je ne suis _pas_ rancunier. Ce n'est que justice.

SC : Le Seigneur a dit de pardonner à ceux qui nous ont offensés ! Et de tendre l'autre joue ! L'âme de Lavinia a besoin de secours ! Moi, je lui ai pardonné !

RD : Grand bien te fasse, chérie ! D'ailleurs, entre nous, tu auras beau épuiser tes litanies de prières, l'âme de Lavinia est trop pervertie pour accéder au Ciel !

Sarah hausse les épaules avec componction.

SC : Le Seigneur nous pardonne nos fautes !

RD : il y a des limites aux fautes, je crois… Lavinia a beaucoup tiré sur la ficelle.

SC : Aide moi, plutôt…

RD : Non. Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive pour elle. Aucune prière, ni hindoue, ni chrétienne ne franchira le seuil de mes lèvres. N'insiste pas…

SC : Tu devrais apprendre le pardon…

RD : Oh… Et puis si tu aimes citer tes commandements bibliques, je te rappelle « qu'œuvre de chair ne désirera qu'en mariage seulement… ». Il me semble que cela n'a pas été le cas du tout jusqu'ici… Tu es aussi une abominable pécheresse…

Sarah est troublée de cette attaque sournoise.

SC : Toi aussi !

RD (triomphant) : Pas au regard de _ma_ religion ! Le _gãndharva_, mariage par consentement mutuel…

Sarah pince les lèvres avec dépit. Son amant est bien plus doué qu'elle en argumentation et a réponse à tout. Oh, elle ne doutait pas de sa grande intelligence, mais quand cela s'exerce à ses dépens, ce n'est pas drôle.

Ram Dass observe Sarah avec un léger sourire mesquin. Quand il veut, il peut être lui aussi odieusement insupportable. Mais il ne le veut pas souvent.

Cependant, tout amoureux qu'il soit, Sarah commence à lui casser les pieds avec sa religion.

Elle affiche maintenant un air de petite fille boudeuse qui ne lui sied pas.

Se rappelant qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte, Ram Dass arrête ses taquineries et marche un peu jusqu'à l'eau en sifflotant.

Sarah jette un caillou sur un arbre de dépit.

Ensuite elle se met à prier avec une ardeur égale à l'aversion qu'avait Lavinia pour elle.

C'est à dire énormément, quoi… De temps en temps elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Ram Dass aller et venir. A chaque fois le jeune homme lui décoche un sourire à la fois ironique et séducteur. Elle se sent très malheureuse.

Ils ne restent plus que deux ici, et s'ils commencent à se chamailler, l'ambiance va être infernale. Pourtant, elle estime son amoureux entièrement en tort.

Que disait Madame Carmichael à propos du mariage ?

Les hommes sont parfois difficiles. Le mariage demande des concessions…

Des concessions féminines, oui !

A présent Ram Dass a enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures. Ayant relevé le bas de son pantalon, il patauge gaiement dans l'eau.

Concessions, concessions, concessions… se répète la jeune fille.

Même si l'homme est un animal d'une extrême mauvaise foi.

Elle vient d'en prendre conscience.

Et aussi que malgré ses airs de Prince Charmant, Ram Dass est comme les autres hommes sur certains plans.

Sarah pousse un gros soupir et décide de mettre son orgueil dans sa poche.

Elle s'approche timidement du jeune homme. Torse nu, il est beau comme un dieu.

Il lui sourit avec un air que Sarah juge empreint d'arrogance. Exactement comme s'il savait qu'elle allait se jeter à ses pieds.

RD : Alors, amour, on a fini de bouder ?

Il n'aura pas la victoire modeste.

SC : Je priais. Ne nous disputons pas ! S'il te plaît…

RD : Moi, mais je ne me dispute pas… C'est toi qui…

SC : D'accord, d'accord…

Satisfait de la piteuse reddition de sa fiancée, le jeune homme daigne l'embrasser.

Revenant sur la plage, les amoureux s'asseyent.

Ram Dass continue d'embrasser Sarah avec passion. Une passion proportionnelle à son intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Oui, il a un fond macho ! Bien caché sous un vernis de romantisme, mais…

Sarah proteste quand il la bascule dans le sable.

SC : Arrête !

RD (grogne) : Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sur une île déserte quand on s'aime !

SC : Je ne veux pas…

RD (inquiet) : Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Le bébé ?

SC : Et si l'assassin nous observait ? Nous sommes très en vue, ici… Imagine un peu qu'il joue les voyeurs pendant que nous…

Ram Dass se redresse, un peu refroidi. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il ne compte pas déshabiller _sa_ femme devant un potentiel témoin.

RD : Nous allons refouiller l'île ! Je finirai bien par le trouver !

Sarah opine. Après tout cela fera passer le temps.

Les deux jeunes gens ont beau chercher toute l'après midi, ils reviennent bredouilles à leur point de départ.

Leur seul espoir et que les pêcheurs aient vu leur feu d'avant la tempête et aient l'intelligence de comprendre que c'était un signal de détresse.

Il faut avouer aussi que les deux survivants, malgré leur amour, commencent à se guigner du coin de l'œil avec méfiance.

S'il n'y a pas de troisième homme, la conclusion qui s'impose est terrifiante.

L'un d'entre eux aurait il donné son cœur, son âme (et son corps accessoirement !) à un assassin complètement cinglé ?

SC : Hum…

RD : Quoi, hum ?

SC : C'est quand même étrange que l'on ne trouve RIEN.

RD : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

SC : Oh, rien… Tu sais bien que je t'aime…

RD : Je le sais. Mais je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix…

Sarah caresse pensivement le pistolet.

RD : Si tu me donnais cela ? Tu risques de te blesser…

Sarah sursaute. Un réflexe primaire la pousse à affirmer sa prise sur l'arme.

SC : Pourquoi je le te le donnerais ? Je serais désarmée…

Ram Dass est indigné et chagriné de cette remarque.

RD : Comme si j'allais te tuer ! Ah, tu es gentille !

SC : Je me sens plus en sécurité avec cela…

RD : Ben merci ! Je pensais que je suffisais à assurer ton sentiment de sécurité ! Mais peut-être que tu mijotes quelque chose !

SC : Oh !

RD : Toi aussi tu as un mobile ! Te venger de la vieille Mangin et de Lavinia, récupérer la fortune de ton oncle…

SC : Et toi alors ? Tu as aussi un mobile !

RD : Sarah, tu es stupide ! Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant les meurtres…

SC : Ne m'approche _pas_…

Ram Dass blêmit. Le pistolet est maladroitement pointé _beaucoup_ trop dans sa direction.

RD : Baisse cette arme ! Mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne vas quand même pas… me tuer ? Ce n'est pas toi ?

Ou alors c'est un cauchemar. Très réel. Soudain il comprend.

_« Deux petits singes vont à la plage…Un est grillé par le soleil et il en reste un… »_

A force de jouer avec leurs nerfs, l'assassin espère qu'ils s'entretueront.

Peu importe qu'il soit là ou que ce fût l'un des morts. Ils n'ont plus besoin d'une intervention extérieure à ce stade. Et comme ils s'aiment… Le survivant ne supportera pas l'idée d'avoir tué son amour… Et… il se suicidera.

_« Un petit singe est tout seul…Il va se pendre et il en reste aucun ! »_

Oui, cela colle. Il s'étonne lui même de ses facultés de déduction.

Mais ce maudit assassin ignore un élément de leur histoire.

RD : Sarah ! Ma fleur de lotus ! Tu ne vas pas tuer le père de ton enfant ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je t'aime, Sarah ! Je ne te ferai JAMAIS de mal ! Nous ne sommes pas coupables, bon sang ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Nous sommes manipulés !

Sarah lâche avec horreur son arme. Ram Dass a raison. Elle est presque entrée dans le jeu de l'assassin. En sanglotant elle se jette dans les bras de son amant.

SC : Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Bien sûr que je sais que tu n'as rien fait ! Je t'aime ! Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

RD : Evidemment. Nous sommes victimes d'un habile manipulateur. Mais nous avons gagné, Sarah ! Notre amour a été plus fort que son plan tortueux !

SC : Mais est il toujours ici ?

RD : Je ne sais pas. Mais nous sommes sauvés de toute façon. La fin de son plan était uniquement psychologique. Et il a perdu. S'il se montre, je n'hésiterai pas.

Etroitement enlacés, les jeunes gens attendent de pied ferme.

Qu'il vienne ! Il sera bien accueilli !


	12. Chapter 10 : Lever de rideau

On approche de la fin, là...

Ce gentil petit couple n'est toujours pas à moi (je les loue, pff, c'est cher), et je ne reçois rien en échange.

Ah, si, les gentilles reviews de Nétéria (Joyeux Nöel, au fait !)

Et les menaces de ma mère si j'ose tuer son couple fétiche.

Allez, après ce blabla, la suite !

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Lever de rideau**

La nuit tombe lentement et la détermination du couple commence à s'effilocher.

Ils ont froid, faim et commencent à avoir sommeil.

Ram Dass voit avec ennui Sarah grelotter malgré la chaleur de son étreinte.

RD : Hum, nous devrions peut-être rentrer tout de même…

SC : Oui, mais c'est risqué, non ?

RD : Je suis armé.

SC : Et si l'assassin possède également une arme ?

RD : Ouais… Ah, je meurs de faim…

SC : Moi aussi…

RD : Pauvre chérie… Allons-y ! Nous ferons très attention. Inutile de se laisser périr d'inanition ! Dans ton état, en plus…

Sarah suit son compagnon de très mauvais cœur. Elle n'a aucune envie de revenir dans cette maison maudite. Elle est sûre que l'assassin épie tous leurs mouvements de l'une des pièces. Il doit jubiler de les voir revenir dans son piège.

Ils évitent soigneusement le coin où gisent les cadavres et celui où repose la dépouille de Lavinia.

Sarah frissonne de terreur en entrant dans la cuisine.

Bien éclairée, celle-ci n'a pourtant rien d'angoissant, si l'on excepte le désordre et la saleté imputables aux invités de l'île.

SC : Je suis sûre que l'assassin a empoisonné toute la nourriture restante !

RD : Ne sois pas si méfiante, trésor…

SC : Je te signale que comme le disait notre regrettée Lavinia…

RD (ricane) : _Regrettée_ ? Ouah ah ah ! Elle est bonne celle là !

SC : Oui, bon… Elle avait raison de dire qu'après sept morts… Huit maintenant, nous pouvions tout de même éprouver des craintes…

RD : Ben oui… Mais j'ai faim, moi…

Le jeune Indien se met à fouiller les placards en jetant la moitié des choses par terre.

SC : Ram Dass ! Tu sèmes du désordre partout !

RD : Bah, cela ne changera rien, cette cuisine est déjà sens dessus dessous. Et puis, c'est la maison de l'assassin, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire le ménage pour lui ?

SC (tremble) : Il nous guette… Je le sens…

Ignorant les inquiétudes de Sarah, Ram Dass brandit triomphalement un saladier.

RD : Et moi, je sens un bon repas ! Regarde, des œufs…

SC : Mais…

RD : Comment voudrais-tu empoisonner des œufs ? Une omelette est sans danger ! Pas très raffiné, mais sûr.

SC : Tu crois que les pommes de terre sont dangereuses ?

RD : Non… Je me méfierais plutôt de la confiture.

SC : Bon, je vais les peler alors…

RD : Ah non. Assieds-toi et repose-toi.

SC : Mais j'ai l'habitude de peler des pommes de terre… Chez Mlle Mangin…

RD (indigné) : Cette vieille chouette ! Tu n'es plus l'esclave de cette ignoble directrice.

SC : Mais je lui ai pardonné !

RD : Moi pas ! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir… Tu mourais de froid, de faim et d'épuisement dans ce collège tellement on t'exploitait.

SC : Bah, ça allait…

RD : Tu parles… Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais une martyre !

SC : Becky aussi…

RD : Oui, bon, ben, Becky… Elle était bien plus solide que toi, Becky. Toi, tu étais une petite princesse fragile, c'était évident !

Sarah soupire. Les paroles du jeune homme, si elles recèlent un compliment implicite pour elle, lui semblent un brin méprisantes pour son amie Becky. La petite servante n'a-t-elle pas vécu le même calvaire qu'elle ?

SC : Oh, tu es injuste envers Becky ! C'est du favoritisme que tu fais là… Il n'y avait pas de raison que tu ais plus pitié d'elle que de moi !

RD : Peut-être que mon cœur avait déjà compris que je t'aimerais un jour…

Sarah rougit à cette phrase. Son amant est parfois terriblement romantique.

Charmée, elle se jette avec fougue dans ses bras. Un long baiser suit.

Et on entend un léger craquement.

Ram Dass a laissé tomber un œuf dans la manœuvre.

SC : Oh ! Les œufs…

RD : Oups… Ce n'est pas grave, il en reste beaucoup. Et puis, tu sais ce que l'on dit. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs…

SC : Je peux t'aider avec la cuisine, quand même ?

RD : Non. Si tu veux m'aider, surveille la porte de la cuisine.

SC : D'accord…

Pendant que Ram Dass cherche désespérément un couteau, Sarah fixe la porte en rêvassant.

SC : Ram Dass ?

RD : Oui ?

Le jeune Indien est ahuri par le talent déployé par les objets inanimés pour se cacher. Avec une perversité accrue quand on a _absolument_ besoin d'eux.

SC : Qu'as tu pensé de moi la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu t'en souviens ?

RD : Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Tu m'avais dis bonjour avec Becky et ce petit démon de Sulya s'était enfui dans le grenier.

SC : Est-ce que tu m'as trouvé jolie ?

Ram Dass ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant son air anxieux. Il songe que c'est bien le genre de question tordue que peut poser une femme.

RD (ricane) : Sarah… Tu avais neuf ans ! Je n'avais pas de tendances sur les petites filles ! Quoique oui, je t'ai trouvée très jolie… Mais beaucoup trop frêle.

SC (vexée) : Ah, tu vois que je suis trop maigre… Lavinia avait raison…

RD : C'est normal, avec le régime de famine que la vieille folle t'imposait.

SC : Et Becky, tu l'as trouvée jolie ?

RD : Boh… Je n'ai pas trop remarqué Becky je dois dire… Elle était gentille mais plutôt quelconque… Alors que toi, tu avais des yeux magnifiques…

Sarah ne peut s'empêcher d'être flattée du compliment, même si cette pauvre Becky est négligée à titre posthume.

SC : Pourtant, tu as dit "ces" charmantes voisines…

RD : Que voulais tu que je dise ? " _Avec un plaisir particulier pour vous, Mademoiselle, qui avez les plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai jamais vus, et une révérence merveilleusement élégante, et une beauté incompatible avec cette sordide mansarde ?_ " Cela aurait été horriblement impoli. Et puis, Becky était gentille aussi quand même…

SC (ravie) : Tu as vraiment pensé tout ça ?

RD : Hum… Oui. Mais toi, qu'as-tu pensé de moi ?

SC : Et bien, d'abord tu venais des Indes, cela me rappelait ma vie là-bas… Tu avais l'air si sympathique que je voulais mieux te connaître… Et puis, je te trouvais très beau et charmant. Comme Becky. Je te trouvais étrange pour un serviteur indien aussi…

RD : C'est vrai que j'ai plus été élevé à l'anglaise…

Ram Dass a enfin trouvé son couteau et se démène pour ne pas enlever des pelures trop épaisses.

Peine perdue. Les pommes de terre se transforment inévitablement en petites billes entre ses mains maladroites.

SC : Allons, donne moi ça ! Tu ne laisses rien à manger… Il ne faut pas _tout_ enlever !

Penaud, le jeune homme tend le couteau à Sarah.

RD : Je suis un bon à rien...

SC : Tu n'as pas de sens pratique, c'est tout.

RD (dépité) : Même cette rosse de Lavinia qui était si gâtée est arrivée à cuire un poulet correctement… Cela en dit long sur mes capacités…

SC : Tu as des capacités dans d'autres domaines…

Ram Dass ricane en prenant Sarah dans ses bras et en lui mordillant l'oreille.

RD : C'est vrai…

SC (rit) : Tu tiens vraiment à manger chéri ? Si oui, lâche moi et occupe toi de l'omelette.

RD : A vos ordres, princesse !

SC : Je me demande qui nous surveille… C'est affolant…

RD : Je ne sais pas.

Il a élaboré diverses théories toutes plus irréelles les unes que les autres. Pour l'instant il s'affaire à repêcher des petits morceaux de coquilles d'œuf qui ont vicieusement sauté exprès dans le bol pour le contrarier. Que le blanc d'œuf est glissant !

Enfin le dîner est prêt.

Ram Dass prie pour que Sarah ne tombe pas sur une coquille en mangeant. Les dieux l'exaucent (ou Sarah, bonne fille, ne le lui fait pas remarquer).

Après s'être rempli le ventre, les deux amoureux se sentent assez désemparés.

Que faire ?

Où aller ?

Oseront-ils dormir ?

* * *

Ram Dass et Sarah se sont enfermés dans leur chambre, mais ils ne sont pas tranquilles. Une panique sournoise les gagne de plus en plus.

SC : Et si l'assassin mettait le feu à la maison ?

RD : Le feu ?

SC : Nous serions piégés comme des rats !

Ram Dass grimace à cette idée. Ils sont au deuxième étage, et s'ils doivent sauter par la fenêtre, il y a de quoi se rompre le cou.

RD : Je ne dormirai pas ! Je guetterai le moindre bruit suspect.

SC : Toi ? Tu t'endors n'importe où… Tu ne tiendras pas le coup !

RD (vexé) : Je réussirai très bien !

SC : J'ai beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas…

Le jeune homme s'affale en soupirant sur le lit.

Il a passé beaucoup de temps à analyser les choses depuis le début, et plusieurs éléments lui semblent troublants, mais… La solution est pourtant là, tout près, mais elle se dérobe. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne colle PAS.

Car tous les invités sont morts. Voilà le problème.

S'il manquait un cadavre, alors tout serait clair pour lui. Même si c'est une pensée horrible. Mais il y a huit dépouilles. Donc son raisonnement est caduc.

SC : Et si ils étaient deux ?

RD : Deux ?

SC : Complices. Mlle Mangin et Lavinia, par exemple…

RD : Cessons de perdre notre temps… Cela ne mène à rien de supputer.

SC : J'ai sommeil…

RD : Moi aussi… Mais j'ai un excellent moyen de rester éveillé…

Sarah pouffe de rire. Le regard empreint de désir que pose Ram Dass sur elle exprime assez bien ce qu'il a en tête.

SC : Nous sommes inconscients. Dans une situation pareille, nous ne trouvons rien de mieux à faire…

RD : Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? C'est pour notre survie, pour ne pas s'endormir !

SC (ricane) : Bien sûr. Je te crois tu sais !

En dépit de leur jeunesse et de leur fougue amoureuse, l'aube trouve Ram Dass et Sarah endormis. Ils ont atteint leurs limites vers trois heures du matin.

Et ne se réveillent pas avant une heure de l'après-midi.

SC : Oh, tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

RD (gêné) : Oui, bon, d'accord…

SC : J'ai mal partout…

RD : Ben… Il faut dire que nous avons été assez… sportifs !

Un bruit venant d'en bas interrompt le recensement peu modeste que les amoureux font de leurs performances.

SC (effrayée) : Tu entends ?

RD : Je crois… que nous ferions bien de passer la journée sur la colline…

Comme piqués par une guêpe, les deux jeunes gens s'habillent rapidement et descendent avec méfiance les escaliers.

Ensuite ils courent à perdre haleine sur le sentier caillouteux avant de s'effondrer tout essoufflés au sommet de la colline.

RD : Pff… Voilà. D'ici nous voyons toute l'île !

SC : Oui… Mais nous n'avons pas mangé… Et nous ne nous sommes pas lavés…

RD : J'ai gardé des biscuits ! Tiens… Et notre vie passe avant un bain, non ?

Sarah grignote avidement les biscuits suivis d'une pomme.

Ram Dass scrute l'horizon. Le temps est superbe. Soudain il sursaute.

RD : Sarah ! Regarde, un bateau !

Effectivement, un point blanc se dirige paresseusement vers l'île.

SC : Dieu soit loué ! On vient à notre secours !

Les jeunes gens se mettent à danser une farandole en criant de joie. Il n'y a pas de doute, un drapeau s'agite dans le bateau en réponse à leurs signes désordonnés.

SC : Nous sommes sauvés !

RD : Oui, nous sommes…

Le jeune Indien s'arrête net. Surprise par sa fixité soudaine, Sarah se retourne.

Une silhouette est sortie de la maison et entame paisiblement l'escalade de la colline.

Ram Dass et Sarah ont le soleil dans les yeux, ce qui les empêche de bien distinguer les traits de la personne, mais tous deux voient qu'il tient un long fusil dont le canon brille d'un éclat menaçant.

La jeune fille pousse un hurlement perçant.

RD : Non de D...

La colline est certes un excellent point de vue, mais aussi un piège. Derrière eux, il y a une falaise à pic, devant eux, l'assassin qui grimpe.

Ram Dass brandit son arme avec détermination. Leur seule chance est d'ajuster le meurtrier qui avance à découvert. Comme au tir aux pigeons, en fait.

Il s'apprête à viser soigneusement, l'homme étant à bonne portée, quand il stoppe son mouvement. A-t-il des visions ?

RD : Sa… Sarah !

SC : Mais… Mais c'est… Ce n'est PAS possible !

Le personnage s'arrête en face d'eux.

Son air est tout sauf amical.

C'est Tom Crisford.

Et ce n'est pas une vision.

SC : On… Oncle Tom ?

RD : Monsieur ?

SC : Mais… Tu étais mort !

RD : Mais oui ! Vous étiez mort !

Tom ricane devant leurs visages choqués. Son coup de théâtre est parfaitement réussi.

TC : L'un de vous a-t-il vérifié _de près_ ?

SC (gémit) : C'est TOI qui as tué tout le monde ?

TC : Bien vu, ma petite Sarah… Comme tu es intelligente !

RD : Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Le gentleman caresse ostensiblement son fusil. Un fusil au calibre suffisant pour chasser le sanglier.

TC : Pourquoi ? Hum, disons que j'ai eu cette idée fabuleuse, je ne sais pas quand. Je dois être devenu fou. Et comment ? Avec un plan parfaitement mis au point.

Sarah éclate en sanglots en s'accrochant à Ram Dass.

TC : Cesse donc de pleurnicher ! Cela ne te ressemble pas. Ne voulais-tu pas toujours rester forte devant les épreuves ? Tu me déçois. Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse.

RD (indigné) : Décevoir ? Il n'y a que vous qui décevez ici ! Vous devez effectivement avoir perdu la raison ! Bien que vous étiez le seul à rester suspect…

SC : Comment cela ? Tu le soupçonnais ?

RD : C'était logique. Malheureusement, sa mort était le seul élément qui ne collait pas.

SC : Je ne comprends pas…

TC (ricane) : Finalement il est plus intelligent que toi, Sarah. Avant d'en finir, peut-être pourrait-il t'expliquer ?

SC (tremble) : En… en finir ?

TC : Hum, il est censé avoir dix cadavres sur cette île. Et un mystère insoluble pour ceux qui nous découvrirons. Puisque vous n'avez pas eu le cran de vous entretuer, je devrai bien vous massacrer moi-même avant de me suicider.

Sarah se remet à pleurer. Son brave Oncle Tom ! Non seulement elle a découvert que c'était un pervers violeur, mais encore un criminel cinglé et mégalomane.

TC (agacé) : Tu vas te taire, ou je t'égorge tout de suite ?

La jeune fille ravale ses sanglots et se tait aussitôt devant le regard fou de son oncle.

TC : Bien. Alors, mon cher petit ange, quelles ont été vos conclusions ?

Ram Dass grimace devant l'appellation du gentleman mais tient bon. Il faut gagner du temps. Le plus de temps possible.

Sarah ferme les yeux d'horreur. Ils sont perdus, elle le sent. Le bateau n'arrivera pas assez vite. Un coup d'œil furtif la conforte dans cette impression.

Il lui semble même que l'esquif ralentit cruellement sa progression.

Son oncle a le temps de les tuer tout à son aise.

En songeant au bébé elle a encore plus envie de pleurer. Si seulement cela pouvait attendrir Oncle Tom de savoir ? Mais à voir son air complètement sadique elle en doute.

Ram Dass a beau garder son calme et lui serrer la main de façon rassurante elle se met à réciter mentalement son acte de contrition...


	13. Epilogue

Bon, en premier, désolée pour le retard (dit la fille privée d'internet pendant un moment trop long).

Comme le clame le titre, c'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

J'ai rendu les personnages, soldé ma location...

Allez, en avant pour la fin.

* * *

**Epilogue : Les survivants vécurent heureux, tant pis pour les autres**

Ram Dass regarde avec haine l'homme qui menace de les trucider.

TC : Alors ? J'attends...

RD : D'abord… Vous êtes le seul à être assez riche pour acheter une île. Sauf Sarah mais elle est mineure, donc… Ensuite, ce mot plein de fautes d'orthographe… C'est bien votre style médiocre d'écriture… Ensuite, vous êtes le dernier à avoir vu Amélia Mangin. Nous avions tous un alibi, nous étions par groupes de deux. Et la directrice… Sarah et moi nous dormions, et Peter et Lavinia s'envoyaient en l'air. Vous êtes aussi resté seul en bas avec elle. Et puis, vous aviez changé. Ce chantage ignoble à propos de Sarah que vous aimiez tant avant… Votre esprit pervers… Mais quand vous êtes mort, bien sûr, tous ces soupçons se sont effondrés comme un château de cartes.

TC : Bien, bien. Je vous avais sous-estimé, je l'avoue.

RD : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est après.

TC : Et bien, je crois qu'il me reste le temps … et la bonté d'éclairer votre lanterne… Te rappelles tu, ma petite Sarah, m'avoir vu parler avec Peter, le soir où j'ai délicieusement violé ton Prince Charmant ?

SC : Oui… Oui…

TC : J'ai convenu d'un petit accord avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je soupçonnais Ram Dass et que si nous devenions alliés, nous pourrions contrer ses plans.

RD : QUEL accord ?

TC : Peter devait être le seul à vérifier ma soi-disant mort.

SC (crie) : C'est vrai ! Il m'a empêché de voir de près !

RD : Et vous vous doutiez bien que j'aurais une répulsion instinctive à vous approcher !

TC : Exact. Il devait aussi me rejoindre, la nuit, ici même. Rien de plus facile qu'une petite poussée, et " floc ", à l'eau ! Ce brave garçon ! Si prévisible ! Si… stupide…

RD : Et vous avez tué Lavinia avec cette horrible statue !

TC : Exact. Droit sur sa jolie tête vide. Vous restiez deux, avec une arme entre vous. Tout pouvait arriver ! _Devait_ arriver !

SC : Tu es devenu un monstre ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?

TC : Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti devenir fou, je te dis… Ce que _moi_ je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous avez échappés à mon piège psychologique. Vous auriez du vous entretuer si vous aviez eu un tant soit peu l'instinct de conservation.

RD (méprisant) : Parce que nous nous aimons !

TC : Bah, quelques heures de fiançailles officieuses ne devaient pas peser bien lourd…

Ram Dass ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner à son tour.

RD : Vous ne savez pas tout non plus !

SC (affolée) : Ram Dass, ne lui dis paaaas…

RD : Je vais me gêner ! Lui aussi saura la vérité avant de…

TC : Quelle vérité ?

SC : Bien, en fait… Le premier soir, tu m'as abandonnée dans le couloir…

RD : Elle avait peur, toute seule, et je suis resté avec elle, puisque vous aviez égoïstement fui votre devoir de tuteur (et toc !).

SC : Et en cuisinant le gâteau, nous avions parlé aussi…

RD : Et nous nous étions avoués notre amour. Alors, cette nuit là… Nous n'avons pas résisté à la tentation de... enfin… je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin…

Tom Crisford bondit, rouge d'indignation. Effectivement, son esprit pervers n'a pas besoin de précisions supplémentaires.

TC : QUOI ? Vous avez déshonoré mon héritière qui a à peine 16 ans ?

RD : Hum, dans l'absolu… Oui.

TC : Et vous couchiez ensemble depuis tout ce temps là ?

SC : Oui. Tous les jours. Nous pouvions mourir à tout moment, alors nous avons profité de notre amour sans attendre une cérémonie…

TC : Hé bien ! Félicitations ! Je n'aurais pas cru cela de vous…

RD (amer) : Votre folie est aussi une totale surprise pour nous Monsieur !

TC (grogne) : Bon… Au fond cela n'a plus d'importance. Puisque vous avez péché, je vous retrouverai avec joie en Enfer…Finissons-en !

SC : Pitié Oncle Tom ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

RD : Monsieur ! Epargnez Sarah !

TC (rit) : Pas de traitement de faveur ! Voyons… Lequel vais-je tuer en premier ?

Il sifflote de manière agaçante, feignant de réfléchir profondément.

Sarah blêmit. Ram Dass se place résolument devant elle avec son pistolet.

TC : Je pensais bien que vous joueriez les héros, mon cher Ram Dass…

RD (crie) : Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer sinon !

Tom secoue la tête, l'air très amusé.

TC : Vous n'auriez pas assez de courage pour m'éliminer.

RD (résolu) : Ah, vous croyez ?

TC : Oui, je crois…. Rappelez-vous tout ce que vous me devez…. Sans moi vous seriez mort dans la jungle. Je vous ai recueilli et élevé comme mon fils. Vous me connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que cette petite sotte.

RD : Désolé de vous décevoir, mais pour moi Sarah passe avant tout. Et cela depuis que je la connais.

TC : Oui, par devoir, parce que c'est mon héritière…

RD : Non, pas pour cela ! Même si elle était restée une servante, j'agirais de la même façon. Tant pis pour votre ego ! Je tuerais pour elle, je mourais pour elle, je traverserais l'Enfer s'il le faut ! Alors ne vous faites pas d'illusions sur ma loyauté envers vous.

TC (furieux) : Mais…

RD : Et si j'avais une dette, vous vous êtes largement remboursé en m'agressant sauvagement !

TC : Tiens, vous me donnez une idée. Je vais un peu m'amuser avec vous. Je suis sûr que Sarah trouvera le spectacle très intéressant. Ensuite, ce joli fusil mettra fin aux souffrances morales de notre Princesse Diamant… Et puis, une fois que je vous aurai laissé le temps de bien savourer la douleur sur le cadavre de votre chérie, je vous égorgerai proprement mon cher… D'une oreille à l'autre… J'irai ensuite me coucher sur mon lit, à ma place… Ils ne retrouveront que des charognes !

Les jeunes gens verdissent à cette horrible description sadique de Tom Crisford. Non seulement ils vont mourir, mais aussi souffrir sous la cruauté raffinée de leur bourreau.

SC : Ram Dass… Le bébé… Pas notre bébé…

Elle s'effondre sur le sol en claquant des dents.

RD : SARAH ! Tu as mal ? Le bébé ?

Monsieur Crisford dresse les oreilles, abasourdi.

TC : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de bébé ?

RD (furieux) : Sarah est enceinte ! Je vous jure que si elle a une fausse couche à cause de vous, je ne me contenterai pas de vous tuer !

Le gentleman reprend contenance en se lissant la moustache.

TC : Bien, bien… Cela fera donc 11 cadavres, en fait ? Franchement, Ram Dass, je vous croyais plus prudent avec votre expérience… Et en plus, vous contrariez mon plan. J'avais compté 10 morts, moi…

SC (gémit) : Pitié… Pour notre bébé, Oncle Tom ! Pense au moins à lui !

TC : Inutile de donner un bâtard de plus au monde. Tu ne m'attendriras pas avec ça !

Posément, il braque son fusil sur ses victimes. D'une main qui tremble le jeune Indien pointe également son arme sur Monsieur Crisford.

Deux coups partent en même temps.

Sarah hurle en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvre, c'est pour voir son oncle toujours bien campé sur ses jambes, l'arme fumante à la main.

TC (ironique) : Ton cher amour vise très mal, ma petite Sarah…

Folle d'angoisse, Sarah remarque du sang couler sur elle. Le sien ? Non.

Tom Crisford a désarmé Ram Dass en lui tirant dans l'épaule.

RD : Bordel de m…

TC : Ne jurez pas mon cher… Je ne vous ai pas élevé comme ça !

SC : Ram Dass ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es blessé !

TC : Bon. Faites vous vos adieux. Finalement je vais vous massacrer sans raffinement… comme du gros gibier… La chasse est ouverte !

Le jeune homme s'est effondré sous la douleur. Ce genre de projectile est effectivement approprié pour les sangliers et il n'a pas la solidité d'un sanglier. Sarah s'accroche à lui en reniflant. La blessure de son amant a l'air grave et saigne abondamment.

RD : Pardon ma fleur de lotus… Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger…

SC : Mon amour…

Le ricanement dément de Tom Crisford ponctue cette scène digne des plus médiocres romans à l'eau de rose que la défunte Becky déchiffrait régulièrement en versant des torrents de larmes à chaque page.

Le gentleman vise le couple éploré avec une joie sauvage.

TC : Adieu mes enfants… Rendez-vous en Enfer.

Ram Dass protège Sarah de son corps avec désespoir. Il peut juste lui servir de bouclier. Un bouclier bien dérisoire.

Le temps passe… Et rien ne se passe !

Surpris, les amoureux risquent un coup d'œil et écarquillent les yeux.

Tom Crisford a été désarmé et est maintenu par un groupe de pêcheurs.

Tout à l'horreur de leur règlement de comptes sanglant, les protagonistes du drame ne les ont pas vus accoster dans l'île.

Ils sont sauvés.

Deux heures plus tard, d'autres bateaux sont arrivés.

L'île est devenue une foire. Des policiers accompagnés de légistes tâtent les cadavres (celui sans tête de Lavinia est particulièrement étudié), et prennent une abondance de notes, recensant le moindre caillou (et les abeilles).

Au salon, Sarah est tourmentée de questions par un inspecteur.

Il traite la jeune fille avec beaucoup de courtoisie, mais raconter en détail les jours de terreur qu'elle a vécu n'enchante pas Sarah. Cependant elle est un témoin, une rare survivante du massacre ! Cela la rend d'autant plus précieuse.

Tom Crisford est incapable de dire quelque chose de sensé (à vrai dire, avoir été empêché d'achever ses victimes a terminé le processus déjà bien entamé de sa folie et l'a rendu enragé). Maintenu par une camisole de force, il hurle des menaces incompréhensibles en bavant ignoblement.

Ram Dass est entre les mains des médecins (pas des légistes !) qui sont en train de lui charcuter l'épaule sans anesthésie pour tenter de réparer les dégâts occasionnés par le gentleman.

Entre deux hurlements et deux évanouissements dus à l'atroce douleur, le jeune homme doit répondre lui aussi aux questions pointues d'un autre inspecteur sans pitié. L'enquête passe avant tout ! Et puis l'inspecteur est un ancien boucher, alors interroger un homme dont l'épaule ressemble à de la viande hachée lui est parfaitement indifférent.

Sarah, elle, verdit un peu plus à chaque cri d'agonie de son bien-aimé.

L'opération n'en finit pas. Chaque point de suture est un calvaire.

Enfin tout s'arrête.

Ram Dass est ramené (en piètre état) à sa fiancée, et les deux jeunes gens sont autorisés à quitter l'endroit maudit.

Les deux inspecteurs vont les accompagner durant leur rapatriement vers Londres.

Tom Crisford suivra, entouré de médecins. Un beau cas pour les aliénistes !

Quand aux cadavres… Chaque famille retrouvera le sien à la morgue de la capitale après une autopsie minutieuse.

C'est avec un soulagement infini que les survivants arrivent à Londres.

A bout de forces, ils voient les élèves du collège.

Un cri de stupeur s'élève à la vue des jeunes gens accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Ils ont l'air de revenir de L'Enfer.

Un autre cri s'élève à la vue de Tom Crisford, contenu avec difficulté.

Les sept corps qui suivent sous un drap blanc achèvent de méduser l'assemblée.

Cela n'a pas du tout l'air du retour d'un voyage d'agrément.

La semaine suivant le retour fut pénible pour les amoureux.

Harcelés par les journalistes, ils se sentirent obligés d'assumer la corvée de prévenir les familles des victimes.

Les parents de Peter, accablés de la mort de leur seul fils (et source de revenus).

Madame Carmichael qui se lamenta avec Donald et Janet. Ayant bien assez de la douleur de son deuil et de ses propres enfants orphelins, elle s'empressa d'organiser le mariage de Sarah et Ram Dass. Tom Crisford étant déchu (naturellement !) de ses droits de tuteur, Sarah et sa mine de diamants lui retombaient dessus et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'assumer tout cela.

Puisque qu'un jeune homme de 26 ans dont elle connaissait les qualités se présentait si opportunément, elle se débarrassa avec empressement des problèmes.

Cela arrangeait tout le monde après tout, non ?

Puis les jeunes gens, chaperonnés un peu tard par Mariette (la femme de chambre française était revenue au service de Sarah quelques années plus tôt) entreprirent un périple campagnard pour avertir la mère de Becky.

Scène pénible. Sarah repartit en sanglotant et Ram Dass avec une allergie aux foins.

La mère de Becky envoya incontinent Martha travailler à son tour comme servante en ville. Une fille et un salaire perdu, un autre retrouvé.

Le père de Marguerite manifesta une superbe indifférence. Sa fille cancre et bornée avait toujours été une déception pour lui. La tante Eliza eut la gracieuseté de mouiller quelques mouchoirs entre deux tasses de thé à la rose. Les amoureux repartirent les poches remplies de bonbons à la violette, leur moral un peu revigoré par tant de sucre.

Les parents de Lavinia manifestèrent une douleur grandiloquente et un brin théâtrale.

Madame Herbert se lamenta sur le physique détruit de sa fille. Elle ne pourrait pas obtenir l'effet maximum d'un grand enterrement mondain en exposant artistiquement le corps de Lavinia. Cela se ferait à cercueil fermé.

Gertrude et Amélia Mangin étant leur seule famille, il n'y eut rien à faire.

Tom Crisford fut jugé pour sept assassinats prémédités (avec ruse ou violence), pour deux tentatives de meurtre et pour coups et blessures.

Ram Dass avait soigneusement passé sous silence son agression sexuelle, malheureusement le gentleman tenait méticuleusement son journal intime, et y décrivait avec volupté ce qu'il avait fait subir à son malheureux serviteur.

Cela aggrava les charges de viol et tortures assortis de chantage moral.

Heureusement pour la fierté du jeune Indien le procès se tint à huis-clos. C'était déjà beaucoup trop pour lui que les enquêteurs, jurés et avocat des jeunes gens sachent ces ignobles détails.

Tom Crisford passa à un cheveu de la peine de mort où des travaux forcés.

Reconnu fou et irresponsable de ses actes, il fut enfermé dans un asile.

Il parait qu'il passe son temps à raconter inlassablement son plan génial.

Sarah eut la surprise de découvrir qu'Amélia Mangin lui léguait le collège si jamais sa sœur n'était plus en vie. Une façon de se racheter de l'ancienne méchanceté de sa sœur Gertrude.

Elle fut ravie de devenir jeune directrice en plus de milliardaire du diamant.

Un portrait idyllique (donc faux) de Gertrude Mangin, Amélia, Marguerite et Lavinia souriantes trôna bientôt fièrement dans un corridor du pensionnat. Sarah l'avait commandé en souvenir des disparues. Ram Dass, lui, s'esclaffait à chacun de ses passages devant l'œuvre d'art tellement l'expression bonne et aimable de la directrice et de Lavinia est totalement inventée et peu conforme à la réalité.

Après un mariage grandiose, Ram Dass s'attela à la tâche écrasante de gérer la mine de diamants et un collège de jeunes pimbêches par-dessus le marché.

Il y gagna quelques migraines récurrentes.

James et Mary furent plus obséquieux que jamais avec Sarah et son nouveau mari.

Il faut dire que Sarah se montrait moins avare que Mlle Mangin au niveau des gages et des jours de congés. Les cuisiniers commencèrent à économiser un joli petit bas de laine pour leurs vieux jours.

Les élèves furent aussi très satisfaites du changement de direction. Le pensionnat y gagna une atmosphère fraîche et chaleureuse fort différente de l'austérité froide de la rigide directrice décédée.

Les jeunes mariés percèrent allégrement des portes dans les murs pour faire communiquer le collège et la maison de Monsieur Crisford.

L'épaule du jeune homme guérit mais il en garda malheureusement des cicatrices. Sarah dut affirmer quotidiennement à son mari que cela ne nuisait pas à sa beauté.

Ram Dass passa ensuite les mois suivants à se tourmenter pour Sarah.

Comme l'avait prédit la regrettée Lavinia, la tête du jeune homme valait le détour quand les neufs mois furent passés.

Le bébé choisit sadiquement le milieu de la nuit pour s'annoncer.

Au mépris des convenances de l'époque, Ram Dass insista pour rester avec Sarah lors de l'accouchement et s'évanouit comme une mauviette au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Tout se passa bien, et un petit garçon vit le jour.

Ressemblant totalement à son papa, sauf les yeux verts.

Les jeunes parents sont en admiration béate (et idiote) devant lui.

Donald Carmichael devint avocat à son tour et se maria plus tard avec Lottie.

Tom Crisford mourut assez rapidement dans son asile, répétant toujours ses histoires d'île meurtrière.

Bref, les survivants vécurent heureux, et tant pis pour les autres !

**FIN**

* * *

Ouf, je suis arrivée à la terminer !

Je sens qu'ils vont me manquer, tous...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, ou au moins fait rire...


End file.
